What Lies on the Other Side
by Azure.Zink
Summary: For as long as anyone could remember there existed a veil between the two worlds. One, a world of mundane humans, and the other, a world of unimaginable magic and power. What is life like for a being who is a part of both? Inuyasha has always tried to live his life unnoticed by those beings but things don't always go according to plan.
1. Chapter 1

I am currently unable to access anything for my stories(Computer is kaput until further notice) this is what I've been working on in the mean time, I'm really sorry about how long all of you have been waiting, I have so many chapters for you and the ending to The Best Things Come in Two and life is just frustrating. I'll be posting this around a bunch cause why not.

* * *

Inuyasha walked through the shopping square, as he window shopped. There were many people here but to him, there were even more. His mother's family had been blessed and cursed. For all those who hold the blood of Setsuna their eyes were open to the other side. The world beyond human perception. Inuyasha had become use to seeing the beings from a young age, his mother telling him to never acknowledge them or there was the chance they would become attached. The beings were invisible to the human eye but there were many people who had just the smallest bit of blood of his family. After all, the curse was thousands of years old, but he was a little different. He wasn't all human…only half. His father was a being from the other side so not only could he see and hear them, he could touch them and cross to the other side. In his human form, he had the dark violet hair of his mother and her deep chocolate eyes. For the other descendants, the ones with fainter blood, they would maybe catch a glimpse, or hear one of the beings whisper in their ear, trying to talk to them. A quick call of their name, causing the human to flinch and look around in confusion.

From what he understood, their interactions with humans was more like watching a TV show. They lived forever and would pick a human to follow around and observe to keep themselves entertained. He didn't really understand why but maybe they were bored with their everyday lives. He walked around looking at the familiar faces of the various beings as they followed their familiar humans around. From the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of something different. There was a dirty little barefooted girl being yelled at by a shop owner. Was she homeless? He thought to himself. From her tattered clothing he assumed so. The thing that really caught his eye was the being that crouched down next to her and began whispering in her ear. White hair, white clothing, and beautiful golden eyes. Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat. The being was beautiful, in his other world form he had similar features so he assumed the being was similar to his father, who he'd never met but had seen a painting of. He'd always wanted to meet his father and find out why he left his mother alone.

He approached, intent on helping the little girl…and maybe getting a closer look at the being. "Do not cry Rin. It will be okay." The being said in a deep voice that sent a chill up Inuyasha's spin.

"Okay Lord Sesshomaru…" The tearful girl whispered back, Inuyasha heard from the distance with his inhuman hearing. It caused his eyes widened. She could hear him clearly? That meant her blood wasn't very diluted. Inuyasha stepped between the shop owner and the little girl, earning surprised glances from both.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing old man!?" He shouted loudly in the man's face. "She's just a hungry little kid obviously! If she had any other option other than stealing don't you think she would be doing that!? What kind of heartless bastard won't even try to help a homeless child!" He shouted loudly. The people around began to berate the man too. Usually all it took was one bold person to get the ball rolling. Inuyasha turned to the surprised little girl and crouched to her level. He could feel the intense burning gaze of the being on him. "Hey sweetheart…are you hungry…?"

She stiffened and backed away a bit. "It's okay Rin. I am here." The being stated calmly.

Her stomach answered for her very loudly. "Maa, I know I'm a stranger and you're probably really scared, but I saw you here and I'm worried. Do you have anyone I can call for you?" Inuyasha frowned at the silent girl. Up close it was clear she'd been on the streets for quite some time. Her hair was filthy, her body covered in grim, and he could see how hollowed her cheeks had become. Poor child. "If you don't want to come with me…can I give you money and my phone number so you can call me…or the police maybe." He didn't know her circumstances, maybe she was a run away from an abusive family?

"H…gr..y.." She whispered.

"Allow him to help you Rin." The being stated firmly.

Tears overflowed from the little girls eyes as she wailed, "Rin is hungry! Rin is all alone!" The girl crumbled then, "Please! Rin is so hungry!"

Inuyasha felt his heart thump, he looked around and could see quite a few people who berated the man with tears in their eyes. The shop owner looked very guilty as well. Inuyasha took his jacket off and put it over her shoulders before lifting the young girl into his arms and patted her back. He tried not to make it seem like he was looking at the lord observing them. The being was staring at his face as he comforted the crying girl. "It's okay to cry, it's okay. Let's go get some food."

An hour or so later and they were sitting in a restaurant with a moderate amount of food in front of them. The young girl looked hesitant to touch anything. Many of the strangers gave him a few bucks for the little girl. He bought her new clothes and shoes, and a jacket she desperately needed. The being had been with them the entire time, but his focus was on Inuyasha. It made him a bit uncomfortable and it was difficult trying not to bump into him.

Rin seemed hesitant to touch anything. "Rin, its okay to eat. It's for you."

"Eat Rin." The being, Sesshomaru, stated.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Was whispered very quietly. Inuyasha noted that she couldn't see him at all, but knew she couldn't talk to him out loud. Smart girl. The being seemed to genuinely have her best interests at heart. She began eating the food and crying again. Inuyasha simply watched quietly as she ate. He was going to take her to his great aunts. She would be able to take care of her like she did many homeless children, she had even been talking care of him since his mother died. When she stopped eating with a satisfied sigh Inuyasha packed the rest in a to-go box and put it into a bag.

Outside the restaurant he began to walk but noticed there were no tiny footfalls beside him. He looked back to see Rin standing with teary eyes, clutching the leftover food with the beautiful being next to her. "Rin, are you coming?" He asked. Her eyes widened and she dashed to him quickly but stopped short.

"C-can Rin...really?" She asked with a tiny voice.

"Yes, I'll take you to my aunt. She's a really nice woman and will help you no matter what." He responded with a smile.

"Go Rin." Sesshomaru stated firmly.

She joined Inuyasha and held his hand as they walked. The being followed behind as they made their way through the streets until they made it to a large home at the end of the residential area. Inuyasha unlocked the door and stepped in with Rin before closing it. Sesshomaru simply walked through the door. "Yaya is that you?"

"Yeah it's me!"

""""INUYASHA!"""" chorused several voices as a train of steps could be heard. Soon several children were bounding towards them happily. Rin hid behind Inuyasha's legs and backed away as the children bombarded him.

"Hey everyone!" Inuyasha greeting kindly.

An old woman rounded the corner, "Who might that be Inuyasha?"

"This is Rin, I found her on my way home. Rin this is my aunt Kaede." Inuyasha explained.

"Alright come now child, let's get you a bath." Kaede held out her hand but the child said nothing and remained where she was.

"It's okay Rin, you can trust her." Inuyasha said.

One of the kids, Sakura, approached Rin slowly, "I know it's scary, I was scared too when Inuyasha-niisan helped me but Kaede is really kind and now I get to stay here with all of my friends. Do you wanna be our friend too?" She held her hand out to Rin who hesitated.

"It is alright Rin. You are safe here." The lord stated. A smile split Rin's face as she grabbed Sakura's hand and was led away by her and the rest of the curious children.

Inuyasha noted that the being didn't follow after her and instead stood staring at him. "Inuyasha my boy, you do have a knack for finding unfortunate souls."

"Yeah, I just…felt so bad seeing her being yelled at for being a hungry child. Ugh, I wanted to hit the man. But hey, I held myself back and didn't beat the life out of him."

Kaede caressed his face, "Aye that is good. How is school?"

"Everything's going great. I'm gonna head home now though. Can you tell Rin I'll be back tomorrow to check on her?" Inuyasha began gearing up to leave. Kaede nodded and kissed him on the cheek before he left. His aunt ran a very well-funded orphanage. It was barely that as the children were not up for adoption. His aunt was unable to have children of her own and adopted a few, and then she began taking in children from various backgrounds that needed her. Those very many kids that she raised went on to college and are now funding her. The previous orphans and he himself are all grateful for everything Kaede had done for them especially with the type of hell they put her through. When he graduated with his degree, he planned on funding them as well. He hoped to be making enough money to send the kids to the universities of their choice as his adopted siblings handled all bills, clothes, and food expenses thus far. One even gives each of the children a weekly allowance. He really wanted to give back as well.

He sighed as he walked. It became a bit colder and he shivered. He stopped for a moment because he felt eyes on him. He glanced around and caught sight of Sesshomaru following him a few feet behind. He made sure his eyes didn't linger and continued on his way. Why was he being followed? He would think that the being wanted to stay with Rin after all. He quickened his pace through the streets, wanting to get home and take a long bath.

He entered his apartment and locked the door. Sesshomaru joined a moment later. It had been a long day and he was ready to unwind. He started the bath and ate a bag of potato chips as he waited for it all under Sesshomaru's intense gaze. He'd been followed around before but usually they'd stop when they realized that there was nothing interesting about them and that he'd never acknowledge them. "What a strange human." He heard the lord mutter. Inuyasha's eyebrows knit together. 'I'm strange? What makes me strange?' He thought to himself. He stripped out of his clothing down to his boxers and stretched a bit excited for his bath. He didn't mind the audience because like he said, it'd happened before. It's necessary to behave as normally as possible if you don't want them to know.

"Ahhh~!" Inuyasha sighed as he relaxed in the hot bath.

Sesshomaru's eye twitched, "Why am I following this one around?" He thought to himself. The lord thought it strange how kind the human had been to his ward as he called her. Many people scorned the child for no other reason than she was of no blood relation to them. It was disgusting the way humans conducted themselves. Disgraceful really. However, he saw no hesitation from the young man before him when defending her and it surprised him. He was quite attractive as well. Sesshomaru let his eyes roam over all the human had to offer. "Exquisite." He stated aloud. Inuyasha's body held none of the typical flaws humans had like beauty marks, birth marks and the like. Tanned skin was pulled tautly over a muscular frame. "He would be better as youki." Sesshomaru hummed as he watched the human relax.

Little did he know, Inuyasha was having a crisis in his mind? Usually when he was naked or something, the being would just zone out or leave. Why was this one studying him? It made him blush and he felt the need to cover himself. Opening his eyes, he decided to leave the bath and get ready for bed. He worked on a little bit of his homework before finally crawling into bed.

Sesshomaru glided over to where he lay. "How intriguing." Was all that was heard before Sesshomaru bounced back into his own realm.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and sat up when he felt the lord leave. "Why me!?" He shouted to no one in particular.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Inuyasha wasn't perfect and he knew this more than anyone. He'd made a mistake more than once with youki a long time ago and had been regretting it ever since. Although, he did tend to learn a lot about them, the youki. As he walked he made eye contact with once such mistake, who grinned and began following him as he made his way home after class. When securely in the apartment the being sighed and plopped down on his sofa, "Long time no see mutt face!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. From this youki, he was able to learn that youki had their own societies and were even broken down into various animal based races. He was a wolf youki prince by the name of Kouga. Inuyasha had accidentally bumped into him and apologized without knowing he was from the other world, and since then the youki saw fit to pester him. When Inuyasha cut himself by accident, the wolf learned of his connection to the other world through his blood, and promptly began calling him a mutt since he was mixed breed. They got along to an extent but he realized the wolf was a bit handsy. The wolf explained it as curiosity about the human beings they watched, the wolf was surprised that their bodies and functions were so similar especially when he caught Inuyasha having sex different lovers.

"Why do you keep coming to bother me?" Inuyasha scowled.

"Because you can talk to me." Kouga responded simply.

"Why not go back to the other world and talk to people there?" Inuyasha glared.

"Ehh…there's a lot going on over there right now. Human's here lead much more interesting simpler lives." Kouga shrugged from his position.

Inuyasha had learned that there were human beings residing in the other world as well, and that he and his family more than likely crossed over somehow. He knew he could do it consciously since he had but then again he'd nearly been eaten by something wandering the forest because he was trapped there as a child, after his mother died. He stayed there for what felt like a hundred years, only to come back and find out merely 5 years had passed. In his time there, he'd only ever run into wild youki, never the cognitive ones or humans. He often wondered why. Kouga had explained that he probably went to the realm of his ancestors who might be extinct as he knew of only a few living dog youki. The beings were able to cut their realm off from visitors and Inuyasha's ancestors probably left it that way for eons, which is why no humans had migrated there.

Inuyasha sighed, "So how's life?" They'd developed a set of ground rules in their time together. Rule one was that Kouga was not allowed to speak to or touch him outside of his apartment. He was never to do anything that might let other youki know that he could see them. Basically, anything that would disrupt his way of life was against the rules. Inuyasha explained many things to the youki about modern human society. Why they did certain things, why they didn't do others. The youki was so enthralled it weirded the half-youki out.

"Inuyasha, we should have sex." Kouga stated after a moment.

Inuyasha bit his tongue and sputtered, "What the fuck?"

"Hear me out! I just wanna see if you're as sensitive as humans look. I got into an argument with Hakkaku and Ginta about it." He explained.

"How would us having sex, prove anything?"

"It'd let me learn a lot." Kouga stated simply.

"No. Not a chance in hell." Inuyasha glared.

"Come on it's not like you have a problem with men like humans do. I've seen you already so it shouldn't matter, it's just sex." Kouga stated nonchalantly.

Inuyasha's face burned as well as the tips of his ears. Kouga had seen him with a few partners and confirmed that his sexual preferences were typical of youki. One particular time he'd been folded on his back moaning like a slut as his ex-boyfriend pounded into him ruthlessly with his legs around the man's shoulders. He'd been so embarrassed because he made eye contact with the observing wolf just as he came. He ignored him for a month after that. "Oh shut the fuck up, it's different here."

"But you have casual sex all the time." Kouga complained.

"Yeah, with people from my world." Inuyasha exclaimed.

"But you're from my world too." Kouga countered. Inuyasha faltered there.

"You're my friend okay!? We don't have sex with friends!" Inuyasha bellowed, "That'd just make our relationship weird!"

Kouga sighed, "Fine then, sheesh." As he looked away, a little blush on his dark skin. He was happy Inuyasha considered them friends. "So, what have you been up to then?"

"Nothing, but I saw a new youki the other day." He hadn't seen the youki since the night in his apartment and it had been a week since then. He wasn't even hanging around Rin.

"Yeah, what's so different about him?" Kouga asked, as he laid down on the sofa.

"White hair, golden eyes. He had really pale skin too, with a moon on his forehead….he was gorgeous…" Inuyasha thought about the handsome youki's features, not even noticing when Kouga sat up abruptly.

"That sounds like Lord Sesshomaru…!" Kouga nearly shouted. The lord ruled over the western lands, where his clan resided. "You saw one of the most powerful youki in existence! What happened!?"

"He was following a little orphan girl around, guiding her. Then he followed me around after I took her to my aunt's home. He called me exquisite, and said I'd be better as youki." Inuyasha explained.

Kouga's jaw dropped, "Wow…I would have never thought the lord would be interested in this world. How strange."

Inuyasha and Kouga stiffened when they felt the air change. Inuyasha could tell what happened and immediately began meandering around his home and cleaning. When he turned he could see Kouga and the lord staring at each other. He watched Kouga jump up and bow to the lord immediately, "Nice to make your acquaintance my lord." It was odd seeing the wolf so formal, but Inuyasha made sure he didn't laugh or linger.

Eventually he sat at the low table next to them so he could listen to their conversation while pretending to do his homework. "How long have you been observing this one?" Sesshomaru asked, looking down at the seated human.

"A few years I believe. He's pretty typical I would say, but in a nice way." Kouga explained.

"Leave." The lord stated coldly.

Inuyasha was surprised when Kouga did just that. He dropped his pencil, the noise gaining the lords attention. He slowly picked it up and sighed. He actually wanted to talk to Kouga a bit more today. The lord took a seat across from him and Inuyasha began to actually study as the lord watched. "Why do I feel the need to be around you human?" He questioned knowing Inuyasha was unable to see or hear him. After about an hour or so of studying under the lords gaze Inuyasha set his pencil down and stared at the lord who bristled. Inuyasha made his eyes stare in a way that made it seem as though he was daydreaming, but he really just wanted a good look at the lord. Inuyasha felt his breath catch a bit. The man was so very handsome. More beautiful than any youki he'd ever seen, definitely his type. He thought about the lord's deep voice and how powerful he looked. The lord seemed unnerved by his staring and swayed back and forth. Inuyasha made sure his eyes remained fixed ahead before finally standing and packing his study materials back where they belonged.

The lord watched him for the remainder of the night and left when he was seemingly asleep. Inuyasha sighed, "How annoying."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Inuyasha had never been watched so closely in his entire life. The lord was there from the moment he woke until he went to bed, religiously. The half-youki felt trapped. He couldn't even masturbate or have sex because the lord was always there and it had been months. It was getting on his last nerve. He walked quickly to his aunts as he promised to visit the children today.

When he walked in the first person to greet him was Rin. She looked much healthier than she had when he'd first come across her. Kaede learned she was in the foster care system, with abusive foster parents. Kaede was allowed to adopt her and the paperwork is still going through, it'd be a few months to a year before it was official. Sesshomaru was behind him as he gave the small girl a hug and a peck on the cheek. "How are you Rin?"

"Rin is good! Rin is having fun at school too!" She exclaimed. It was nice to see her so happy. She was sent to cram facility in order to catch up to the proper grade. She'd be tested to see if she was able to enter the proper grade afterward, but Kaede said she was doing great in the classes.

"Hello Rin." He heard behind him, Rin's eyes opened wide and an even larger grin split her face.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru!" She stated loudly before covering her mouth and looking at Inuyasha with a terrified look.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Who is Lord Sesshomaru?" He needed to play along and acknowledge what she said or it'd be weird.

Sesshomaru's heart thumped. It was a strange reaction to hearing his name on the human's tongue. "Um…" She began shaking and fidgeting terribly. "Um…!" Inuyasha could see her panicking.

"Rin it's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It's okay. Calm down." Inuyasha did a breathing exercise with her to help. She seemed better but still a bit distraught. Kaede had learned from her medical records that she had been on several types of medicine and taken to a facility regularly for shock therapy for what looked like schizophrenia. She wasn't schizophrenic though, he knew this, but to other people it would be clear. Maybe that's why she ran away. He held her hand and led her back inside.

The children were elated to see him once again and it was nice to hang out with them all on a more personal level. He adored children and couldn't wait to have a few of his own. He wanted to adopt them as well. He hung out with them all day before heading home. He received an invite from one of his exes and had to turn them down because of Sesshomaru. He wanted to shout at the lord and tell him to piss off. When he was in bed his gaze was fixed ahead so he could see the lord. He was currently looking at all of the books on his shelves, a history book catching his attention the most. "Lord Sesshomaru." He stated out loud. The being flinched just the tiniest of bit before looking over at him. "What kind of name is that even?"

The lord scowled at him, "I could say the same about your name, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha almost laughed at the comeback, instead it came out as a snort. "I guess it would work for someone beautiful." He said, indirectly telling the lord he was beautiful to see his reaction. He could see the faintest of red dust the lord's cheeks. "Still a dumb name though." At that the lord glared and popped away. Inuyasha laughed then, wondering if he'd hurt the lord's feelings or something.


	2. Chapter 2

A slamming was heard as the hard wooden frame hit the wall with force enough to shake the very room. Blunt nails dug into a strong back as hands tighten around hips, causing an even louder groan to leave a begging mouth. It'd been too long and the one begging couldn't even fathom how needy he sounded to the one hearing his cries. "Fuck Inuyasha, knock it off or I'll cum." He said slowing down his pace and panting, trying to get a hold of himself.

"Not my problem, just fuck me." He said sharply. It was the first time in months that he was getting off. Sesshomaru hadn't been around in a few days so he decided to take his chances. They'd been going at it for a few hours now and he just needed to cum one more time before he had to go back to his forced celibacy. The one fucking him was his ex-boyfriend Naoki. They met through a mutual friend and dated for a year or so before deciding they were better off as friends. The sex was still great though, and they screwed around often enough, with no intention of dating again.

Naoki pulled out and stood above the confused man below him. "You have no idea what you look like right now." Inuyasha quirked a brow. Naoki pulled him along, pulling his back against his chest in front of a floor length mirror and slowly stroked his dripping cock. "You look so dirty Inuyasha, I could cum just from looking at you."

"I bet you could, after all you're the one in need of mercy." Inuyasha smirked, sometimes his stamina seemed endless.

Naoki scowled, "You're so mean to me, and you ignored me for months only to come over to be fucked like an animal." He ran his hands up and down Inuyasha's sides before pushing him over his desk.

"Are you gonna keep complaining or get me off?" Inuyasha's half-lidden brown eyes were dripping with desire. Just one more time was all he needed. Naoki entered him with one rough thrust. "Oh fuck!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he straightened up out of shock from the rough treatment. However, his eyes remained wide as he stared straight ahead. The silvery white being that'd been on his mind stood before them. A rough hand from Naoki bent him further and the tight grip in his hair forced him to look straight ahead as he received the pounding he'd been asking for. It shouldn't feel as good as it did. Looking into the slightly surprised eyes of the youki Lord. He was so beautiful, Inuyasha felt his cock twitch at being watched and he looked away. It was embarrassing, he wanted to die.

For Lord Sesshomaru to say he was surprised didn't do it justice. He truly thought the man was as celibate as he. He hadn't even seen him attempt to court someone. The man didn't even pleasure himself. He hated to admit it, but he'd been watching for a while, he heard every plea, moan, and cry, and it made him feel strange. He was upset at the human touching him. He felt his body respond to the man's voice.

"How long exactly has it been since the last time you were fucked?" The other human asked annoyingly.

"D-don't know…ahhnn…just like that! F-few monthsss….uughnnn…I really needed a co-cock inside meeeee….haaaahhh…" Inuyasha moaned as he was taken. Sesshomaru was becoming angry, and he didn't know why. "Ahh please, harder…fuck me harder…oh god yesss….I want moooreee….deeper…damn it…mmmmm….pleeeeaassseee Naoooo…..." The youki's fists clenched as he tried to calm himself. Why was he upset? He'd gotten used to spending quiet evenings with the human Inuyasha. It calmed him, it was relaxing even. Soon they stopped and were talking, he watched as hands explored his human's body. His? He questioned. Since when had Inuyasha become his? He watched as his length was stroked and felt his hand twitch. He stiffened when it seemed like their eyes met and he moaned. In the throes of passion there was no doubt that the human was beautiful. He moaned and lowered his eyes as if to avoid his gaze which upset him for some reason. He wanted to see those eyes. He realized he needed to see those eyes, beneath him. The thought shocked him so much that he immediately went home to his own world. Walking through the castle he let out a deep breath in an unintentional display of emotion. He decided to seek his father's council as he had experience with feelings for those of that world.

It happened over 150 years ago in their realm, but mere years had passed in the other. His father became infatuated with a human woman. Standing outside of his study he knocked firmly. "Enter." Was the deep rumble of the lord's voice.

"Father. May I speak with you?" He asked respectively.

"What's on your mind my son?" The lord asked with a warm smile for his only child.

"Why do you no longer visit the other realm?" He asked first. Warming up to asking what he should do about Inuyasha. "The woman you told me about…why do you no longer see her?"

The lord of the lands frown. He hadn't expected his son to ask such a question. He himself never wanted to talk about it, but he trusted his son with his life. "She no longer wished to be by my side. Even when I looked for her, she was nowhere to be found."

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding. "When did you realize you wanted to be with her?" Was his next question.

The lord Touga's eyes twinkled with curiosity at his son's unusual line of questioning. "I don't know." He responded solemnly. "Why do you ask?"

"There is a human who has caught my eye." Sesshomaru responded honestly.

"Oh really?" Touga stated quickly with a smile. "Who is this being?"

"Father it confuses me. He is ordinary. Typical of that humanity. There is nothing remarkable about him other than his kindness. Which also confuses me. He cannot see nor hear my words nor can he and I ever be together, so why do I have this interest? Why do youki visit that world? I do not understand it." Sesshomaru rambled in the comforting space of his father's study.

"It is always confusing my son. No matter what. It does not matter if he can see or hear you, it doesn't matter if you are from different worlds. It never does. Not to your heart my son." Touga explained, "The heart is an interesting thing my son."

Sesshomaru thought about his father's words for a long moment, "I want him to be mine." He stated, the silence strong in the room as they both knew it was impossible. The woman Touga had met was one in a billion but Sesshomaru silently wished he could speak to the human.

A heavy tome dropped heavily on the desk in front of him. "We do not know why or when youki started to visit that world. Only that it is possible. I'll make someone available to you that can answer any questions you might have but in this book our ancestors answered the very question you are asking for themselves. The reason I crossed over was curiosity, and then it was the love I felt for the woman I met."

Sesshomaru took the book in his hands and turned it over, "Thank you, Father." Sesshomaru left the study and headed for his rooms. He would read the book cover to cover to understand the other world better.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lying in bed, Inuyasha was still very embarrassed. He was just happy Sesshomaru left when he did because he'd never cum so hard in his life. Just as he buried his face in his pillow, he felt the air change, there was a pause then, "Hey mutt he's not here, huh?"

Inuyasha turned to see Kouga and gave him a lopsided grin. "Long time no see you mangy wolf."

"How've ya been ya bastard?" The wolf chuckled as he took a seat on the bed with the hanyou.

"Sesshomaru popped in on me having sex…it was so embarrassing…" Inuyasha admitted openly to his friend.

The wolf barked out a laugh. He laughed so hard that it brought tears to his eyes. "WOW! That's too good!"

Inuyasha began glaring at him, "Shut the fuck up, it isn't that funny!"

"Actually it is. You have no idea how lude you are in bed. I almost came hearing that filthy mouth of yours." Kouga continued to laugh at him.

Inuyasha wore a dark red blush, he didn't believe the wolf but…it did sort of make sense. His lovers tended to say the same, but it was more embarrassing coming from the wolf. What would Lord Sesshomaru think? "I hate you."

"Hey but I came here for a reason. I think I found the realm you were in. The area boarded off to others. It's at the very edge of the lands I live in and looks like it hasn't been touched in eons from what I can tell." The wolf explained.

Inuyasha's curiosity peaked and he tilted his head, "Why?"

Kouga scratched the back of his head and sighed, "I know you described yourself and I know you really hated it when you were there but I'm dying to know…I really wanna see what you really look like."

"What do you mean, what I look like? This is my normal form." Inuyasha sighed.

"No, it's not normal to me. Your other form is what I perceive as normal. Not this." Kouga gestured at him. "Please?"

"No…I…I don't ever want to go back there…it took me so long to even get here after all of that…being isolated for over 100 years…I don't wanna relive that man." Inuyasha sighed, hoping Kouga would drop it. However, the wolf was as stubborn as he.

"I promise, I won't let that happen to you again. I'll teach you how to move through the world perfectly, you'll never have to worry about a thing!" Kouga explained. "I want to introduce you to the pack."

"But I thought the people of your world hated hanyou?" Inuyasha sked confused.

"They do, but only because they hate the primitive humans of our world. You're different." Kouga explained.

"How?" Inuyasha scowled.

"No offense, if you'll be offended but hanyou are disgusting deformed monsters in our world. They are mindless, and have even ripped themselves from their mother's womb. They are literally a danger to the world when they are created which is why they are culled before birth, typically. They even somehow manipulate the mothers into wanting to keep them." Kouga tilted his head in consideration, "Youki blood doesn't mix well with the blood of humans. But you said you look the same but with different hair and eyes….so I want to see you. The you that's real to me." Kouga stammered, obviously feeling embarrassed. "So…even with the ears…I don't think anyone'll know unless you tell them."

"How many have you seen?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"A few…" Kouga paused, "…and it's never a nice sight." Kouga winced as he thought about hanyou cubs that had been born in his tribe. Youki women were stronger and birthed them but what came out was never pretty or expected. He thought about the twitching furred body, stuck between animal and bipedal form, struggling for life and the cries of their mothers for them not to be harmed. There had even been one that was born without any deformity, however it was crazed and did not live long even with the mother caring for it. Kouga frowned, Inuyasha was so different.

"…I guess I could try…" Inuyasha sighed. Ever since his ordeal and living in the wilds all alone, he never wanted to go back. He'd cried himself to sleep so many times and was forced to learn how to live and defend himself until he finally shifted back to this world.

Kouga's face lit up with unrestrained happiness, "This is great! Time is a lot slower here so we'll only been gone for a few hours even though it'll feel like a few days."

"Not right now!" Inuyasha said too quickly. "Give me a few days to prepare myself…this is nerve wracking.

The wolf prince groaned but agreed, and they spent the rest of the night chatting about the upcoming trip. Kouga could only think about finally seeing the real Inuyasha, being able to walk around and talk with him openly. He was excited.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Inuyasha sat in class bored out of his mind. It was one of his driest lectures and his one friend who had the class had decided to skip. It was probably the most annoying part about it. However, he continued to take notes like the good student he was so he could study later in a better environment. When it was over he went to grab lunch with his friends. He'd me them all his first year and enjoyed their company. He pretended not to notice as his friend Kagome sent him wanting glances. He had nothing against the girl, it was simply that he had no intention of dating her. He wasn't into the soft innocent type. Besides, Hojo had a thing for her and had confided in him. "So Inuyasha, are you doing anything important tomorrow?" She asked cheerfully extending her chest in a suggestive manner.

By this worlds standards, Inuyasha was definitely pansexual. However, he didn't want to crush the girl so he always told them he was much more into men. What didn't help was his guy friends running their mouths about the women he's slept with. It's frustrating. "I'm gonna be hanging out with a friend today."

Her smile faltered, "A friend?"

"Yeah, I've known him for a few years now. We're going to hang out all day and catch up." He lied smoothly, knowing where her thoughts had went. He wasn't promiscuous but he was attractive and it didn't take much for people to want to get in bed with him. What those people then went around and told people was none of his business but there had been a few rumors that his group caught wind of on their college campus.

"Oh, it's just that you haven't been hanging out with us lately so we were wondering if you've been okay." She continued looking a bit sad.

"Yeah, everything's great actually, I've just been busy with homework and projects. Not to mention there's a new girl at my aunts so I've been there with the kids a lot." Inuyasha smiled kindly.

Kagome's eyes brightened at this, "Really? I've always thought your aunt was amazing for doing what she does!"

"You should come by and visit sometimes, I'm sure the kids would love it. Alright, I'll see you later!" Inuyasha waved and headed home. He walked slowly thinking about the other world. As he looked around he could see many of the youki mulling around and chatting with each other. 'If the other world is so great, why do they keep coming here' he thought to himself.

When he opened his door, he was a bit surprised to see the lord there once more. He fell into his silent night routine but something seemed different. He felt like the lords eyes were a bit more focused today. When he sat at his table to eat, the lord stood next to him, watching closely. It was making him completely uncomfortable. When he finished he got ready for a bath, but the lord was so focused he decided to just shower quickly and go to bed. The lord was making it really hard to avoid running into him, making so that he had to pretend to be doing something in order to wait out the time he spent standing in the door way. Inuyasha was becoming very frustrated.

"Ugh…I'm so tired…" Inuyasha moaned as he finally climbed into bed. "I should've studied more…" He commented as he stared at Lord Sesshomaru in a manner that said he was daydreaming. 'What's up with him today?' Inuyasha thought. He sighed aloud and turned over to face the wall. He heard the lord's footsteps as he came closer.

"I wish I was able to speak with you…" He heard the deep voice say quietly. "So I could tell you… this is frustrating."

'What?' He asked in his head.

Inuyasha felt the bed dip a bit and shifted a little. "I don't understand why you fascinate me…but you do…I find you…necessary…" Inuyasha's eyes widened exponentially, 'What the fuck is he on about?'.

"You are an interesting human." Sesshomaru looked down at the human and reached out, knowing his hand would glide through as they do with Rin before pulling back and sighing. "This existence is cruel. I enjoy your kindness, I will tell Rin to confide in you and I hope you continue to show this kindness to her as well." Sesshomaru knew he probably shouldn't use the girl as he was planning but he needed some form of contact with the man.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha was preparing himself for what was to come. He didn't know what Rin would tell him but he needed to be the adult of the situation. He knew he was related to her in some way but he couldn't tell her about the curse with Sesshomaru present. He sure as hell couldn't let him know that he could see him. It really made him anxious. His aunt knew about the curse as well but she didn't inherit its abilities so it's never really affected her. It skipped both her and his grandmother and went to his mother instead, but tenfold. Opening the door he called out his usual greeting and was bombarded by the children. Today was a weekday so he started to help them with their various homework as best he could.

"I-Inuyasha-nii-san…" Rin stuttered.

"Yeah? What's up?" Inuyasha asked with a smile which eased some of the girls' tension.

"C-can R-r-rin talk to you?" She stuttered a bit more, fiddling with her hands.

Inuyasha could see the lord standing behind her, "It will be okay Rin. You can trust him." He said quietly to her.

Inuyasha slowly lifted her into his arms and brought her to another room, "its okay Rin. You can tell me anything."

It took a looking time before Rin started to speak once more. She had stared at Inuyasha for quite some time until Sesshomaru encouraged her once again. "Sometimes….R-rin hears v-voices…." Inuyasha had sat in front of her and nodded, waiting for her to continue. "T-there were a lot of b-bad voices…they yelled at R-rin…and made R-rin get s-sent away, and now they're gone…." She took a deep breath and sighed. "Lord Sesshomaru made the bad voices go away…"

Inuyasha considered her words. When he thought about it Sesshomaru was really kind. He might've thought Kouga was bothering him as well, as that tended to happen. "That's good then, isn't it? That Lord Sesshomaru protected you from the bad voices?" He assured.

Sesshomaru felt his body shiver at his name on the human's lips once more. "Y-yeah…Lord Sesshomaru told me its okay to tell Inuyasha nii-san because he won't be mad at Rin…and R-rin is r-really happy!" The girls' eyes overflowed with tears as she cried.

Inuyasha pulled her in close and rubbed her back, "It's okay, you can cry as much as you need to Rin." He held her close until she finally calmed down. "Can I see a smile? I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru would appreciate it too." It caused the little girl to beam brightly. "So is Lord Sesshomaru a nice voice?"

"Yes! Lord Sesshomaru is the most best! He's very kind to Rin!" She smiled radiantly. They headed back to the other area, "I think Lord Sesshomaru likes Inuyasha nii-san a lot too!"

"Yeah? Why do you say?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Because he is different. He is pretty and kind too." Rin smiled happily. Her straightforwardness made him want to blush, wondering if it was the lord who told her these things. He'd already assumed the lord had a crush of some sort on him based on past interactions.

"I'm sure he is very pretty and kind as well." Inuyasha laughed.

"Me too!" Rin giggled.

He spent the rest of the time under the watchful gaze of Lord Sesshomaru, as he helped the kids with their homework until dinner. He stayed for dinner before heading back to his apartment. He stopped at a convenience store with the Lord hot on his tail. When he exited he bumped into someone standing next to a pole and apologized. However, his eyes widened when he realized it was a drop-jawed other-worlder. "Did I just apologize to a pole? Man I need to go to sleep." He played it off and continued on his way. However he was almost perfectly certain the lord had seen and he was freaking out on the inside. 'It's okay right?' Inuyasha thought to himself. He was sure he could just… his thoughts were cut off at the sensation of touch on his back, causing him to jump and look around. Sesshomaru was standing behind him with an astonished look. "What the fuck was that?" He questioned aloud.

"He is able to touch us?" Sesshomaru whispered in shock, unsure of what to do with the information. He stopped out of it when Inuyasha began to sprint away. Sesshomaru was still trying to process how this was at all possible.

As far as he knew, aside from the human his father had been involved with it was impossible. Inuyasha entered his apartment and darted for his bedroom, tearing it apart as he freaked out. "WHERE ARE THEY GODDAMNIT!?" He shouted angrily, shocking the lord. Inuyasha felt his anxiety beginning to become a panic attack as his mind delved into a stream of what ifs. He finally found the small orange bottle he was looking for and scrambled for the kitchen to get water. Taking two pills at once he dropped the water and pills as he kneeled with his head between his legs as he shook. He didn't want a repeat of last time this happened and he was freaking out. "Not again. Not again. Not again." Inuyasha repeated, he tried taking deep breaths but nothing was working so he had to wait for his medicine. "Calm down Inuyasha, it's okay. Breathe." He spoke to himself.

Sesshomaru watched the ordeal with bated breath. Had Inuyasha gone through what Rin had? Rin told him that an orange bottle was typically medicine of some type. Sesshomaru looked down at his hand. Had touching him caused that? "Inuyasha…I apologize…" He never apologized for anything but looking at the human huddled on the floor shaking with water on the floor and pills scattered on the counter pushed the words from him. Soon the shaking stopped and Inuyasha stood. Sesshomaru let out a breath he'd been holding as Inuyasha left the kitchen and headed back to his mess of a bedroom.

Stripping, Inuyasha crawled under his blankets and focused on going to sleep. The attack had exhausted him. He hadn't had one in many years. He covered his head with the large comforter and relaxed further as the medicine did its job. He was happy he made it home, otherwise he would've probably needed to go to the hospital. It got hard to breathe sometimes and he ended up passing out before. He'd heard the lord's apology and really just wanted to be left alone at this point. Why did life hate him so much? He never felt the lord pop away before he felt into an exhausted sleep.

When he awoke in the morning the lord was gone. He sat up slowly and stretched before lying back down. "I'm not going to school. I don't feel like it." He whispered to himself. He needed to do something, anything to take his mind off of yesterday. He grabbed his phone and scrolled through, he wanted to blow off some steam. He smiled at the message he sent to one of his exes, hoping she was available and up for an early morning romp.

()()()()()()()()()()

Sesshomaru had found himself another dilemma. He was able to touch the man but Inuyasha had seemed so frightened by the sensation. His moral compass was struggling, fighting him. He could touch him, feel his breath. He wanted it. He wanted him. Only, he was unable to have all of him as he wished. This was maybe a once in a million chance, he could feel him, hear that voice only for him. No. He was an honorable youki. He would woo the human no matter what it took! Right? Was the human so enticing he could lose himself? The young lord made his way from his chambers to the dining room where he and his father shared meals. His father was seated, enjoying tea and he joined him. They spoke politics and about the issue of a hanyou being born in the city.

"Yes the mother, laid with a human. She said he was quite amorous but had been killed by his village when they learned of their relationship." His lord father informed.

"Vile tainted creatures. Has it been culled?" Sesshomaru sneered his disgust. He truly hated the abominations with a burning passion.

"It still lives for now, healers are studying it and the mother as well. It looks healthy, but its eyes remain red with youki. Its mother says otherwise however. Stating that they are an emerald when others aren't around." Touga answered.

"Foolish woman. It is clouding her mind, is it not?" Sesshomaru scoffed.

"It would seem so." Touga nodded. Very little was truly known about why the creatures were the way they were. Why they were crazed and dangerous.

"Why has it not been culled?" Sesshomaru asked.

"At the mother's family's insistence. Their daughter has pledged a vow that should her child perish at the hand of another, she too will follow it to the grave. They are a family that has seen much lost, it would hurt them greatly to lose another child. For now the hanyou and mother live on the outskirts of the families land, in a small house." Touga explained.

"Utterly ridiculous." Sesshomaru concluded.

After a bit more time spent with his sire, Sesshomaru excused himself and went to perform his assigned duties. He performed them quickly and without error before going to his personal gardens for a meal alone. He and his father would be speaking to the council later about various other dealings in the land. Sesshomaru found himself thinking about the hanyou and its mother again before his mind wandered to his own mother. Cold as she was, he couldn't imagine her feeling anything like what the hanyou's mother felt for it. She was as frigid as she was beautiful and he took after her a great deal. He thought about the argument that ensued when his father was seeing that human who gave him the affection he craved from his cold mate. His mother rarely left her sky palace now because of it and they very rarely saw each other either.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the grating voice of his annoying retainer. The kappa was lucky he was useful otherwise he would have decapitated him long ago.

"What is it?" He responded curtly.

"A sorcerer has been brought here for you, they know about the other world!" He screeched on. Sesshomaru's whip was tempted. His sensitive hearing was still developing as he aged but every time the kappa opened his mouth he felt like it degraded a decade.

"Bring them to my office." Sesshomaru stated moving quickly to his office. This sorcerer was old, older than even his father, and even his grandmother. A few moments later a slow knock sounded. "Enter." A rickety old woman walked in. She was clearly not youki but how a human could manage to retain such an age was beyond him. His mask firmly in place he glared.

"My name is Hiina. I have lived longer than the connection between the worlds. My services are at your disposal." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"What do you require in exchange?" Sesshomaru knew there was a price.

"Just a bit of gold for this old soul." She began, "And your word, milord." She smiled devilishly.

Sesshomaru's face betrayed none of his emotions, "And for what would you need my word?"

"I need your word that you will do everything in your power to protect that which you desire the most. No matter what happens. That you will accept all of it." She simply smiled and for the first time, Sesshomaru noticed her aging was reversing. She was becoming more youthful by the second.

"You have my word, though it is without question that this Sesshomaru will protect what is his. Now speak woman! Speak of the connection." Sesshomaru growled lowly, using his youki to further his point about his impatience.

"Milord the connection is the result of persecution. My young descendants were attacked and hunted for the magic bestowed to them by my blood. Humans fear what they do not understand. They did not understand them and so they sought to kill them. They thought my children youki for their magic no matter how they used it. Whether solving disasters, healing the sick, no matter what they did they were hunted." The woman paused. Her youthful brown eyes teary. "Wicked humans. My children used an ancient spell to leave this world behind, but they were unable to close the connection. That is why the connection exists."

Sesshomaru took in the tale, "Who have you told this to?" he asked.

"None but you milord." She replied, her beautiful face smiling delightedly.

"Why?" He asked coldly. He did not like the idea of being played the fool.

"Because I sense that you recently came into contact with one such being. One of my beloved descendants who still holds a connection to this world." In reality, she sensed two of them on the man. A female and a male, though the man's connection was extremely powerful. It intrigued her and she hoped they would be able to close the connection.

Sesshomaru immediately thought of Rin, but then his mind went to Inuyasha. The unusual man that attracted all those around him. "What of it?"

"I simply wish to bring him here and speak with him. No doubt after all these centuries he has many questions about strange occurrences in his life." She explained, producing a small stone. "This should allow him passage to this world."

Sesshomaru couldn't keep his eyes from widening. Of course she was talking about Inuyasha, but the opportunity to openly speak with the man made him tremble slightly. Sesshomaru made no move to take the stone. "How do I know you wish him no harm?"

"While my word does not hold the weight of your own, believe me when I say the last thing I want to do is harm my beloved children. I love them with every fiber of my being and only wish to see them once more." She stated firmly. "I thought the worse before I felt the connection." The woman's hand came to her chest. "It hurt so much to know how they suffered."

Sesshomaru would trust her for now, any hit of betrayal would result in her death, of that he was certain. Taking the stone from her she bowed. Be gentle with them, it has been so long I doubt they know much of anything about this world and the powers they hold anymore. Thank you Lord Sesshomaru."

"One more thing, Lady Hiina. For what reason are youki able to visit that world? Why do they visit that world?" Sesshomaru asked from his position.

"Of that my lord, I am not certain. I too have been seeking such an answer." She lamented. "I will take my leave now and leave your kappa with information of how to find me if needed. Good day." The woman left, the guards closing his office door once again. He turned the stone over in his hand before popping to the other world. He landed in Inuyasha's apartment that was still in disarray but the human was nowhere to be found. Sesshomaru sighed. It was a lot harder to go to his exact location as he had no desire to be stuck in a wall or something equally ridiculous. He concentrated and was still surprised by the sight.

()()()()()()()()()()

Inuyasha quickly showered and rushed over to his ex's home. She too was going for a lazy day and wanted to mess around. She pulled him in by his collar when he knocked. Their lips met harshly as he grinded into her. "Been a long time yasha!" She said excitedly.

"Too long." Inuyasha smirked as he swiftly removed her clothing while making their way to her bedroom. Pinning her on the bed he looked down at her as she panted in anticipation. Kissing her neck and caressing her breasts she hummed in delight. He left love bites all over her neck and chest before sucking a pert nipple into his hot mouth as his hands explored and rubbed her slit through her panties. He put a bit of pressure on her nipple before giving the other the same treatment. He removed her soaked underwear before kissing his way down. He kept his eye contact strong as he went down on her, causing her to cry out loudly and moan. Her hands fisted in his hair as her hip began to move, but Inuyasha didn't mind. While it was hot sometimes, he preferred this to choking on someone cock because they couldn't control themselves. Women were easy to please. He licked and sucked, her thick thighs tensing and untensing as she could do nothing but accept the pleasure he was giving her.

"Oh fuck Inuyasha! Inuyasha! INUYASHA! RIGHT THERE LIKE THAT KEEP GOING!" She shouted demandingly. Her hips jerking as she rubbed against his working mouth. Her body went rigid and shuddered as she came. That was Inuyasha's favorite part about having sex with women. The way they twitched and spasmed around his cock, and how soft they were. Many men didn't know this, but you could make a girl come as many times as you wanted before fucking her and she'd enjoy every second of it, if she was into multiple orgasms as he knew Hikari was. Some licking and sucking here, some toys there, and you'd have a mushy mess of a woman ready and willing for your cock. They always got so wet and Inuyasha loved it. Inuyasha rose and removed his shirt and pants, along with his boxers, giving her a min of recovery time. Girls had a very short refractory period, which matched his stamina more than men did. He could usually go immediately after as his refractory period was almost nonexistent.

"Are you ready babe?" Inuyasha smirked at the dazed look in her eyes as they clouded with an intense lust. Inuyasha bit his lip as he rubbed himself along her slit. Putting more pressure when grinding again her clit as he coated his length in her natural wetness. Pressing against her opening he paused. Waiting for her permission to continue as he always did.

"C'mon Yasha! Fuck me!" She said sultry.

That was all Inuyasha needed before plunging into her silken depths. "Goddamnit this tight pussy. I wanna fuck you senseless babe. Are you ready?" Her wicked grin was all he needed. He pulled out and thrust back in, building up a rough rhythm. "You like my cock deep inside? You want more? Beg for it!" Inuyasha could feel her tighten around him wordlessly.

"Please Yasha…harder!" She groaned loudly.

Inuyasha grinned and increased the strength of his thrusts. Her voice went of a few octaves and his thumb found her clit and he rubbed just a bit above it, not touching it directly as he knew it was much too sensitive for her. "Oh yeah! Please!" Her hands scratched long lines down Inuyasha's sides as he fucked her. Their moans mingling, oh how she loved a man that wasn't afraid to moan, but his dirty talk was even better. "Inuyasha really knows how to bring a woman to the brink." She thought to herself.

"Ahhh…I'm gonna flood this pussy with my cum." Inuyasha panted.

All at once her body clamped up, including the uncontrollable vice grip her vagina gave to his hard throbbing member. Inuyasha groaned and his thrusts became quicker and more erratic before he was doing just as he said he was, and filling her to the brim with his cum. Had her birth control not been 99% effective, he was sure she would have been impregnated by him ages ago, as she hated using condoms. Hell at this rate it might still happen he mused as he pulled from her. Her wet juices and his cum followed his limp sensitive limp cock out as well.

"Again?" She asked with a mischievous glint in her eye, "I have toys."

Inuyasha smirked, she never failed to please him. There was no real reason the two of them didn't work out, they had dated in a busy period of both their lives and realized while they cared for each other, they couldn't give one another the time and attention the other deserved. She showed him a cock ring and strap on with a devious grin. He took a deep cleansing breath, he was in for a long day.

Sesshomaru didn't know why he kept finding the hanyou in these situations. Did he enjoy the act of penetration so much that he would allow a female to do so as well? How sexual a creature the man was turning out to be. He watched as the woman thrusted into the chained up man who could only moan. He popped away, deciding not to watch this time around.

Inuyasha felt the air change but when he looked around there were no other worlders in sight. Maybe it was his imagination. Around dinner they finally called it quits and went out for a meal. When they were done Inuyasha took her home before heading to his own after giving her a kiss and a suggestive squeeze of her thick ass. He sighed happily. When he arrived home he was greeted by the sight of the wolf walking around looking very bored.

"Are you ready now?" He asked excitedly. Inuyasha sighed, as ready as he'd ever be. Kouga explained the mechanic for getting back. The feeling, the desire, imagination helped apparently.

When he opened his eyes, he was back. Back in the forest behind the barrier. He could see the sun touching the horizon as it rose. "Follow the sun." Kouga had told him. He examine his features. His claws and hair. He knew his eyes had changed as well and he could feel the furry tips of his ears. He checked the sides of his head, knowing his human ears no longer remained. His fire rat clothing had remained with him as well, and grew. He heard a rustling and darted off with much more strength than what he was ready for. While he knew how to handle the wild beasts now, it was still not something he enjoyed doing. He ran for a few hours before he saw the wolf. He stopped in front of the jaw dropped wolf.

Kouga stared and took in his features, "Inuyasha?" He asked, reaching out, only to be stopped by the barrier.

"What you mangy piece of trash?" Inuyasha growled. Actually growled. He'd forgotten he could do that.

"You're really beautiful…" Kouga was just staring at him.

"Aww shut up. How do I get out of this thing?" He said knocking against the barrier.

Kouga paused, "I don't know…I didn't think we'd get this far…"

"Flea bitten bastard! There are so many wild youki in here! You tryna get me killed!?" Inuyasha shouted. "I ought to!" Inuyasha approached the wolf angrily, and with a popping sound he was out of the barrier.

"Well that worked out…" Kouga whispered. "Come on, don't think about it, let's go to the den!" He shouted happily! Grabbing Inuyasha's arm and darting off.

* * *

I'm just gonna keep these coming since I'm doing much of nothing else, I hope you enjoyed this one.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's another one, I hope you enjoy it, leave a review and tell me what you think! Also, good news! The ending to TBTCIT will be up soon!

* * *

Inuyasha was tripping and falling over himself at the rate he was being pulled along by Kouga. The wolf was fast, that's for sure. He had never seen outside of the overgrown area and was too distracted to keep up with him. Yanking his arm back he caused Kouga to jerk and fall. "What the hell?"

"Just stop for a second asshole." Inuyasha huffed. He started to look around and breathe the air. It was so clean. Kouga looked in the same direction, use to it and unable to appreciate the sight. They were almost halfway up a mountain and Inuyasha could see the land stretching far into the distance. "Wow…" Inuyasha whispered. Kouga began staring at his face once more and taking in his features.

"You really are breath taking…" Kouga stated plainly.

Inuyasha blushed and glared at him, "Stop saying crap like that, it's weird!"

"I'm just telling the truth. White hair and brightly colored eyes are very rare even among youki. I've only seen the Lord of the West and Lord Sesshomaru with them. I'm pretty sure it's a tribal trait, so maybe your father belongs to their tribe." Kouga explained. "Come on, we're really close." The hanyou thought about what Kouga had said as he continued walking. He and Sesshomaru could be from the same tribe. "Oh, one more thing. Since you're pretty, your scent is really powerful, and rare, the wolves are gonna be more than a little interested. You'd make a great mate, so just let me know if they're making you uncomfortable."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I can feel your youki a lot clearer here. It feels really good…like…powerful, wag my tail at your feet good….I guess…." Kouga paused for a moment, "Youki like trophies. Conquests and all that. You're like a rare thing to be had if I'm being honest. They'll probably want to mate with you so stay on your toes. Culturally speaking, they do need permission from your alpha to court you. I guess that means your father." Kouga said seriously. "Inuyasha, don't hesitate to call me okay? My wolves aren't all that bad but they're also not that smart sometimes."

"Oh shove it, I can protect myself." Inuyasha grumbled. He could handle a few pervs. It was another hour before they made it to the main entrance of the den.

"Prince Kouga!" Was shouted as a bunch of wolves scurried to greet him.

"Prince?" Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Everyone! This is my friend Inuyasha. Please treat him kindly as a pack member!" Kouga announced.

The gang of wolves merely stared at Inuyasha in awe. "He's really pretty." One whispered aloud. Inuyasha teetered on his feet uncomfortable with the silence.

"Hi, nice to meet you all!" Inuyasha smiled. That broke the tension and they began asking him questions about where he was from and how he met 'prince' Kouga. Kouga pulled him away deeper into the caverns. They walked and Inuyasha took in all the sights, sounds, and smells. All eyes were on him as he was brought into what looked like a meeting room. It was really clear that he didn't belong here. Maybe if he had his human look at least his dark colored hair would blend in.

"Father this is my friend Inuyasha, he's going to stay here a few days." Kouga announced, interrupting whatever his father and advisers had been working on.

"Kouga you cannot just…" His father's words died on his tongue as he looked at Inuyasha. Now Inuyasha knew he was attractive enough, but just what were these people seeing? He wasn't hot enough for these types of reactions. Sesshomaru yes, definitely but he was a bit above average at best. Maybe more if he combed his hair more often. "Are you courting him?" His father asked suddenly, causing both to blush.

"No, it's nothing like that…" Kouga explained quickly, "We're simply friends."

An adviser walked up to the two and took Inuyasha's hand before bowing, "Then might I ask for the right to court you my love." Inuyasha glared at the man, he was becoming self-conscious about his appearance.

"No thank you." Inuyasha replied, unsure of how to reject the man.

Kouga grabbed the man's arm and twisted, "By law you need permission from his alpha to court him. Don't make me kill you." Kouga growled there was a lot of tension between the two before he turned to his father once more, "Father we'll be in my chambers. Let's go Inuyasha." Inuyasha followed the wolf and they came to a room. It looked warm and comfortable and smelled just like the wolf. Inuyasha sat on his bedding and watched the wolf go through his things. "This feels interesting and backwards." Kouga chuckled before coming and kneeling before him, "What do you think?"

Inuyasha thought about his question and smiled, "It's pretty cool _prince_ Kouga. You're wolves are weird though. I don't think I'm as attractive as you all are making me seem. I didn't know you were royalty…"

"Yeah I'll be chief someday." Kouga shrugged. "I think it's your youki by the way."

"My youki?" Inuyasha questioned.

"It's leaking out a lot…and it feels really good…" Kouga kneeled before him, closing in and sniffing. "Before, in the other world…I could only feel it a little bit…but…." Inuyasha was becoming uncomfortable with Kouga's proximity. "…it's so powerful…." Kouga's head jerked away with the strength that Inuyasha pushed him away.

"Knock it off! What's with you, you're even weirder than usual!" Inuyasha growled threateningly.

"Sorry…" Kouga mumbled. "Do you….wanna go to the town….?" He asked trying to dispel the awkwardness.

"Town?" Inuyasha questioned.

"There's a youki one nearby that we do trade with…" Kouga explained, standing and heading toward the door.

Inuyasha began to follow him, noticing the scrambling of wolves that scattered from the doors and the many others that watched from wherever they were. "So if it's leaking out…how do I stop it?" Inuyasha asked, unnerved by the stares he was receiving.

"I don't know…you usually just do." Kouga answered.

"Really helpful wolf boy." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and continued to follow the wolf.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

From Inuyasha's perspective the world was stuck in what looked like medieval times. It was really interesting but he definitely preferred modern conveniences. Kouga pulled him along through the bustling center, and in the distance, astonishing enough was a large magnificent castle. He was still getting all of the odd stares from the surrounding youki but he was happy he had the opportunity to see different types of youki. He was able to try various youki dishes and enjoyed being able to talk to Kouga openly. He also received a few more proposals which staggered a bit after Kouga put his scent on him in what he called a loose claim.

"Hey man you gotta try this!" Kouga said excitedly, "It's youki boar's tail! It's amazing!"

Inuyasha took the roasted meat before looking at Kouga questioningly, "By that you mean…youki like you or …?"

"Youki like me." Kouga said as he was tearing through the meat.

"W-why? Why would you eat people?" Inuyasha stuttered, feeling like he was going to vomit.

"What do you mean?" Kouga asked curiously.

"Isn't this cannibalism?" Inuyasha handed the meat back to him, unable to stomach the idea of eating a person.

Kouga, however, was still confused, "We're not boars, I'm a wolf and you're a dog." Inuyasha was obviously having a hard time understanding. "Human's don't eat other types of humans?"

"No…there are no different types of humans. Different races, different cultures, different beliefs, but we're all the same species… Are youki not like that?" Inuyasha asked incredulous.

"We're like the animals of the other world I guess. We're all really different, and can manifest humanlike appearances…" Kouga tried to explain best he could. "Sometimes youki tribes can be forced into cannibalism, that hasn't happened to my tribe in my lifetime though."

"So you only eat meat then?" Inuyasha asked for comparison.

"Mostly, yes. I like the way berries and fruit taste but they do nothing for me health and energy wise." For a moment the two simply stared at each other, a culture exchange that was hard for each party to truly understand. "I think…I think I can show you so you get it…"Kouga said suddenly. He pulled Inuyasha from the town back to the forest before moving a ways away from him. "Don't freak out I guess?" Kouga muttered before his body began to glow brilliantly.

When the glow was gone Inuyasha stood jaw dropped as he stared at the ridiculously large wolf before him. "Kouga?" Inuyasha whispered. The giant wolf slowly and carefully walked over to him before rubbing against him. "W-wow…so the boar was like a real boar then? Just able to change forms like this? So are youki animals with magic powers?" Inuyasha rambled off his questions as he became more and more excited about understanding them. Kouga began to glow once more before he was back in his humanoid form.

"I think that's the best way to put it. That we're animals with magic, with youki. There are some wolves who are youki but their youki is really low so they can't become humanoid. Those beast in the boarded off forest are youki but very low-level mindless things really." Kouga explained, happy to have some type of understanding getting across." There are some youki so powerful that their true form is gigantic, like in your tribe."

"Wow...I think I get it." Inuyasha smiled.

"Ready to go back to the den?" Kouga asked happily. The sun was beginning to set and his father would expect him back by then. He and Inuyasha made their way back through the town before running back to Kouga's territory. Reentering the deeper part of the den Inuyasha could see them eating a lot of raw meat together.

"Prince Kouga!" Inuyasha looked to where Kouga's name was called. There was a group of wolves sharing a deer and waving them over. Inuyasha decided to only eat the fruit available as he wasn't too keen on raw red meat. "Kouga you never introduced the cute one properly!"

"Watch yourselves!" Kouga growled playfully. "This is my friend Inuyasha. He's not from around here so treat him kindly. Got it!?"

"Yes sir!" the wolves chanted happily.

Inuyasha was able to get to know two of the wolf's closest friends, Ginta and Hakkaku. From what he understood the two were mated and wolves mated for life. They seemed to have an easy-going relationship though. "Are you planning on mating like them?" Inuyasha asked, making Kouga choke on whatever he was eating.

"You haven't told him about Ayame?" Ginta asked curiously.

"Who's Ayame?" Inuyasha asked, looking at Kouga expectantly.

"This crazy wolf demoness that I sort of promised to mate when she became of age." Kouga groaned. "It was such a stupid decision on my part, ugh…"

"Why?" Inuyasha questioned with a tilt of his head.

"She's of age and I'm not ready to be tied down by a mate just yet." Kouga clarified. "I just want to live life as freely as the wind right now. I don't want to have cubs yet either." Kouga leaned back until he was lying down on the ground.

Inuyasha looked over him, "Why don't you just explain that then? It's not good to lead people on."

"She's as stubborn as a damn mule that's why." Kouga huffed, while Ginta and Hakkaku chuckled.

After dinner, the two headed back to Kouga's room where he began to strip and Inuyasha realized how exhausted he was. "We can share if you want, or I can arrange a room for you." Kouga offered.

With the way the wolves in other areas had been looking at him during dinner, the answer was clear, "Let's just share." Kouga's bedding was large enough and he trusted him to respect his space. Inuyasha removed his haori, kisode, and hakama before climbing in behind Kouga where they chatted for a while before falling asleep.

()()()()()()()()()()

The next morning breakfast was short, and he listened in on the announcements while seated with Kouga. When they were over, they were stopped by Ginta and Hakkaku before being invited out to hunt with the others. Inuyasha had never hunted with others and everything he knew he learned on his own, so he opted to watch from the trees to see how the wolves worked together. It was actually sort of cool to watch Kouga command the pack, he really looked like a leader. Inuyasha could also now see why the youki were interested in his world. The most modern thing they had here, he would say, had to be guns. He wanted to see how the humans were living but doubted he'd be able to get close enough to a village.

Soon the pack took down a large buffalo youki. It was 3 times as big as the ones in his world and could feed the entire pack. They hooted and hollered before tilting their heads and howling to the sky. Inuyasha could just about make out what the howls meant oddly enough. They were calling more pack members to help with the prey, he missed something in it but jumped from his perch nonetheless. "Wow mangy wolf you're actually good at something!" He snorted. The wolves stopped and stared at him as Kouga gave his own comeback.

"Are you shiro-inu?" One asked after staring for quite some time.

"Yeah, he is." Kouga answered for him. Inuyasha gave him a confused look, "Your tribe." He'd forgotten that they were set on him being a part of Sesshomaru's tribe.

"There's so few of you I'd never seen one aside from the Lord and Prince." The wolf explained, "Are all of you beautiful?"

This caused Inuyasha to blush as he was unsure of how to respond, "I guess…" He turned to Kouga, "So what about your tribe?"

"Ahh, yeah, I'm from the Kourinome tribe. We have ice blue eyes and dark features, but our eyes are where we get the name." Kouga explained.

"But there are so many wolves without them here…" Inuyasha stated causing everyone and everything to stop moving. The dark look on some of the blue eyed wolves faces.

Kouga looked a little shaken as well. "A few decades ago…a wind sorceress…wiped out a good chunk of the pack…The wolves who don't look similar to me are helping us until enough cubs are born and our population is restored. They'll go back to their tribes when we don't need their help anymore. Inuyasha…it's a really sore topic here so please don't mention it anymore…okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Inuyasha apologized. The vacant look in Kouga's eyes was too much and he ended up hugging him which made the wolf stiffen slightly before accepting it.

"Humans have weird customs." He whispered near silently into the hanyou's ears, to prevent the other wolves from hearing him.

"Do youki not hug each other?" Inuyasha questioned, still embracing with the wolf.

"We hug children and our mates." Kouga explained, "In my tribe we use different gestures for companionship among friends." Inuyasha nodded before releasing him. "Come on, let's go eat!"

In the short time he'd been with the wolves, he'd come to realize that they were very much like humans with animalistic tendencies. He knew that they sort of had that understanding already but the similarities really sent him reeling. Kouga and the others had slipped away when he wasn't paying any attention. The thing that made him realize this was when many of the small omega wolves finally worked up the courage to come speak to him. Batting their large blue eyes, they were definitely cute. If the males were wearing chest coverings he doubted he'd be able to tell them apart from the women because they all looked so soft and…well….fuckable. He'd love to make one or two howl his name. The beta's and alphas of the tribe were a lot more annoying. He didn't like aggressive pursuit, it made him uncomfortable. "Back off omegas, he's mine." One alpha growled, flaring his youki energy, making the poor omegas shift and tremble under his power.

"Not interested." Inuyasha growled before turning back to the omega he was speaking to. Kaito, the alpha, bristled and grabbed his arm with a hard tug, making Inuyasha growl angrily before he was released. Kaito and surrounding omegas were on the ground looking at him in fright.

"S-sorry…" Kaito was quick to scurry away but the omega's remained where they were, and very tense.

"Hey, are you all okay?" He asked, the tension dissipating and them slowly picking themselves up.

"Inuyasha-sama is really powerful! I was so scared!" One exclaimed to another.

"Me too! I wasn't expecting it since he's so pretty but wow! I'm sure even alpha would look at him differently!" Another said cheerfully.

"Thank you Inuyasha-sama! That was amazing!" Hisoka, the omega he'd been flirting with exclaimed. "You're so strong!" He said with glee clasping on to Inuyasha's arm happily.

Inuyasha could only smile at the cute antics of the omegas, as he heard the alphas and beta wolves talking, "I don't blame him. The Kourinome omegas are so cute, and there's a bunch of them finishing their maturity cycle, but they're still so shy around the beta's and alphas, even though they want to mate." Maturity cycle? Inuyasha questioned. Puberty? He assumed.

"That's because alpha kept them under lock and key so they wouldn't be kidnapped. Kourinome omegas are known for being that cute. My mom is from this tribe and my father fought fang and claw to have her." The alpha explained.

"Inuyasha-sama." Inuyasha's attention returned to the omegas. "What tribe are you from? Your hair and eyes are so pretty."

"Ah, shiro-inu. You have very beautiful eyes yourselves." Inuyasha answered sending them into a fit of giggles. He continued to chat with the omegas and flirt with Hisoka who received nudges and snickers from the other omegas as they teased him. When the meal was over they said their goodbyes and went off together to complete their duties to the tribe. With nothing to do, Inuyasha began to sniff around for Kouga. His search lead him to another cave.

When he entered, he heard grunting. Scowling he walked a bit further in before stopping at the sight. Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he watched Kouga's hips slam into Ginta who was using his mouth to service Hakkaku. Inuyasha's eyebrows went to his hairline. It really was wild to be on the other end of this. Inuyasha thought to himself. Kouga shifted Ginta into his lap and gave Hakkaku a smirk. Hakkaku settled in front of the Ginta and began pressing into him. "Ah AH!" Ginta moaned as he was filled with both wolves. When Hakkaku was fully seating they waited for a moment giving Ginta a bit of time to adjust, before thrusting together. Inuyasha felt his cock twitch and that's when he turned around and headed to Kouga's room. He wasn't a pervert like the wolf and wouldn't be watching the wolf have sex.

He was bored as he waited for the wolf to come back to the room. He didn't know what he could do aside from wander around the caves, which he did. Eventually, he came to a room that was heavily guarded. They looked hesitant about whether to let him through or not. "Oh, Inuyasha-sama!" A familiar voice called from beyond the guards. Hisoka sped to him with a cheerful glint in his eye. "Are you just exploring the caves?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

"Yeah, what's through here that they have it guarded?" Inuyasha asked.

"We omega, pregnant wolves, and cubs stay in this area. Do you wanna see?" He asked excitedly.

"Sure." Inuyasha allowed the wolf to pull him pass the guards and Inuyasha smiled at the things he was seeing. In a large area, several wolf children of various ages were running around and playing under the watchful gaze of guards, pregnant youki, and the omegas. "So cute." Inuyasha whispered causing Hisoka to laugh.

Many of the children stopped to stare at him curiously, while others hid behind guards and the other adult wolves. "There are many cubs here as we're breeding quickly to build the pack more. The infants are through there, this is the playroom. My and the others rooms are down that way."

"Can I teach them a few games?" Inuyasha asked with a smile. The wolf cubs were very shy at first but not for long. Inuyasha was excellent and by the end, when Kouga came by later in the day, they were begging him not to leave.

"Inuyasha-shama please stay!" One cried a bit.

"I'll come by and visit another time okay?" Inuyasha promised.

"""Okay!""" chorused the cubs.

Kouga was standing by the door smirking. Hisoka stopped Inuyasha before he could join him, "You're really great with them…do you want cubs?" Hisoka blushed at his own question.

"Someday, I'd love to have a bunch of them." Inuyasha smirked and pecked the wolf before heading off leaving a red-faced wolf omega to be swarmed by the other omegas. Kouga raised an eyebrow in question. "Oh shove it wolf boy. He's cute."

As they walked Kouga smirked, "He's a virgin you know." Inuyasha glared, "I'm just saying! He doesn't have any experience so be gentle with him if you're planning on messing around. Be careful though, there's an alpha with his eye on him. Even though Hisoka's alpha is rejecting all proposals until he himself says something."

"How does that work? The alpha thing. Cause you're saying Hisoka's alpha but other people just say alpha." Inuyasha questioned, wanting to change the topic.

"Alpha is my father, my alpha. He's the pack leader. A person's alpha is usually one of their parents, Hisoka's mother is his alpha. She was the pregnant youki sitting with the cubs learning how to walk. The one with the narrow eyes and big breasts." Kouga explained.

"Oh crap, so she saw that?" Inuyasha face palmed. "She's not going to try and hurt me is she?" Inuyasha asked worried.

Kouga shook his head and barked out a laugh, "No, the reason she's waiting for Hisoka is because she wants it to be his decision. Anyone who tries to mate him or anyone really without the permission of their alpha, immediately gives their life to the alpha and The Alpha, my father, will allow them to be killed unable to fight back."

"Oh wow." Inuyasha exclaimed.

"So when Hisoka finds the one he wants to mate with for life, he'll tell his mother and she'll give her blessing. Sometimes youki and given to others to be mates for political reasons, or even less important reasons. She doesn't want that for her cubs I guess." Kouga sighed, "Or for them to be taken by force."

"Well that's good I guess, but I feel bad since I'm not really looking for a mate." Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well I doubt he is either, he hasn't gone through his first heat yet, he won't be able to mate or have cubs until then so right now it's more than likely a sexual thing." Kouga explained.

"Why do you know so much about him?" Inuyasha scowled.

"It's my job as heir to know about the needs of my pack. To be honest, I'd rather you be the one they went to for their sexual frustration." Kouga said as they finally entered his cave.

"Why?" To Inuyasha the statement was so weird.

"Because I know you're not going to treat them roughly. There's been many times when an alpha or beta was too rough with an omega and it scared the omega so much that they went to Alpha to feel safe again, instead of going to their parents. They wanted pack safety. Which is why they're guarded the way they are. So, fuck as many of them as you want I guess." Kouga laughed at the blush staining Inuyasha's face as they stripped and got into bed for a nap.

"I think I'll go back home tomorrow." Inuyasha stated in the silence.

Kouga turned to face him, "Did you enjoy it here?"

"Yeah, I learned a lot too. Thanks." Inuyasha smiled. Instead of napping like they planned, the two simply chatted about all the things Inuyasha had learned since being there.

()()()()()()()()()()

To say that Lord Touga was angry didn't do it any justice, there was one word that described how he was feeling currently and it was PISSED. He was ready to kill whoever thought they could go into his tribe private lands and get away with it. Sesshomaru followed closely behind but not too close to his father's volatile youki energy as it whipped and lashed out at the surroundings. His family hadn't been to the territory in eons so it was no wonder that maybe someone broke in seeing it unattended.

When they arrived, Lord Touga checked the barrier, it was intact and showed no signs of being tampered with, and so what happened then? He caught the scent of a wolf in the area, as did Sesshomaru, to whom the scent seemed familiar. "The blue-eyed wolf?"

They sniffed the air more, the scent was familiar yet foreign to them. The other creature was of their blood, a shiro-inu for sure. However, they didn't know this scent, "A rough shiro-inu?" Touga questioned.

"Impossible…we keep significant track of all shiro-inu and none have been banished in eon's father." Sesshomaru stated coldly as he thought.

"We will track the scent, it is a few days old. Perhaps they were looking for our tribe, come." Lord Touga took off at break neck speed in the direction of the scent.

Sesshomaru followed his father, whose anger had dissipated and excitement began to grow. He was practically skipping through the forest as he followed the scent to the Kourinome Mountains. His lord father howled to their cousins whose alpha came out immediately.

"Hello cousin."

"Greetings my lord, what might my pack do for you and your son?"

"I am looking for a member of my pack whose scent I tracked here."

"Ah yes, we've seen the boy, quite the beauty isn't he?"

"You see my old friend, that is the issue here. He is a shiro-inu we have not come in contact with in all these years and we believe he might have been looking for us." Touga said nearly vibrating in excitement.

The wolf smiled, "He is inside the den. Follow me." Lord Touga refrained from sprinting as he and Sesshomaru followed behind. Aside from he, his father, and his mother, there were 16 other shiro-inu. This one would make 17. "Do you know how old he is cousin?" Touga asked curiously as the scent of the lad became stronger.

"Can't be much difference between my son and he I would say. Maybe a bit older than the omegas and a bit young than my son. I would guess 150 to 170 years old.

The inus eyes widened in shock, "He is so young. That would mean…." Lord Touga started before becoming pissed, "Someone abandoned a pup." There was no reason any inu under 200 years of age would be left to their own devices when considering how rare they were.

"Ginta, Hakkaku, where is my son and his friend?" The wolf asked the two who jumped in surprise before bowing to the lords and alpha.

"Kouga said he was leaving so he saw him off…" Ginta answered quickly.

"When did they leave?" Touga asked frustrated.

"About an hour ago…sorry…." Ginta shrank into Hakkaku at the look on the inus faces.

Lord Touga and Sesshomaru thanked their cousins before heading off in the same direction as the two. Touga let out a howl that signified safety and pack, hoping the inu would race to them as well. However, a few miles away, Inuyasha and Kouga heard the howl and panicked. Just as they burst through the foliage, Inuyasha got the hang of popping back to the otherworld as he caught a glimpse of Sesshomaru and a towering figure next to him. When next he opened his eyes he was standing in his apartment, and it was the middle of the night. He checked a clock, it was 3 in the morning. He hadn't meant to leave Kouga in that situation and debated popping back, but Sesshomaru was there and he didn't want to run the risk of him discovering who he was.


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha, in a word, was extremely anxious. He'd been home for over a day and hadn't seen nor heard from Kouga. He hoped no, he prayed, the wolf was alright. He didn't think he would've run into Sesshomaru and all he could think about now was going and checking on him. His stomach was in so tight a knot that he couldn't even keep food down. It didn't help that for some reason youki were looking at him more. It put him on edge.

What made it worse, was that he couldn't leave. Sesshomaru had come back and does nothing but watch him since that day. Inuyasha was forced to behave as normal as possible in order to keep the suspicion down. He'd rather die that let any other youki find out about him. The first time was fine, the second time he had to fight tooth and nail to be free. He noticed, however, that Sesshomaru was behaving a bit more oddly than usual and he didn't like it. The youki would approach him with some type of resolve before backing away. Inuyasha sighed, he had a break coming up in about 2 days and decided to check on the wolf then.

The hanyou turned human went through his days as typically as he could manage until his final day of class. He and his friends ate dinner together that night and talked about what they'd be doing during the break. He declined all requests saying he would would be helping out with the children for his aunt.

"Inuyasha you work too hard!" one complained.

"Come on and live a little! There's even this nice ass barbeque place a short walk away from the hot springs. Come with us!"

"No guys I already promised the kids." He lied.

"Fine. Next time you owe us."

"You got it!" Inuyasha laughed. When he arrived home with the lord hot on his tail he threw his things down and stretched.

Sesshomaru watched him closely. He'd been going back and forth with himself on whether to use the stone or not. However now, now he was certain. The human wouldn't have any responsibilities for a few days in this world which would definitely give him enough time to woo him in his own. He approached the human who had flopped onto his bed with a loud sigh. Holding the stone, he pressed it into his back and with a confused shriek from him as he was swallowed into the other world. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he too popped to the other world.

()()()()()()()()()()

One minute he was lying in bed and the next he was eating dirt in front of a small hut. Looking at his clawed hands and firerat clothing he growled. What the fuck had Sesshomaru done to him? Inuyasha looked around, taking in the rest of his surroundings. "Isn't this quite the development?" A young woman chirped. Inuyasha backed away from her, something was off with her.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha growled.

"I'm your grandmother. We have many things to talk about young one so lets have tea and chat." She said with a warm smile.

"Fuck that!" Inuyasha snarled before darting away. He didn't know what was going on but he couldn't get back to his world no matter how hard he tried. What had Sesshomaru done!? He wanted to scream. He ran for miles before realizing he had no idea where he was. Taking a chance, he headed towards the scent of humans but was stopped when and arrow was placed at his feet.

"State your purpose demon!" A somewhat familiar voice shouted.

Looking ahead Inuyasha saw, "Kagome?" It was wild, she looked like an older more mature version of Kagome.

"I know nothing of the Kagome! What is your purpose!?" She shouted as she notched another arrow.

Inuyasha held his hands up, "I just needed directions. I know next to nothing about these lands and I'm trying to find my friend. But…could you answer a few questions for me…?" His curiosity was getting the best of him. "I've never met a human in this world before."

"Pristess Kikyo! We're here!" A group of human men joined her with farming tools used as weapons. "Vile demon begone!"

"Enough!" Kikyo stated firmly. "Your aura. Why is it like this?"

Inuyasha tilted his head in confusion, "My aura? What do you mean?" He was still in a bit of shock about the similarities between Kagome and this new woman, Kikyo.

"I've never met a demon with clashing auras. What are you?" Kikyo said wearily, entire body tensing.

"Oh wow, you can sense that? That's awesome! I'm only half-demon by the way." Inuyasha explained, but that just made the humans go ridged.

"How is that possible…your mother, she was human or youki?" Kikyo asked stunned.

"Human…?" Inuyasha asked, wondering why it was relevant.

"Vile creature! A bastard of a whore!" A man shouted.

Inuyasha growled loudly making a few step back and ready themselves, "The last thing anyone in this goddamned world is gonna do is insult my lovely mother." The men began cowering behind Kikyo.

"I apologize for the words of the village men, but it is not possible for you to exist. Human blood and youki blood do not mix well. Your mother lived?" Kikyo said astonished.

"Well I guess I'm an exception. Yeah, until a sickness took her when I was still a kid." Inuyasha sighed, becoming a bit sad talking about his mother who he'd loved dearly.

"I did not wish to bring about bad memories. Where is it you would like to go?" Kikyo asked.

"The uh, Kourinome Mountains?" Inuyasha hoped that was right.

Kikyo merely pointed, "It is north of here."

Inuyasha was about to dart off but stopped, "Would it be alright if I came to speak to you again? I'd like to learn more about humans if that's okay."

Kikyo gave him a pitiful look, thinking that the man was raised by demons and wanted to know more about his mother, "That will be fine. Do not enter the village however, I will come to you."

"Thanks Kikyo, see ya around!" He said with a smile before darting off quickly. Kikyo looked after the hanyou in red and smiled a bit behind her sleeve.

Inuyasha had never moved so quickly in his life. He forgot he had true strength in this world and soon he was at the entrance of the den. "Is Kouga here?" The guards shook their heads and Inuyasha took off to the last place he'd seen the wolf. "Fuck!" He shouted, "Kouga where are you…?" His ears lay flat as he thought about all the bad things that could have happened to his friend.

"Are you about to cry, mutt-face?" An annoyingly familiar voice spoke.

Inuyasha's head whipped around before he tackled the owner of the voice." I really thought something happened to you man."

"Aww, I feel so loved." Kouga teased.

"Oh fuck the fuck up." Inuyasha growled. "How'd you find me?"

"The guards told me you were looking for me and I'd just missed you when we came back from hunting. So I followed your scent. Come on lets go back." Kouga said cheerfully. He didn't look hurt which felt really great to know. Inuyasha just smiled and followed him.

In the den, Kouga began to tell him what went down when Sesshomaru and apparently the lord of the west had shown up. They felt him leave the barrier and thought someone had been trespassing, when they smelled his scent and realized it wasn't familiar they wanted to find him because they thought maybe he was looking for them, until Kouga's father confirmed his age and now they're upset because they think he was an abandoned pup. Inuyasha took in all the information which was making his head spin. "I was able to get away with not telling them your name which is great, since it's not common in either world."

"Thanks. I'm glad you're okay as well…but Sesshomaru…in the other world…did something to me, and I can't get back now." Inuyasha stated looking at his hands.

"What?" Kouga sat up in shock.

"No matter how hard I try I can't go home. He did something and it forced me into this world. I'm stuck here." Inuyasha bit at his bottom lip.

"Why the hell would he do that?" Kouga couldn't believe such a thing was possible.

"I don't know and I'm not trying to figure it out I just want to go home. I ended up in front of this ladies house, she wanted to talk to me." Inuyasha went on.

"You have a place here until we can figure that out okay?" Kouga patted the man on the back he too wondering what the Lord could have done to the hanyou and why. "Come on, lets go to the hot springs and relax a bit. We can start figuring this shit out tomorrow." Kouga planned to keep his promise about making sure the hanyou didn't end up trapped here, and even if he couldn't the hanyou wouldn't be alone.

()()()()()()()()()()

Sesshomaru was back in his rooms and Inuyasha was nowhere in sight. He became furious as he ordered Jaken to reveal the location of the woman's home to which he flew to immediately. "Where is he!?" Sesshomaru barked out angrily. He'd never been more furious in his life, the way the man had shrieked in fear made his blood boil.

"He was here an hour ago." She answered calmly. "He is…quite interesting indeed. He cursed me before darting away, I'm sure he's safe however."

A second later and Sesshomaru's hand was around her throat emitting his deadly poison. "I detest repeating myself witch. Where. Is. He." Hiina had never felt such a pain in her life and used a spell to free herself from the deadly grip before putting a barrier between herself and Sesshomaru.

"I do not know. He was much quicker than I and refused to speak with me." She choked out, rapidly trying and failing to heal her neck. To think the young lord would become this volatile. She felt tears pouring down her face as she was finally able to heal the damage.

"Find him. I expect him in my presence within two days, or your life if forfeit." Sesshomaru growled angrily, he should have never trusted the witch in the first place and now Inuyasha was missing in his dangerous world. Anything could happen to a human in this world and it put him on edge, even his youkai whined in distress.

Back in his castle he immediately went to his father. Slamming the door open to the office of the lord and his advisers, "Father I have need of your immediate attention." He said urgently. The lord merely stood before dismissing his advisers.

"What has happened to the point you forgo your teachings of etiquette. What could be so important?" Touga looked at his son expectantly.

Sesshomaru's eyes remained fixed and cold. He was finding it difficult to relay to his father what he had done. "I-…" He began but stopped causing his father to quickly invade his personal space.

"What has happened Sesshomaru? As your lord and alpha, you will speak." Touga demanded, never knowing his son to struggle with words.

"I have done something I regret and I am unsure of how to proceed." He didn't want to tell his father what he'd done exactly but this should be enough.

Lord Touga looks at his son for a long time before opening his mouth to speak, "Then it would be best to correct it, would it not?"

The look in Sesshomaru's eyes was distant and uncertain, "And if I find myself unable to?"

"Then it is an opportunity for you to learn." Lord Touga gave a small reassuring smile to his son, and they went to the dining room for a meal. The lord had never known his son to regret anything as all things were done with certainty and a purpose, as taught by his mate. Ever since his son had first told him a human from the other world had caught his eye, he'd been wandering a lot more and a lot less attentive. He wanted to see this human for himself because of his son's strange behavior.

()()()()()()()()()()

Inuyasha sighed as he sank into the near boiling water of the hot spring. Had he been in his human form he'd definitely boil alive but this body was much more resistant. He relaxed and let his worries wash away for the short reprieve. The bathing area of the den was large and there were many youki bathing as well. He and Kouga were in a more private area reserved for the nobility amongst the wolves but he could still see everyone, including a bright blue eyed omega he hadn't seen in a bit. Inuyasha came to the edge of the area and waved him over with a smile. Hisoka smiled shyly as he was nudged forward by his friends.

It was weird to Inuyasha, usually he never went for the shy and meek type, but something inside him was thrumming with excitement from the wolf's behavior. He wanted him to stay just as he was, scared to make eye contact, small, and coy. Inuyasha smirked at the way Hisoka avoided looking at him with a dark red blush on his face. "Long time no see, Hisoka."

The wolf flinched a bit at his name, "H-hi...uh I mean yeah!"

They hadn't seen each other in what for the wolf was a few weeks but for Inuyasha was 3 days. The last interaction they'd had was the small kiss Inuyasha had given him. "Do you want to join me?"

"O-oh I can't do that…this area…i-is reserved for…"

Kouga cut the wolf off, "Just get in here man." He groaned from where he was before moving to let Inuyasha do what he wanted, he began flirting with a few of the women who were bathing as well. Inuyasha found it pleasing that while the wolves obviously didn't care much for nudity that Hisoka did. He found it very cute.

"So how have you been?" Inuyasha asked, sitting next to the omega who was trying hard not to look at him.

"G-good! Just helping out the pack and all, what about you?" Hisoka asked, finally turning to him but obviously struggling.

Inuyasha decided to tease him, "You're face is really red. " He leaned in and caressed his cheek, "Are you sure the water isn't too much for you?" Inuyasha's face was very close to his and when the hanyou thought the wolf would cave from embarrassment he found himself pleasantly surprised with the kiss he received.

"I…I really like Inuyasha-sama…." Hisoka confessed. When Inuyasha looked into his eyes he saw they had a red tint to them but brushed it off as his imagination. He could smell something spicy and sweet coming from the wolf that called to him and he scooted just a bit closer to inhale the heavenly scent a bit more.

"I like you too…" Inuyasha grinned. Hisoka's eyes widened before he smiled meekly. Inuyasha wasn't sure what youki liked to do for fun but he wondered what dates were like here, courting felt like it had a different meaning but he assumed it was the same, sort of. Anyway, he and Hisoka chatting for a while before deciding to leave the hot spring. Hisoka brought him back to the area with all the children but unbeknownst to him there were eyes watching them. He played with the cubs until dinnertime where he and Hisoka went their separate ways. Inuyasha could see Hisoka's cute glances towards him as they ate and found it very entertaining. His situation with Hisoka was doing wonders for his situation. It was easy to forget his problems when flirting with the wolf.

Kouga brought him to speak to his father and explained that he was a bit stuck and would be staying with them awhile. When the wolf alpha questioned why he did not seek the assistance of his tribe, he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly explaining that they hadn't ever been in contact and it made him nervous to do so, and he would consider it. "For my allies I will allow you to stay pup, but you must pull your weight as well, and not be off frolicking with Hisoka."

Inuyasha's face went red, "Why do you…?"

Kouga nudged him with a laugh, "Like I said, it's the duty of pack leader to know what's going on."

Inuyasha wanted to face palm but bowed to the alpha before leaving with Kouga. "I'm really tired actually." Inuyasha muttered as he shed some of his clothing before climbing into the warm furs. Kouga didn't seem like he planned to go to bed and was silently working on something. With the silence Inuyasha was forced to think about his situation. He wondered if he was powerful enough to kick Sesshomaru's ass. He didn't want to kill the man, just maim him, maybe cut off and arm or a hand. He sighed, looking around and really taking in Kouga's rooms to avoid his thoughts. It could be said that the room was very minimalistic but there were little things here and there that seemed to have quite a bit of meaning. There were hand prints on one wall that became progressively bigger and were placed higher with each mark. He wondered if that's how they measured his growth and though it was pretty cute.

"Kouga, how are youki born?" He asked suddenly. "I know males can give birth too, but like, why?"

Kouga turned to him with a look of horror on his face, "…are you being serious…?"

Inuyasha sat up, "Yeah…? Why? What's the matter?"

Kouga sighed heavily, "Do _I_ really have to explain it….can't you ask someone else." Inuyasha began to glare at the wolf. "Okay fine, shit man. Ughhhhh…." He groaned. "Everyone has a heat cycle, the more powerful you are the less your heat will affect you. Say the lord of the west, Sesshomaru's father for example, I doubt he even feels anything when he has his heat cycle. For omegas like Hisoka and the others, the heat is intense, angry even and calls to their mate if they're mated or any available alphas or betas if they aren't." Kouga paused and thought for a moment, "Sometimes your heat can change your status too. Like if one of the omegas first heat wasn't very intense, then their body might change to a more beta or alpha type with their next maturity cycle. It's hard to explain if you haven't seen it happen though."

"Have you had your first heat?" Inuyasha asked.

Kouga became beet red and growled, but stopped himself because of the look of innocent curiosity on the hanyou's face. "First. Don't go around asking people that…and yes."

"Why not?"

"It's like a dirty question almost…like…ugh if anyone but you asked me that I'd knock their fucking teeth out." Kouga explained, trying not to be pissed at the ignorant hanyou.

"Okay, what does it feel like?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Haven't you already had yours?"

"That's what I'm trying to determine." Inuyasha elaborated his thinking.

"Like, warm for me because I'm an alpha, but the less power you have the more intense the heat is. For some people they feel as though their burning from the inside out and your sex drive becomes very strong, and all you can think about is sex." Kouga explained, now curious about whether the hanyou had his first heat or not, but too youki to ask directly.

"I…don't think I've had it…" Inuyasha judged, he wouldn't just say he was too powerful because that'd be very conceited of him. "Humans become sexually mature around adolescence so from like 10-16 give or take and it varies person to person. I went through that…but maybe since I wasn't here I didn't go through the heat thing. Or I'm not old enough?" The hanyou thought about it a long while.

"Don't worry about it, it'll happen sooner or later. I'd always assumed we were the same age but I guess not then." Kouga shrugged. "Also…since we know that might happen, try to stick closer to me. Heat drives some youki mad and makes you feel very weak to their advances. I got your back. It's still early spring and the canine mating season is coming up, okay?"

"Yeah yeah dad, I got ya." Inuyasha waved him off.

Kouga rolled his eyes at the weird joke from the otherworld that had been explained a while a go. The wolf was a bit overwhelmed with everything that was happening and listened as Inuyasha's heartbeat slowed and his breathing evened out before burying his head in his knees. He'd been racking his brain trying to figure out how to help his friend but everything was coming back blank, everything except for confronting Lord Sesshomaru. Kouga sighed and crawled in next to his friend and watched his slumbering face. "You attract all kinds of trouble don't you?"


	6. Chapter 6

A few more days seemed to have come and gone quickly. Inuyasha and Kouga had been trying to find answers about bringing human's here from the other world but their searches were coming up empty. Inuyasha was currently sulking in a hallway alone because how adamant Kouga was about confronting Sesshomaru. He wouldn't say he was scared per say but he didn't want to give the lord a reason to pester him more, nor did he want others to find out about his ability. He stood up and took a deep breath, it seemed like confronting the youki was truly the only way, aside from that lady, but when they went to her hut she and it were gone.

The hanyou was making his way through the system of tunnels when he caught a familiar scent making him smirk. He rounded a corner and was greeted with the sight of Hisoka holding a small wolf cub while the healer checked on its mother. He could see that it was Hisoka's mother, she must have given birth recently. When he heard whimpering he could see two more cubs asleep in a basket. Inuyasha paused when he noticed the eyes on him, "Uh hi…I smelled Hisoka and wanted to say hi…" Hisoka's face tinted a light pink and he looked over at his mother.

She smiled and took the cub from his arms, "Go ahead." She said softly before cooing to the stirring cub. Hisoka joined him at the door quickly and pulled him into another direction.

"Heh, where are you taking me?" Inuyasha chuckled at Hisoka's enthusiasm.

"I want to show you something neat." Hisoka answered with a smile. Inuyasha was lead through the caves to the playroom, then through the hall that housed the omega, and pregnant youki rooms. Inuyasha was pulled into a room that smelled just like Hisoka where his arm was released and Hisoka began rummaging for something. Unlike the wolf prince's room, Hisoka's room was full of personal items, trinkets and crafts he could tell the children made. "Here…" Hisoka put a necklace around his head. It was beaded with two fangs attached. "The kids made this for you and wanted me to make sure you got it."

Inuyasha fingered the necklace with a smile, "I'll have to thank them properly then, huh?" When he looked up at Hisoka he could feel the energy in the room change. They'd never been so alone before, usually there were others around to laugh and giggle at their behavior. Inuyasha smiled and approached the timid wolf who seemed to notice their situation. Pulling Hisoka closer by the waist he gently pecked him before giving him a long, heated one. Hisoka's face was bright red as Inuyasha claimed his soft mouth once more, allowing his hands to roam the wolf's body. With the wolf pressed so closely and only wearing a pelt, Inuyasha felt his arousal clearly and smirked before pulling away and looking at his kiss swollen lips, only to dive back in for more. Soon he had Hisoka pressed up against the wall with his legs spread. He liked it, he liked it a lot. It was so animalistic with every bite, hiss, and growl that left them. Inuyasha didn't know what he wanted, or why he wanted it, but Hisoka had it and was all too willing to give. "Hisoka…do you wanna do more?" He asked. He really wanted to have sex with the wolf, he'd never been with a youki before, and knew that certain things with their bodies were very different which he learned from Kouga's explanations.

"Y-yeah…" Hisoka stuttered. Inuyasha moved them until Hisoka was lying down on his bedding looking up at Inuyasha nervously. The hanyou smirked and felt that thing inside him pur in delight as Hisoka refused to meet his eyes. Running his hands up and down the lithe body Inuyasha leaned down and captured a nipple as he began to stroke the wolf through his pelts. "Haaa…mmmmmm…" Inuyasha bit down a bit and licked to sooth, Hisoka could only moan as he'd never been touched by another.

Pulling away Inuyasha kissed the wolf once more, "Do you wanna keep going?" He whispered into the wolf's ears softy, causing a shiver to run up the omega's body.

"…yes…." He responded quietly as he began to remove his coverings with Inuyasha's help. Inuyasha smiled at what he saw. The hanyou could smell a thick spicy sweet scent coming from the wolf that drew him in and spiked his arousal. Hisoka was definitely attractive, and all Inuyasha could think to do was taste him. Traveling down Hisoka's body, leaving hickies in his wake, Inuyasha happily prepared himself for what he was about to do. Hisoka was pretty average in size but it'd been a while for Inuyasha, who licked his lips at the sight and caught Hisoka's eyes who waited with anticipation for him to continue. Beginning with a languid lick Hisoka's hips jerked as he moaned. He swirled his tongue around the head of his cock before descending once, twice, and repeating. "Oh, oh gods Inu…inuyah…sha…." Clawed hands descending into white locks for leverage. Inuyasha started up a nice rhythm, wanting to see Hisoka's stamina. Hisoka's eyes rolled a bit, he'd never experienced someone else's touch and he certainly hadn't been expecting Inuyasha to do this. He'd always been told it was an omega's duty to see to the needs of their alpha but Inuyasha was showing him something very different, something he enjoyed a lot. "I-inu…ya..sha…m'going to…to…cum…." Hisoka struggled as he moaned. Inuyasha hummed and increased his speed and suction. Soon enough, Hisoka cried out and his seed hit the back of Inuyasha's throat as he swallowed it all.

Inuyasha stood above Hisoka and began to take off his top layers. "You want more?" Hisoka's cock was becoming hard again watching the hanyou strip, not to mention from the power rolling off the man. Inuyasha's eyes were a dark red with irises as blue as his own, Hisoka shank into the bedding a bit more as he felt his youkai rise. Inuyasha was definitely a powerful alpha. He swallowed and nodded, wanting to feel more of the dangerous looking alpha. Inuyasha smirked and spread Hisoka's legs, who looked away in embarrassment. The hanyou noted that Kouga had not been kidding when he was told males produced a natural lubricant as well. He used his thumb to spread Hisoka's opening causing the wolf to shiver and whine. The hanyou watched with fascination as it twitched and more came out with Hisoka's arousal. He stroked the wolf with his hand to watch as more leaked out. "Fascinating." He mused to himself. Leaning in he noticed that this part of Hisoka was sickly sweet smelling while his cock was where the spicy scent was coming from. He began licking and sucking Hisoka's star, which caused the wolf to jerk and try to remove Inuyasha from his place between his legs.

"P-please don't! Not there…I..nu-Inuyasha- sa..maaa….!" Inuyasha's attention snapped back up to the shaking wolf. "I…Inuyasha..sama….I want you to….to…." Hisoka seemed to have lost the confidence to say what he wanted.

"Hisoka you're….so beautiful…" Inuyasha leaned over and whispered as he eased a finger in, causing the wolf to tense. "I wanna be deep inside of you…" He kissed, nipped, and sucked on a pleading mouth. Inuyasha added another finger. "You're so wet Hisoka…I wanna feel you…don't you wanna feel me too?" Inuyasha asked.

"I-I…want…to…with you….." Hisoka moaned, spreading his legs further so Inuyasha could continue. The wolf tilted his head up and to the side, exposing his neck, "Please…inside….alpha…" Inuyasha felt something in him snap a bit as he stopped himself from lurching forward and taking what was so clearly being offered. He shook his head clearing what had become cloudy, before freeing himself from the confines of his hakama. Hisoka's eyes widened. Inuyasha had noted that his penis was much larger in this form and assumed it was just a trait of youki, but maybe not from the look on Hisoka's face.

"Don't worry…I'll be gentle okay?" Inuyasha whispered as he rubbed against Hisoka to coat himself in the natural lubricant and sucked at the exposed neck. When he was fully coated in the sweet smelling lube began stroking Hisoka rapidly as he started to slowly push his way in. "Ugh fuck you're so tight Hisoka…." Inuyasha moaned. He was nearly fully seated when Hisoka gave a shout as he came. Inuyasha's chest and stomach were dripping with his seed but he smiled as he pushed the rest of the way in. Leaning down he kissed the wolf and whispered, "I love how sensitive you are, you're so cute when you cum, and you taste even better." Hisoka's face was beet red as he tried to hide his face. When the wolf was hard again Inuyasha switched their positions. Hisoka sat down firmly in his lap full of his cock as Inuyasha looked up at him and the wolf looked nervous and unsure. "This is your first time right? I want you to control our pace, I don't wanna hurt you."

Hisoka gave a small smile but then frowned, "…I don't know…what to…do…" He said quietly. Inuyasha grabbed his hips and lifted the smaller man before pulling him back down, getting a great moan from the wolf. "Do whatever feels right." He stated, keeping his hands on the wolf's hips as he started to experiment. It was so satisfying to watch and feel the wolf trying to find his pleasure. Inuyasha just wanted to pound him into the next world but didn't want to scare him. "Ohhhh…just like that…Hisokaaa…." Inuyasha moaned as the wolf found a pace he liked. It seemed to have given the wolf some confidence as he bounced on his cock with some of Inuyasha's help. After another half hour of letting Hisoka ride him, Inuyasha flipped their positions once again and set a similar speed, just slightly harder, deeper thrusts. Hisoka was holding on as he moaned and cried out.

"Hisokaaa…I can't wait to fill you up…." Inuyasha groaned as he continued to thrust. He sped up and brought them both closer climax. Hisoka's grip tightened as he cried out, Inuyasha continued to thrust, increasing his speed before filling Hisoka with his hot seed. Pulling from the wolf slowly, they lay there breathing. Inuyasha looked at Hisoka's tomato red face. "Do you wanna take me?" Was what he wanted to ask, but something inside him was very adamantly against the very idea but he wanted to switch positions and have Hisoka fuck him. He sighed and decided not to ask. He kissed Hisoka again and they went for another 7 rounds before either of them were even slightly tired. They lay together and slept until morning.

()()()()()()()()()()

Inuyasha woke to a light tapping on his shoulder, when he opened his eyes he was looking up at a grinning Kouga. "So, enjoy yourselves?" He questioned. The being in his arms stiffened but Inuyasha rolled his eyes and curled around the wolf more. "Come on man, get up we gotta go hunt for breakfast."

"Alright man chill." Inuyasha sat up and Hisoka rose with him blushing. "I'll see you later Hisoka." Inuyasha smiled and gave Hisoka a tender kiss before pulling on his clothing and leaving with Kouga. Since he'd been living with the wolves for a couple of days he'd been helping out and hunting with the wolves as well. He learned a great deal from them and even took down a buck by himself. It was great, he was more in tune with his instincts than he ever thought he could be.

They were all standing around after gathering the rest of the carcasses. A few of the wolves waved him over when he was simply watching Kouga handle and check the carcasses. "Yeah? What's up?" They motioned for him to follow the group, stating that a boar had gotten away and they wanted to circle it. As they walked through the forest. Inuyasha felt something was amiss in his gut but ignored it as he felt as though maybe he was just being paranoid. "So, I smell omega on you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, I got caught up with one."

"Oh we know." The hanyou tilted his head at the odd statement. "Of all the omega, it had to be Hisoka." The wolf growled. It was threatening and the other wolves turned towards him. Inuyasha took a step back, growling low at the threatening atmosphere.

"It's not like we're planning on mating so what's the problem?" He glared. Noting that this was obviously a ploy to lead him away from Kouga and the Kourinome wolves. He could see that these wolves had darker eyes and varying features. He'd noticed in living with the wolves that the Kourinome wolves treated him with a revered respect because of his association with Kouga, while the borrowed wolves scoffed at Kouga's authority, as he was simply the child of the pack leader and not guaranteed to lead the pack later on.

The wolf who was speaking, had to be the one with his eyes on Hisoka. A burly wolf he was. Inuyasha growled angrily as he was surrounded and attacked. They pinned his arms and legs to the ground and he was unable to free himself. "I'll make sure you never touch him again." The wolf straddled him and began to hit him in the face. Inuyasha could take being hit in a fight, but sitting here unable to fight back was torture. He could taste his boiling blood pouring from his mouth as he was hit repeatedly, every strike now making a wet popping sound. Inuyasha snarled and struggled but couldn't free himself. He felt his conscious fading, and an intense fear well inside him. He had no idea what the wolves would do to him if he passed out and he began to panic. The kind of panic where he knew he'd need his medicine, and then he blacked out.

The main wolf, looked down with a satisfied laugh. "Stupid dog. Learn your place." He watched in satisfaction as the dog passed out and laughed along with his friends. "Pathetic bastard." He growled and spit on the being on the ground before moving to stand. The wolves around him were laughing and released his arms. They cracked a few jokes before looking back down at the bloodied man in red, who's eyes were open and swimming in youki. The wolves backed up quickly because of the power rolling off of the man who sat up before standing. Something wasn't right, the few of them noted. The eyes were wild and beastly. "Dumb dog, learn your place." The leader said angrily flaring his youki.

That's when it began. Of the five wolves that attacked, only four remained shaking in fear. They took off in fear when their leader and the dog had begun to fight but now they could hear it. The demon in red was behind them and it was very angry. They ran away from the Kourinome mountains. They passed through a human village. The humans were much to slow to stop them but they were prepared for when the wild youki entered the village. They attacked and the women and children fled. The crazed youki let out a ground shaking roar as he tore through those attacking him. When the arrows and spears finally stopped he was bloody and his clothing was torn but he was still so very angry. He would kill those who sought to harm him. Not him, but the other him. He followed their scent for miles when he reached another village with a large castle in the distance. Roaring angrily he followed their scent and attacked.

They would pay, everyone would pay. "Help us! Help us please! He killed our friend!" The wolves cried to the guards who readied their weapons. The hanyou turned youki growled, no one would stand in the way of him and his prey. More guards exited the castle as the two attacked him. He fended them off with ease as he used skilled learned by his other half that those of this realm had never seen. His other half was scared and anxious, his other half needed him as much and he needed it. He would protect them and kill all who wished them harm. He growled angrily as he killed a few of the guards sending the citizens of the town running away to let the guards handle the situation. The wolves were getting away. The wolves who dared to plot against him. He would kill them all. Roaring angrily as the guards were in his way he began to slaughter them before realizing there was now two more obstacles. The two beings had an immense energy inside and he was unsure if he could take them both on at once. They were both very familiar but the shorter one was the pretty one that followed them around in the other world.

"Child of my clan. What has happened that you slaughter those within our domain?" The older one spoke.

The youki merely growled and looked around at all of the weapons turned one him before roaring angrily. He didn't like pain he didn't like to be hurt, he wouldn't let them hurt him. One guard got a bit too close and was torn apart under the angered beast, who roared as he sensed his prey getting further and further away. He would have their heads, of that there was no doubt. He moved to take off but was stopped by the other one who he promptly attacked, claws raking long deep gashes across the man's face, it seemed as though everyone had stopped breathing. "Calm yourself pup." The man growled a warning. The hanyou turned youki struggled and growled. He struggled, snapped, and tried to bite the lord who was holding him down. He let his youki loose to hide the scent of his fear, he was scared, he wanted to return to the other world where he was safe but he was trapped.

Lord Touga was unsure of what he was witnessing. He'd never seen a youki behave this way. It didn't make any sense. "What is wrong with you?" His words seemed to fall on deaf ears as the child continued to struggle. InuTaisho took in his scent and his powerful nose scented the extra flavor to it. "A hanyou….?" He whispered.

The crowd of guards gasped at his words. His son drew his sword, ready to end the life of the being. "No, he is one of ours, we will not kill him in the street like a common stray. We will call together our tribe." He stated. Using one hand to hold the hanyou's arms, he struck him over the head, effectively knocking him out. "Chain him and lock him in the dungeon." The lord watched as the half inu teen was dragged away. His son joined him where he stood before the lord drew his sword, Tenseiga, the sword of heaven. Seeing the beings of the underworld beginning to manifest he cut them, bringing those that had been killed back to the land of the living.

()()()()()()()()()()

It was a few hours before the hanyou woke, eyes red and irises blue he snarled and growled as he tried to free himself. He wouldn't let himself be hurt he would protect his other half. He pulled at the chains tearing his own skin and sending blood to the floor. He growled and roared in anger. Why couldn't he break these chains. He registered someone's speaking but ignored it as he clawed at the chains. "Pup!" The voice shouted laced with youki. Inuyasha turned towards the dangerous entity and growled. He was defenseless again, they would try to beat him again. He wouldn't let that happen. He snarled while trying to free himself. His roar shook the cage and he scattered parts of his youki to let the being know to keep away. He masked his fear with his youki and growled loudly.

"Father it is of no use. He is mindless, this creature."

Him. The youki's mind zeroed in on the beautiful being. He was the reason he was trapped. He caused it. All of the youki's anger immediately targeted Sesshomaru who raised a brow. The hanyou's struggling became more angered and fierce as he tried to free himself. Ignoring the pain of dislocating his own writsts as he struggled against the chains meant for youki.

"What of the human village?" Sesshomaru asked as they watched the animalistic hanyou.

"I thought that maybe he had come from the village but after I brought them back to life they said they'd seen him once before. The priestess didn't wish for me to stay long however." Lord Touga sighed. There were so few of them. The child had lived for over 100 years, where did he come from? Touga thought about the demon woman and her hanyou child, surely the one before him could not have survived long in this crazed state. Was there any merit to her words?

"So they were unable to fight him off this time?" Sesshomaru sighed.

"No…the priestess said he asked for directions…" That's why lord Touga was so reluctant to harm the hanyou. Many had seen gold eyes and heard a voice. They had not been exposed to this state.

The hanyou's face was bloody and the teeth he had been missing had regrown. When Touga first laid eyes on him he was sure someone had beat the young pup which would cause a surge in youki to defend himself. The lord watched as the hanyou continued to tug at the chains, and wild the chains did not budge the wall did and collapsed. Touga's eyes widened, "What an absurd amount of strength…" Lord Touga whispered.

"Barbaric abomination. Whoever sired or birthed this creature should be punished." His heir ruminated.

"Let us be gone." The lord stated and they left the dungeon.

The hanyou growled and cried in anger and fear, he needed to get out, he wasn't safe. Now able to reach the bars he growled, trying to free himself. He needed to get away or he would be hurt once again. He hated being trapped in this place, he was always trapped.

* * *

Leave a review and let me know what you think! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

The Lord of the West greeted his family as they filed in, he wouldn't assume, and he wouldn't place the suspicion on anyone. Things happened, accidents happened, perhaps it was one of the men who had impregnated a human and simply hadn't known. He sighed heavily, they would decide the fate of the hanyou today. He'd ordered his son to stay in this realm as he usually would be gone for a few days at a time, because he needed his son there as well. Truly he felt for the pup as well. When all were settled he began. He explained the situation with the barrier and then explained what happened in the village.

"What does a hanyou have to do with us cousin?" an older inu, Raiden grumbled.

"He is of our tribe." He was expecting it, expecting the outrage, the shouts of impossibility. "Bring him in." The dog demon ordered his staff. He frowned when he saw the hanyou looking worse for wear. His staff had to subdue him somehow to prevent the hanyou from harming anyone. All inu were present except for his mate and all eyes were on the crazed hanyou who was chained to the floor. He barked and growled and tried to free himself.

The hanyou began gnawing at his own flesh to free himself. His son was up quickly, striking the hanyou to stop him. "Disgusting creature, are you not enough of a disgrace." Sesshomaru said, the behavior of the hanyou pissing him off. The hanyou snarled angrily and tried to retaliate causing Sesshomaru to raise a neat brow.

"Sesshomaru leave him be." Touga ordered.

"What are you asking us cousin? Are you asking who sired this child? I have not been unfaithful to my mate as you have!" Another inu announced.

"Maybe it was your son." Another suggested but turned away as Sesshomaru sent the iciest glare he was capable of. The hanyou was spreading his youki angrily trying to keep the youki away. He growled and snarled as he struggled. He wanted to run away. He was scared. The other world was safer, even though he was trapped inside his other half, it was so much safer. The hanyou whined in pain but continued to struggle. The whine gained the attention of all those in the room.

"Cull it. It matters not the sire. It is an undesirable." Was a voice colder than Sesshomaru's.

"It is good to see you again mate." Touga smiled nervously.

"Do not speak to be Touga, I have not yet forgiven you for you infidelity." She snapped coldly as she approached the hanyou.

Inuyasha did not like this woman. He didn't like the way she looked at him. She raised her hands and they glowed a bright green. "Our pack will not tolerate uncouth animals." The only thing that stayed her hand was the loud commotion outside of the chamber doors. There was shouting and an obvious struggle.

"IF YOU DON'T LET ME THROUGH THIS FUCKING DOOR THE ALLIANCE BETWEEN THE KOURINOME WOLVES AND THE SHIRO INU TRIBE IS OVER!" A loud voice roared. That caught the inus attention.

"Open the door." The Inu no Taisho ordered. A servant did, and a few wolves burst into the room. One such wolf he knew as the prince of the wolves.

"What is the meaning of this?" His mates voice was icy enough to kill.

"You have to let him go! He hasn't done anything wrong!" Kouga shouted angrily, eyes stuck on the still struggling form.

"Explain yourself wolf cub." The lord ordered.

"He-he was attacked and I think that's why he's all….crazy…right now…" Kouga would have never thought he'd ever see Inuyasha in the crazed state of the hanyou of his world. He missed those golden eyes. "He would never hurt anyone who didn't deserve it…" The wolves around him confirmed it as the silence was filled with Inuyasha's struggling growled and snarling.

"He is a very kind young man and has been nothing but a delight to our tribe in his visits." A woman spoke. The wolves present were all alphas, "He was kind enough to catch my son's eye which is what caused the attack on him by visiting wolves. I would have never assumed he was a hanyou." The woman was Hisoka's alpha who came in his place as she didn't want him to be hurt but wanted to ease his worrying.

"He's my friend and has been for over 30 years! I know him like I do my tribe! It isn't his fault!" Kouga shout before being hit on the head heavily by his father who'd finally caught up to him. His father bowed and grabbed his son's head forcing him to bow as well.

"I apologize mi'lord for my tribe's behavior, we will leave you to your decisions regarding your own tribe." The tribal leader grabbed his son dragging him away. Kouga began to panic as he felt his father's oppressive youki beat down on his own.

He would apologize to Inuyasha later but this was the only way, "WAIT! SESSHOMARU! HIS NAME!" Sesshomaru growled at being addressed casually. What would he care for the hanyou's name? "HIS NAME IS INUYASHA!" Kouga screamed at the top of his lungs. "HE'S THE ONE YOU WERE FOLLOWING AROUND! HE'S HERE BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Kouga enough!" His father grumbled.

The inu tribe was looking at Sesshomaru, who was looking at the hanyou that had torn through half of his own wrist. "Stop." Sesshomaru ordered the hanyou who growled and snarled as he continued biting through. "Bring the wolf prince back!" He ordered. Soon the wolf prince and his father were back in the room. "How do we stop this wolf?"

"I don't know…I've never seen him like this…Inuyasha?" Kouga called. The hanyou's eyes snapped to him. He hated wolves but this wolf was familiar. This wolf was safe but he growled when he approached. "Inuyasha…I'm so sorry…I promised to keep you safe….but I couldn't…I'm so sorry…." Kouga whimpered. He was able to get a lot closer to the hanyou than others had been. "Do you recognize me?" Kouga looked at his mangled wrist with a frown before it hit him. The sick scent of a terrified inu. He wasn't just terrified this fear choked and threatened to kill. Then it hit him, of course he'd be this terrified. That's why he was pouring out his youki to hide it. In an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people. Is he like this because he's scared? He asked to himself. "Um…I think I know what to do maybe…to calm him down…" Kouga quickly approached the lord and bowed.

"He's from your tribe…when I got close…I could smell how terrified he is." Kouga rubbed the back of his neck, "My father is able to do something for the tribe, to help us feel safe…can you do that?" he asked. He felt really awkward but everyone in the room was watching calmly. Inuyasha was still growling but his eyes had followed Kouga. He knew the wolf could help free him but words were beyond him. He hadn't learned to speak as his other half had. "Please my Lord…he's my best friend." Kouga pleaded.

His plea was unnecessary as the lord hadn't wanted to harm the boy either. He approached very slowly but the reaction to him was instant. The inu tried to get away and use his youki to deter him. He used his youki to push the hanyou's away and coat him in it. The hanyou trembled as the warm feeling enveloped him. Could he trust this inu? The inu had gotten far closer to him that he realized which made his red eyes widened. Touga could now scent the hanyou's terror and pulled the chained hanyou into his lap and rested his head on the hanyou's letting a low rumble of comfort and safety leave his exposed throat. This was a dangerous move as the hanyou could rip his throat out quite easily however the hanyou didn't move for a bit.

Touga felt the hanyou sigh and rest his head on his shoulder, "It's okay Inuyasha…you are safe." He whispered to him. From the vantage point of the others in the room, they saw the hanyou's eyes close slowly as Touga removed the shackles. "You will not be harmed pup."

The hanyou turned youki relaxed in the warm embrace of the youki lord. He felt content, warm, and safe. He blinked slowly, looking at his wrist as it began to heal with the aid of the lord's youki. He decided it would be okay. He would come back if his other half needed him. Slowly closing his eyes, he let his other half rise.

The crowd watched in fascination as gold eyes blinked open slowly. "Wha…?" He murmured. His eyes shot opened when he saw the group looking at him and realized he was being held by a stranger, regardless of how comfortable it felt. "WHAT THE HELL!?" he shouted and struggled to get away, tripping and falling because of the pain in his wrist and the grip of the demon lord.

"You really are different! Amazing!" Some of the inu exclaimed.

"You're okay!" Kouga ran and embraced the confused inu. "What happened!?"

Inuyasha's hands went to his head as he registered his massive headache, "We were hunting…right? Then…those bastards tricked me…an..and…god my fucking wrist hurts! Holy shit! What happened!?" He exclaimed looking at his mangled wrist.

"You happened pup." A deep voice answered.

"Inuyasha…I'm sorry but I had to tell them…they were going to kill you…they all…well Lord Sesshomaru knows…" Kouga whispered apologetically. Inuyasha's eyes found the dog youki and slowly walked up to him. He was simply staring at the hanyou with a look of indifference but he was studying the features. Everything was the same except sharper, clearer, and white and gold. He truly was better in youki form. He wanted to wrap his arms around the hanyou and take in his scent.

"Now you know the big secret, so tell me what the fuck you did to me bastard." Inuyasha growled angrily, shattering Sesshomaru's hopes.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lord Touga demanded. It had been his son who stopped the proceedings.

"None of your business man." Inuyasha bit out becoming more pissed off by the moment.

"Sesshomaru explain." His father ordered.

Sesshomaru had already come to the conclusion that he knew his parents would when he learned the hanyou was in fact a being from the other world. "He is the human I found in the otherworld."

Gasps were heard as they all focused on the hanyou, whose own eyes widened in shock. "Impossible…" Touga whispered as his mind connected the dots. He went up to Inuyasha grabbing his arm roughly, "Your mother, her name!" He demanded.

Inuyasha struggled with the tight grip on his arm and growled. "Izayoi." Now that he had a better look at the lord he realized who he was. He was the youki in the painting his mother had. His eyes were as wide as the lords. "Where is she…?" He asked. Inuyasha remained silent, "WHERE IS SHE CHILD!?" He shouted coating the room in his oppressive youki, making all weak at the knees, even the icy lady of the west.

Inuyasha tried to snatch his arm away, "She was sick...when I was a kid…she…died…" Inuyasha was finally released but it sent him barreling into Sesshomaru who barely moved from the impact.

Lord Touga fell to his knees as grief consumed him, "She died…" Touga felt his eyes burn with unshed tears. On one hand he was happy to have another son, on the other his heart ached. "Leave myself and my _sons_ to ourselves, I wish to speak to them." Lord Touga growled, sending all being from the room. The lady of the west looked on a moment before she too took her leave. When they were alone Lord Touga took a deep breath. "Why wouldn't she tell me….?" He asked himself quietly. "Why didn't she…?" Touga 's mind found their last few conversations and he realized they'd spoken about hanyou of his world. He felt his eyes fill with tears as he began to sob. "It's my fault… it's all my fault…" He threw the Tenseiga away, "Useless sword!"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were uncomfortable. Inuyasha because he'd never seen such a grown man sob, Sesshomaru because he'd never seen his lord father in such a weak state and doubted anyone else had either. Inuyasha slowly sank to the ground in front of the man. "Uh…hey…it's no one's fault…it was genetic….she knew she was going to pass away young…." A clawed handmade its way to the lords back. Inuyasha found himself rubbing the lords back as he cried. He looked up to see an awkward stock still Sesshomaru and motioned with his eyes that he should do something but not even a hair on the youki's head moved a millimeter. Eventually, Inuyasha ended up with the youki holding him very close as his sobbing subsided. It was not how he imagined meeting his father would go.

The lord of the west held him at arm's length and smiled. It was warm and full of light. Inuyasha felt just the slightest bit uncomfortable with the gaze. "I have another son!" He exclaimed suddenly with a bright laugh. "I have another son!" He shouted again, startling Inuyasha. "Stand up son let me see you." Inuyasha suddenly found himself standing as the lord did a once over. "A little short but you're still young!" He joked. Inuyasha found the lord's enthusiasm contagious as he smiled a bit at the youki. "How old are you son? If I calculate from last I saw you're mother then you're 193 years of age. Much older than cousin assumed, maybe because your human blood makes you grow differently." Touga said, he would've expected Inuyasha to be half a foot taller than he was currently.

"In the other world, I'll be 20 soon." Inuyasha explained but nodded. He was 193 in this world but must look diminutive, because of his human heritage.

"Look at you!" The Inu no Taisho exclaimed, holding Inuyasha's face in his hands. "Now explain what you meant when you said Sesshomaru did something to you." They both looked at the still statuesque youki before Inuyasha began to explain, starting from the beginning when his mother told him to never acknowledge them to how persistent Sesshomaru was and how it hurt when he was snatched into this world. He was made to explain his relationship with Kouga and even landed on the topic of how he'd been trapped in this world for over 100 years. Touga listened intently, taking in every word. His attention then turned to his oldest, "What did you do son?" After Sesshomaru finished explaining, Touga felt his ire rise, "Were your thoughts so clouded that you believed the words of a witch!? That connection has existed longer than even your great-grandfather has existed. It is something that has always existed and yet you believe the words of a human witch!? He could have been killed!" Touga exclaimed, furious with his son.

"Father it is not that simple!" Sesshomaru began.

"To your rooms Sesshomaru! I'm too disappointed to even look at you." Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit but he said nothing and turned away as he left. Touga ran a hand through his hair as he watched his eldest son leave the room. He took a breath and then turned back to his youngest, before taking his arm and examining it. "We should take you to the healer. Your wrist is healing a bit slow. Come now son." The Inu no Taisho lead his son from the gathering room and to the rooms of the healer.

Sesshomaru paced his bedroom. He wanted to scream, he wanted to shout and throw a tantrum but his teachings only taught him to push it down and hold it in, but his father had never said that to him before. He'd never been told he was a disappointment. He strived to be the son his father could be proud of and in one go, he felt as though he'd shattered that completely. Why did it turn out like this? He would kill the witch with his bare hands when he found her. He would shatter her like a rag doll. He found his mind wandering to his newly discovered half-brother and paused. Was that the reason he was so drawn to him. As he thought he became more and more furious. He'd been tricked not once but twice. He'd made a fool out of himself around the human now hanyou. How dare the hanyou make a fool of him and his _feelings_. Sesshomaru became more enraged by the moment but there was nothing he could do. He wanted to maim the hanyou.

()()()()()()()()()()

Touga sat watching as his youngest received treatment. The hanyou was so very cute and he was very curious about his son's life up until now. The healer asked him to remove his haori and under shirt, Inuyasha pause and felt around his neck. "My necklace…what happened to it?" Inuyasha asked, before looking to the lord in question.

"I was not aware you had been wearing one, I apologize." Touga responded, watching his son's actions with curiosity. Inuyasha looked a little disappointed but nodded.

The lord decided to have the healer give the hanyou a full physical, as he wanted to know just how close to either half the man was. "Umm, could ya stop staring? It's weird." Inuyasha eventually said to the lord.

"I apologize…I am merely astonished by the fact that I have another child…" The lord explained with a smile.

"Let's just be grateful you can't fuck me up like the other one. Man is he a piece of work." Inuyasha grumbled.

"He is fine. Because of his mother he is that way. He was much warmer as a child. He was merely exposed to her for too long a time." The lord chuckled.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked at his father, taking in the features. "You don't have any other kids? If I'm as old as you say and I assume Sesshomaru is much older, then why not?" The hanyou found himself a lot more curious about his father as he was checked over.

Inuyasha listened intently for what felt like hours as his father talked about himself. It was very interesting and felt like they were making up for lost times. The healer butted in after a bit to give his report. "My lord he is in excellent health for one at the age of 150 years old! His youki levels are still maturing at a healthy pace as well. A bit short but still growing according to his youki."

"But he is 193." Touga stated after a pregnant pause. "Could it be because he is hanyou?"

The healer's eyes widened exponentially before looking between the two. "Impossible! My lord that's impossible! There's no way he's….he couldn't be…? Is he really?"

Inuyasha gave a short nod, "Yeah, my mom's human."

The healer found a chair and sat, taking deep breaths. "How is this possible my lord? A hanyou not driven mad with youki. This is impossible."

"You all keep saying that but I'm here right? Maybe hanyou aren't the problem and it's all of you." Inuyasha sighed and laid back on the table. He was tired and hungry. His stomach echoed his thoughts loudly.

"Are you hungry?" The lord asked, but before Inuyasha could respond Touga was out of the door shouting orders for a feast to be prepared. "My son is hungry, prepare a grand feast for his welcome home!" Inuyasha felt a blush rush up his neck. He didn't need a grand anything, he felt himself become more and more embarrassed as he listened to the lord order everyone around.

A few hours later, Inuyasha was begrudgingly sat next to Sesshomaru, whom he wanted to kill, at a large table with a multitude of youki. Sesshomaru said nothing but acknowledged him with a simple nod. Inuyasha scowled at the prince and turned away, he didn't want to be anywhere near the bastard that trapped him here. He thought for a moment before turning and facing him once more, "It's your fault I'm here and you're going to help me get back whether you like it or not asshole." Sesshomaru remained silent, he was still upset about his father's words and didn't need the hanyou thinking he was someone to be ordered around. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked around. Next to him sat Kouga, thankfully, and across from him were all of his father's advisers and next to them was the rest of the shiro-inu clan. All eyes were on him and it was extremely uncomfortable. Touga began to eat, signifying that all others were able to start. Inuyasha looked at the spread around the table, "My son you must try the fresh buffalo meat, it's delicious."

The raw meat was quickly added to his plate at the lord's words but Inuyasha could only stare at the bloody meat. Something in him wanted to eat it but a different part was adamantly screaming no. He looked around the table, all eyes were on him and he covered his mouth. "I..uh…I don't….I've never…." His anxiety was shooting up with all of the eyes watching him.

"What's the matter Prince Inuyasha?" One of the shiro inu clan questioned?

"Is the food not to your liking?" Another stated before shouting, "Bring the chef here! She's displeased the prince!"

"Off with her head!" Another growled.

"Wait wait wait!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "You can't just kill someone because I don't want to eat something!" All eyes were back on him.

"What's the matter then son?" Touga asked.

This whole situation was making Inuyasha uncomfortable. The unfamiliarity, the eyes, the staring…he felt like throwing up. "Humans…." He took a deep breath, "Humans don't eat raw meat usually….so I don't know….if it'll make me….sick…."

The lord inhaled sharply, "I apologize for making such a careless assumption. Have the chef prepare dishes fit for humans, immediately."

"You could handle getting sick a little bit when you're like this. If it was your human body I'd say no, but I think you should give it a try." The wolf beside him voiced.

"What're you on about dumbass?" Inuyasha glared.

"You're always worrying just like a human. You're youki right now. Your body is a lot tougher, you should give it a try, slut."

Inuyasha bristled at the insult, "You trying to fight you eunuch?"

Kouga stood up and made a show of looking down at the hanyou, "Oh yeah puppy? What's a mutt like you gonna do?"

Inuyasha growled, "Stick my foot so far up your ass you'll be tasting my foot for years." The lord stood in anger, as did many of the shiro inu clan, including Sesshomaru, but they all paused when the two began to laugh hysterically. "Oh man I'm gonna kick your ass!" Inuyasha chuckled happily.

"Says the bastard getting all worked up because everyone's staring at him." Kouga laughed in turn.

"You noticed that?" Inuyasha questioned as everyone sat down.

"Yeah, you always get nervous in the spotlight, it doesn't take a genius to see that." Kouga patted the hanyou on the back as they took their seats once more, "Here, try it raw at least. If it makes you sick then we'll know what you can and can't eat, right? I though you loved learning new things?"

"Yeah yeah, okay." Inuyasha took the meat that Kouga offered on his chopsticks. He felt a warmth spread from his mouth to his toes and settle in his stomach. "Uwa~! That's good!" Inuyasha ate more, feeling that warmth spread all over. It was like a warm hug and the more he ate the more leaked out, he was very happy. Kouga could be an asshole, but he knew him well. When he looked up at everyone he could see they were tense, and many were leaning away from him. Those of the shiro inu clan were leaning towards him however.

"Dud e you have to learn how to control your youki, it's leaking out even more now." Kouga complained, annoyed that the hanyou had so much power.

"You wouldn't tell me how so how the fuck am I supposed to do that?" Inuyasha growled at the wolf.

"Such a powerful child you are." Was an icy voice. "I hadn't known what to expect from the child of my mates mistress." Inuyasha was quiet as he looked into the cold eyes of the lady of the west. "Interesting…a hanyou child." She stated while staring at him. "Sesshomaru suffered the same problem, I will train you to control it." She declared with no room for argument.

Inuyasha said nothing, he couldn't discern how the woman felt about him but he nodded and bowed politely. "So Inuyasha, what is it exactly that you do in the other world?" One of his father's advisers asked.

"Oh, I'm a student in university." They all looked at him with questioning gazes. He paused trying to think before speaking, "So, for many really good jobs in that world we have to have a really high education level, so I'm what you might consider a scholar but it's temporary. I'm very young there, so it's expected that I'm learning."

"Ah, your mother's family must be very wealthy to allow for that type of lifestyle." The adviser laughed.

"Ah, actually, anyone can get that type of education. Yeah it's pricy but there's a way for everyone." Inuyasha explained, the advisers jaw dropped.

"What about the lord of the lands?" Another asked.

"Well there's an emperor, but the citizens vote on many things." The hanyou tilted his head for a moment before it hit him that he was a prince. His eyes widened a moment before his attention was brought back to the advisers who nodded in acknowledgment before many of them began asking their own questions.

"What is it like to use that _'car'_ contraption?"

"It's not hard but we learn to use them typically when we're 16 years old, because we're considered responsible by then. It's much more convenient than using horses."

Inuyasha answered a lot of questions like that before his father butted in, "Human's mature around age 14 from what I learned, so is there anyone special back there?" The lord asked with a grin.

Inuyasha blushed immediately and Sesshomaru sat up a bit straighter. "Uhh…not really…I've dated, courted people but I'm not technically seeing anyone…"

"Oh, and what of Hisoka?" The wolf king broke his silence. "You've been gallivanting about with him lately." The wolf prince began laughing at his father's words.

"We're uh…we're…." Inuyasha didn't know how to explain what he and Hisoka had. They were flirting and fucking…but…he didn't know if he was ready for more than that.

The wolf prince slapped him on the back, "He's just messing with you pup, chill out."

"I'm older than you cub." Inuyasha shot back.

"Yeah right!"

"193 mangy wolf!"

"W-what? I call bullshit! You haven't even had your first heat yet!" Kouga sneered.

Inuyasha turned his head at all the gasps in the room, "Is it that serious that I have one?" After that, dinner went on quietly. Inuyasha noticed how awkward everyone felt but he didn't understand why. Kouga did tell him that it was a private type of conversation so why did he say it out loud. He looked at his friend who looked like he wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

When the meal ended he was taken by his father to the royal wing of the castle and brought to a hall with many rooms. "Sesshomaru's rooms lie in the area we passed a moment ago, and these are yours."

"All of it?" He asked in shock.

"Yes, your rooms, guest rooms, dining area, garden….everything…just for you my son." The lord smiled. "I'll leave you to explore."

Inuyasha smiled as he looked around, everything was very nice. "I'm a prince. Ha ha! I'm a prince!" Inuyasha laughed. "No one would ever believe this." He laughed some more as he plopped down on his large bed. Unbeknownst to him, the other prince of the lands was outside listening. He'd come to speak to the hanyou about his actions, more than that he wanted to be angry but he couldn't. The hanyou's behavior was reminiscent of the human he'd fallen for. He was one and the same. Sesshomaru sighed, why must his life be difficult? The room suddenly became quiet. Sesshomaru leaned a little closer to hear, even though his inhuman hearing helped him just fine.

"How am I gonna get back though. Why would that idiot do this to me? If he liked me so much he should have just said something…huh…but it is my fault too…for ignoring him…I guess…" Inuyasha paused thinking about his _half-brother_ , "For a brother he really is pretty like a sister." He stated aloud after a moment. Sesshomaru scowled at the statement. The hanyou always knew what to say to annoy him.

* * *

Ha ha! Your reviews always make me so happy! I was going to post yesterday at the request of a guest user but I accidentally fell asleep when I was going to post last night, then I saw Nikki's review and couldn't resist! So here it is! Leave a review and tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Inuyasha was a bit surprised at his father, he wasn't at all like he assumed he'd be. He always saw him as this cold demon lord with the way his mother had described him when he was a child. The lord was regal and elegant yes…when he was trying to impress someone. The lord reminded him of himself if anything. He was a complete fool. The reason Inuyasha was thinking this was because of what he was currently being forced to do. He'd been dolled up and forced to stand for about 3 hours now, as he was painted alongside his father. He'd be allowed to take one more break but he couldn't understand how the lord and his 'older brother' could stand being so still. Inuyasha felt like he'd explode any moment and that's just what he did, in the form of taking off and launching himself out of the window as he made a mad dash to anywhere but there. "Inuyasha!" He heard his father's voice closely behind him. He darted over the castle walls and took to the trees.

Touga watched his son in astonishment as he gracefully maneuvered in the trees. Had he attempted to do the same, he'd make a true fool of himself. When Inuyasha felt the lord stop following him Inuyasha stopped to breathe. The lord had been dragging him around for four days now, before spontaneously announcing that they should have a painting done. Inuyasha hadn't known it'd involve him standing for hours on end. He sighed and sank to the ground watching the bugs for a few minutes, "I just wanna go home already."

Touga had finally caught up to the hanyou and frowned when he heard the statement. He wanted Inuyasha to enjoy living here as well. He wanted the boy close to him as did his youkai. "I have put my best men on it young one. I know you miss the other world and again I apologize that this has happened."

"Yeah yeah." Inuyasha sighed. He'd be really far behind in school if he didn't get back before the break was over. He had a few weeks in this world, maybe a few months.

Touga frowned some more before sitting beside his youngest son. "This may not be the best time to mention this but…I am truly happy you are here. That I still have a piece of her." Touga whispered the last part but Inuyasha had heard him clearly.

"How'd you meet her?" Inuyasha asked quietly as he sulked.

"I was injured after a battle with a dragon youki by the name of Ryuukotsusei, I fell into the other world to heal after sealing him to a mountain before any of my other enemies had the opportunity to attack me. Usually she would've ignored me but she'd never seen a youkai like me which is understandable as we are quite the rare breed. She was able to help me and I was star struck by her beauty and kindness. Never before had I been treated with such genuine kindness and the light in her eyes struck me deeply."

Inuyasha listened to his father closely, the youki was definitely still in love with his mother if his words were anything to go by. "Well…its good then…that you weren't a bad guy…" Inuyasha thought about what he'd gone through when a youki had learned of his abilities. He tensed and shivered. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Touga touched his shoulder.

"Inuyasha…why do you say that?" Touga asked. The cold stillness of his warm son's voice and the icy distant look were too out of place for Inuyasha. It worried the lord. Inuyasha looked at the lord, realizing he'd said too much. Inuyasha moved to stand but Touga gripped his arm tightly. "I will not repeat myself my son."

The dead look Inuyasha gave him shocked him a bit, it was worse than his mate's cold gaze. "Bad things happen to humans when youki find out they have the ability to interact with them on any level. Many of us know…first hand…" Inuyasha really didn't want to talk about what had happened all those years ago. "I don't want to talk about it." The lord released his arm and watched him walk away.

Touga's eyes narrowed as he thought the worse, he growled, "Someone was going to pay." Some youki had gone to the other world and tormented his son. When he found out who they'd be executed.

Inuyasha wandered the halls in a bad mood, avoiding all of his 'family'. They bugged him to no end, wanting to teach him this and that. He wasn't a little kid, but they all made him feel like one. His father said that he was the youngest person in the clan, which now only had 20 members.

He had wondered why they accepted him so easy, he was still a hanyou, and he thought they all hated hanyou. The elder, Raiden had told him it was because their numbers were scarce and his blood was powerful. Inuyasha assumed they'd expect him to mate someone in the clan and have children, he didn't see how that would be possible because he and Sesshomaru were the youngest and they were brothers.

Inuyasha made his way to his rooms and laid in his comfortable bed. He was so tired. He still hadn't spoken a word to Sesshomaru since dinner and wondered if he could be civil enough to have a conversation with the lord. Now that he thought about it, he wondered if Sesshomaru still had a crush on him after finding out they were brothers. Inuyasha thought it must feel awkward for the youki and decided to at least be civil. His body was tired but his mind was racing, Kouga had left after dinner a few days ago and the hanyou missed his familiarity. Inuyasha popped up and put on his firerat robe. He wanted to visit his wolf friend and maybe play with another to blow off steam.

He was stopped at the gates by several guards, he was ready to explode at them. "Where are you going Inuyasha?" Was a cool voice. Turning he could see Sesshomaru approach as the guards bowed to him.

"Away from here and all of you annoying asses." Inuyasha growled. Maybe he wasn't ready to be civil with the youki just yet.

Sesshomaru merely stared at him, "You are too young to be out on your own and require an escort, and otherwise father will be adamant about you staying on the castle grounds. Maybe even more so for you than he was for myself." He explained.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Inuyasha exclaimed, "Of all the, oh my fucking god." Inuyasha couldn't even think of words. "Where in the holy hell am I supposed to find someone to drag all the way to the mountains and get them out of the way?" Inuyasha sighed. He didn't want to cause trouble and the restrictions were very….well…restricting. He looked up at the dog before his eyes shined with mischief. "Actually…you know… _aniki_ …" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the word, "You could come with me and everything would be fine right?" Inuyasha stalked up to the young lord, "After all, you _owe_ me right?" Sesshomaru's lips drew into a thin line. "So won't you _please come_ with _your_ _baby brother_?" Inuyasha teased.

Sesshomaru ground his teeth as his followed his 'brother' as he jumped through the trees happily. He would've gone with the hanyou regardless of his taunting and berating, his father would prefer it if either he or Sesshomaru were with him most of the time. The Inu no Taisho thought that some of their family members were plotting to add Inuyasha to their mating's. He looked around, noting the positions of the two guards he was going to have go with the hanyou instead, had he not insisted upon Sesshomaru going himself.

"We're here! Kouga! Where are you!?" Inuyasha shouted happily.

"Uwa! Inuyasha-sama!"

Inuyasha looked over at the shout and smiled at the wolf omega that came to embrace him, "Hey Hisoka…thanks for worrying about me." He said and kissed the wolf slowly on the lips.

Sesshomaru felt his eye twitch in annoyance.

"We were all so worried about you!" Hisoka released him and shied away a bit, "I didn't know you were the second prince…" His hands began to fidget with his clothing, "I feel like I've been rude."

Inuyasha smiled brightly, "Don't worry about it. I'd rather everyone continue treating me as they have been, it's a lot better than the tight asses in the castle."

"Okay!" Hisoka said cheerfully. "Ah…!" Hisoka squeaked before bowing deeply to the elder prince. "Greetings milord." Hisoka looked at the ground when he was glared at, "Would you like me to take you inside? I'm…I'm sure alpha would want to see you…"

"Yeah, that'd be great." Inuyasha confirmed, before turning and glaring at Sesshomaru, who simply raised a brow. As they walked Inuyasha realized he was pretty horny. His eyes were firmly glued to the wolf's ass as they walked and he could think of nothing better than a romp in his nice bed back at the castle. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He'd never felt this needy before. Inuyasha shook away the thoughts as they entered the chamber of the alpha.

"Cousins, you grace us again." The alpha spoke.

Inuyasha bowed slightly, unsure of how low would be acceptable, "Let me apologize for the trouble I caused. I didn't mean to harm anyone…I lost control of myse…"

"My young lord, if I may! You were well within your right to defend yourself!" The alpha exclaimed, "You were harmed because of the delusion that some visiting wolves carry about our omega here." Hisoka looked down at the statement, feeling guilty for Inuyasha being hurt in the first place. "Our tribe will no longer practice mating rewards and rights."

Inuyasha tilted his head in question. "Oh right, I guess your tribe is small so they wouldn't do this." Hisoka scratched the back of his head before explaining for him. "Before the incident…if a wolf from another tribe preformed a great duty to the clan, they earned the right to choose a mate from our clan. Not just omega, betas and alphas are also up for grabs depending on the status of the wolf being rewarded." Hisoka looked down, "Since we're rebuilding our population, that's no longer allowed as it is in other tribes. We'll be encouraged to mate within the tribe and some of the elders have suggested paring us up when we have our first heat as well." The elders in question stiffened.

"Well that sucks." Inuyasha stated blunting, making the wolves bristle. "I mean…what if you fall in love with someone outside of your tribe. I understand it's for rebuilding the population but what if someone doesn't want to just pop babies out. What if they don't want kids?" Inuyasha questioned from a liberal humanistic view. He was all about autonomy and thought that as long as your ideals and beliefs didn't restrict or harm others then people should be allowed to live as they pleased. He noted the stares he was getting, "That's just my own beliefs, I'm not judging you or anything I'm just curious. I'm young so I don't know anything about situations like these."

"Inuyasha." A cold voice from behind him called. "This wolf tribe, our cousins, owe a great deal to others already. The one thing they have to give are their people which is not an option. Without their standard population, prey and wild youki would take over. They do a great deal for the ecosystem as your world puts it, and without them it would cause a lot of problems in this area." Sesshomaru paused for a moment, unused to long conversations, "If they were to go extinct, or be bred out, their magic would disappear from this world. There are things that specific types of youki are able to do. Have you noticed how regulated the weather is in the west? That is their doing, without it, we would not be able to control when it rains in order to take care of the fields, animals, populations of prey, and needs of the country."

"Wait. THEY CAN CONTROL THE FREAKING WEATHER!" Inuyasha exclaimed in surprise.

"Hohoho!" The alpha laughed, "Did Kouga not tell you this?" The alpha then frowned, "I suppose he wouldn't have. Young pup, do you know of the incident that brought our population down?"

"Y..yeah…Kouga told me…but asked me not to talk about it…" Inuyasha confirmed, looking around at the sullen faces.

"Kouga was very young when he discovered his affinity for air and wind…he was only 82 when the incident happened…and he blamed himself for not being able to stop her. He doesn't like using his gifts because of that. Those with an affinity for air are very rare and treasured in our tribe, they help us move the weather."

"Oh wow…Kouga must have been beating himself up a lot over it to not even mention it." Inuyasha commented quietly. He never thought of Kouga as that deep of a person. "I think I get it though." Inuyasha turned towards Sesshomaru, "So what does our tribe do?"

Many of the elders in the room sputtered in surprise. "You do not know pup!?"

"My brother has been away from the tribe for quite some time in the land of his mother. There is much he doesn't yet know about our tribe." Sesshomaru explained.

Inuyasha waited for his explanation as they were shown to rooms they they'd be able to use during their stay. "We are of land, the sky, the sea, heaven, earth, and hell."

"Why so many?" Inuyasha questioned curiously.

Sesshomaru held back the smile at the cute curiosity on Inuyasha's face. Golden eyes were bright with the intense curiosity and Sesshomaru wanted to capture pouting lips. "Because we are gods." Inuyasha's eyes widened comically.

()()()()()()()()()()

Inuyasha was wandering the caves waiting for Kouga once more as he thought about what Sesshomaru had told him. "We're gods? In what way?" He thought to himself. His mind wandered to his father and how the man had brought countless numbers of people back to life, and his mind started reeling. There's no way Sesshomaru was being serious, right?

He shook the thoughts away as he walked past a handsome Kourinome wolf, he noted it was the aggressive alpha from before. "Um! Excuse me, Inuyasha-sama!" Inuyasha turned and narrowed his eyes. He didn't want to deal with the wolf's bullshit right now.

"I'm sorry about what happened…I was there that day…I didn't know they were plotting against you otherwise I would've done something." The wolf bowed low as he apologized.

"It's not your fault don't worry about it." Inuyasha waved it off with a smile.

"But it was our duty to see to your safety within our home and we failed…don't be surprised if you start getting apologies left and right." Kaito smiled. They chatted for a bit and Inuyasha noted that he wasn't all that bad. He was actually pretty nice. It was like talking to Kouga or one of his friends back home. "Oh and uh…sorry about before too…" Kaito rubbed the back of his head with an embarrassed blush.

Inuyasha smiled, "Don't worry about it. So, what do you do around here?" He and the wolf walked around and chatted quite a bit. He learned that the wolf had the ability to make it rain and it was considered one of the most valuable skills and was typically a bit more common than the others except for cloud manipulation. The alpha was only slightly taller that Inuyasha and the hanyou noticed this, and quite a lot of other things about the wolf, like the way his tail swayed over his ass, and the way his muscled frame rippled with every movement. The wolf was very attractive and his libido was on the fritz so he was having a hard time not noticing.

They eventually ended up at Inuyasha's borrowed room which he hadn't realized his feet were taking them to. "I guess I'll see you around Inuyasha-sama." Kaito smiled kindly.

"Or…we could hang out just a little longer." Inuyasha said suggestively, making the wolf blush a bit. As he said before, it didn't take much to get people in bed with him, and he was very horny. He and Kaito made-out sloppily as they headed for the bedding. Inuyasha wanted the wolf to fuck him roughly and his body thrummed in excitement. They began to strip, and Inuyasha was definitely pleased with the sight of Kaito's cock. Leaning down, he gave his best blowjob yet but was annoyed when the wolf nearly gagged him. Kaito's body and face were bright red on his dark skin, listening to the words of the hanyou. He didn't know how to react to the sultry being and was on the verge of coming. Inuyasha found himself flipped on his stomach as Kaito slipped a finger inside of him. He felt something in him twist into a knot as the wolf worked his slick opening. It was strange to feel such a wetness between his own legs, and the hanyou wasn't sure how he felt about it. That's when he felt it, Kaito began to push inside him, and that tight feeling inside snapped. Inuyasha moved back and growled at Kaito. He felt the warmth of his youki leak out angrily and before even he realized what was going on, he had Kaito on all fours and was pressing into him as he whined and groaned.

"Ah...haah!" Kaito moaned loudly as Inuyasha began to work him. The hanyou had no clue about why that thing inside him didn't want to be fucked. Inuyasha enjoyed being penetrated quite a bit. The loud slapping of his hips against Kaito's ass echoed in the room. Inuyasha heard familiar footsteps and slowed down to see Hisoka eep.

"S-sorry!" Hisoka whined and began to leave.

"Hisoka!" Inuyasha called, gaining the wolf's attention, and smirking. He could see Hisoka's erection under his pelts and grinned. "You wanna join?" Hisoka's blush intensified as Kaito panted and whined for more. Inuyasha gestured the omega over, "Take off everything." Inuyasha instructed as he continued to thrust. When the wolf was naked, Inuyasha made him kneel in front of Kaito. He pulled Kaito's head up by his hair, "Suck." The alpha said nothing and did as he was told. Inuyasha laughed, "Now we have a party!"

Hisoka moaned and mewled as Kaito sucked his cock. The wolf released Hisoka for a moment, "Alpha…more…" He begged.

That thing inside of him was all too willing to concede. Inuyasha began slamming into the wolf with a strength he hadn't known he possessed. The hanyou pushed the wolf down into the bedding, holding him down to the point where there was nothing he could do aside from taking his cock. Kaito moaned loudly before he released with a howl that shook the room. Inuyasha pulled out and watched his essence leak from the alpha's abused hole. He looked at the panting and blushing Hisoka and smirked, "Come here Hisoka." He ordered. Hisoka maneuvered to him, eyes still on the state he left the alpha in and cock twitching.

"Do you want me to take you too?" Inuyasha questioned. Hisoka looked up at him with bright eyes and nodded. Inuyasha grinned as he forced Kaito to his back and positioned Hisoka on top of him. The two blushed something serious but moaned and jerked their hips a bit when their erections began rubbing against each other. Inuyasha fingered the wolf and stretched him before coating himself in the sweet-smelling lubricant. "Are you ready Hisoka?" By the time Inuyasha asked, the two wolves were roughly grinding into one another, enjoying the friction. "Y-yessss…" Hisoka hissed before Kaito brought him into a powerful kiss. Inuyasha felt his cock twitch as he watched the two. He positioned himself and began to enter the wolf who stiffened but could do nothing while sandwiched in-between the two. Inuyasha began with a slow pace but gradually began to speed up. Hisoka was unused to Inuyasha's dirty words and the pleasure he was receiving and came quickly. Inuyasha smiled at his handy work. The three went at it for a good portion of the evening, almost missing the meal as they'd gone to bath.

()()()()()()()()()()

"Inuyasha!" Kouga called when they entered the room before saying their goodbyes and joining their usual groups. Inuyasha sat next to Kouga taking note of Sesshomaru sitting with the elders, watching him. "So, what was up with that?" Kouga asked nudging him.

"Ah, oh, you mean Hisoka and Kaito?" Inuyasha asked, causing Kouga to give him the 'duh' face. "We were just fooling around for a bit." Inuyasha stated quietly, causing the wolves to break out into laughter.

"Wow you've only been here for a few hours and you're already in their pants!" Ginta laughed.

"Let's not get started with getting into people's pants, I know who's been in yours, I I'll bet you want me too." Inuyasha laughed, before grinning as Ginta blushed from his chest to his face.

"Um…Um!" Ginta sputtered as he tried to come up with something.

"Well you did bring up inviting hi-" Hakkaku began but Ginta covered his mouth.

"Shut up mate!" Ginta nearly shouted. Inuyasha and Kouga were on the floor dying of laughter. The meal went on and Inuyasha noticed how the omegas were looking at him and Kaito was looking at everything but him. Inuyasha wondered if their status had anything to do with their personalities. He wanted to meet a meek alpha, or an aggressive omega but guessed they were treated differently so they developed differently, nature vs nurture and all that.

When the meal was over he was going back to his rooms but felt someone grab him. He was ready to let them have it before he noticed it was Sesshomaru and the dog released him. "What?"

"I need to talk to you." Sesshomaru stated with a bit of intensity. The lord was upset he hadn't noticed it before, but the hanyou's actions and scent these last few days made it clear. Puppy was probably in heat. They entered Sesshomaru's chambers and the dog took a deep breath. He didn't think he'd be having this conversation with anyone but his own pups and only the gods know how mortifying it'd been when his father was talking to him about it. "How do you feel?"

Inuyasha looked at him questioningly, "What do you mean?"

"Do you feel warm? Light-headed?" Sesshomaru asked instead.

"No, why? What's going on?" Inuyasha was unsure of where Sesshomaru was going with this.

The lord actually sighed, "You are powerful indeed. I think…you may be in heat Inuyasha. Your scent has changed and I've noticed your arousal on more than one occasion."

Inuyasha blushed bright red, "W-what!?"

"You've been feeling more in need lately, have you not?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"B-but Kouga said I'd feel warm at the least…" Inuyasha stuttered, his neediness clicking into place in his mind.

"Our kind do not experience heat as others do. We are simply too powerful, which is why our numbers are low…sometimes we simply do not notice, but since this is your first, it is much more obvious." Sesshomaru explained.

"So…uh….what's going to happen?" Inuyasha was a bit worried about this, he didn't want anything to change and it was making him anxious.

"A growth spurt so to speak, and your reproductive organs will develop fully and you will be able to sire, bear children, and mate someone for life." Sesshomaru continued as he made tea. "Your youkai should also begin to speak with you at this time, and you'll receive new abilities.

"You gotta be shitting me." Inuyasha said in astonishment. "…but why? Is that why…?" Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha think. _**It's okay.**_ Inuyasha stiffened and locked up completely when he heard the words in his head. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he watched Inuyasha look around. _**Don't panic. I'm your youkai.**_ "Sesshomaru I'm freaking out, somethings talking in my head!" Inuyasha began to breathe heavily.

"Inuyasha. Calm yourself. It's normal here. That is a part of you, it is your instincts and blood given a voice. Everyone has one." Sesshomaru explained, thinking maybe the hanyou was worried like he'd seen people worried about Rin when she spoke to him.

"E-everyone?" Inuyasha stuttered.

"Everyone." Sesshomaru confirmed once more. "This is how youki mature. You are fine. Think of it as the human conscience. Telling you right from wrong, except more animalistic and base." Sesshomaru used the explanation he hoped would help the hanyou understand. Sesshomaru reached out with his youki to calm and sooth the boy whose breathing finally calmed.

"So if you're my youki who knows right from wrong, why did you hurt all those people?" Inuyasha questioned aloud. _**They were hurting us…they hurt us with swords, and knives…I was scared…we don't want to die.**_ Inuyasha nodded at the explanation. "Well don't ever do that again. Just run away." Inuyasha ordered.

"Inuyasha, it can hear your thoughts. Use those to speak with it so people don't think you mad." Sesshomaru said coolly and he sipped his tea.

"So…what do I do about this heat thing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Be careful. There are those who would take advantage of this and your naivety of this world." Sesshomaru explained wanting the man to be safe.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat in silence as Inuyasha spoke with his youki. It was weird having a little voice in his head but the being didn't seem all that talkative so Inuyasha assumed it wouldn't be as annoying as he thought it would. It's a bit nice to have someone to talk to when he's bored and he was able to get a second opinion from himself. Inuyasha noticed how alone he was with Sesshomaru and the way Sesshomaru stared at him. "So…why'd you do it? Why'd you force me into this world?"

Sesshomaru pursed his lips before answering, as he was no coward, "Because I wanted you."

"So you were willing to steal a human from everything he'd ever known for your own selfish reasons." Inuyasha glared.

"It is not that simple. I would've sent you back had the witch not fled." Sesshomaru glared back. "Had you simply admitted to being able to see me, we would be in this predicament."

"And why the hell should I have given any youki the time of day!? So they could harass the hell out of me like they do all of humanity in that world!? I was hoping you'd get bored and leave me the hell alone, but you didn't because you're an obsessive creep!" Inuyasha shouted. He was still very angry about being trapped here. "It's your fault my life is currently in shambles! I. Want. To. Go. Home!" Inuyasha emphasized. _**Calm down.**_ "Don't tell me to calm down youkai thing! Whose fucking side are you on!? You know what fuck him and fuck you!" Inuyasha was pressed up against a wall a second later with Sesshomaru's oppressive youki bearing down on him. Inuyasha couldn't control the whine that left his throat as he was too freaked out to even remember how to fight back. _**Submit**_. _What?_ He questioned his youki. _**Submit to the alpha.**_ _What? Why?_ Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru's growling, angry face, and felt himself shiver.

The grip on his arm was tightening and it hurt. "Sesshomaru let me go damnnit!" He growled angrily. _**Submit!**_ Inuyasha's mind couldn't keep up and the youkai half took over, baring his throat and whining in submission. Sesshomaru licked the offered neck, throat rumbling in approval before his grip on the hanyou loosened. Inuyasha's youkai backed off and Inuyasha looked at the lord in shock, as his hands immediately went to his neck.

"I had hoped I wouldn't ha-ack!" Sesshomaru was stopped with the sucker punch Inuyasha through at his throat, stopping the lord whose eyes watered as he choked and tried to draw a breath.

Sesshomaru felt his blood boil. "Get back here half-breed!" He bellowed angrily, when his throat recovered enough to allow him to do so.

Inuyasha used the same trick he used with all youki. He took to the trees as he headed to the castle, and to the one youki who'd be able to protect him from the angry Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was startled when he realized Sesshomaru was keeping up with him just fine, it was easier to see in the dark like this but there was barely a moon which made it harder. When he finally saw the castle walls after being chased for god knows how long, he could've jumped for joy. He practically threw himself over the wall and sent an attack back at the lord, "Bastard!"

When he was in the castle walls, "Father! DAD! Lord Touga!" He shouted as Sesshomaru missed him by a hair. Unsure of what he should be calling the man. He burst into what he knew to be his father's study. The lord wasn't there but Inuyasha had put himself in a box. He ran to the window quickly jumping through it as he continued to search. Inuyasha rejoiced when he saw the clan together leaving a dining room, and the lord himself looking and listening with concern on his face.

"Father! Sesshomaru's lost his mind-! Ah!" An embarrassing shriek left the hanyou as Sesshomaru jumped in-between the lord and himself.

"You disrespectful brat!?" Sesshomaru lunged for the hanyou but Inuyasha used his martial arts training to flip the youki onto his back before running to the clan and hiding behind his father. When he looked, Sesshomaru was standing with a look of shock on his face.

"That was impressive Inuyasha, how did you do that?" His father asked in astonishment.

"I'll tell you later, make him stop being a dick." Inuyasha felt very much the younger brother telling on the older.

"Sesshomaru, calm yourself." Lord Touga ordered, he'd never seen his eldest so flustered.

"Father that _uncouth child_ knows not the meaning of respecting his elders." Sesshomaru said through gritted teeth.

"I don't respect assholes, asshole." Inuyasha chimed from behind his father. Sesshomaru bristled and flared his youki.

"Sesshomaru, you are the older one here, Inuyasha is still very young and naïve to this world and its customs. I expect you to be the bigger person here." Lord Touga stated seriously. "He is half your age, I expect more from you. I know it's difficult now that you are no longer the youngest of the clan, but I need you to try and adjust for me son."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened comically, "This is not some petty fight about age father! That rude little _bastard_ attacked me unbidden in such a dishonorable way!" The elder prince couldn't believe what he was hearing from his father.

"As I said Sesshomaru. He is unused to our ways." Lord Touga repeated before looking at Inuyasha, "You however, are also much too old to be behaving this way Inuyasha. I know in the other world you're considered an adult at 20 but also 18 in some countries. Both of you go to your rooms immediately."

"So I'm in trouble because that weirdo molested me!?" Inuyasha stated incredulously.

"Inuyasha that is some accusation, be careful with your words." Lord Touga's voice dropped as he looked between his son's. "What happened?"

"That freak held me down and licked my goddamn neck!" Inuyasha shouted angrily, he was too surprised when the lord of the castle and the rest of the clan began to laugh.

"Inuyasha, there is much I need to explain to you. Tomorrow. Both of you go to your rooms for now." Touga ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. His son was much too ignorant of his kind.

"Father, a word in private before I go." Sesshomaru stated urgently.

The lord led his son to his office but could only stare at the mess. He looked at Sesshomaru whose face was as still as stone. "Inuyasha did this, by jumping through and breaking your window."

The lord sighed heavily, "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Inuyasha's in heat."


	9. Chapter 9

Inuyasha was beginning to become agitated once more. He was cooped up in the castle once more with no idea how he was going to get home. His father had his people searching the lands for the witch, but Inuyasha wanted to be doing something as well. He'd asked Sesshomaru to go tell Rin what was happening so she could tell his aunt who was aware of these types of abilities. According to him, since he had no idea when he would be going home, she submitted a leave from school form for the next semester and if he wasn't back before the second semester she would do the same once more and begin to pack up his apartment. His life was really being thrown off track. His sighed from his seat and watched his garden.

"Ugh!" He groaned. He was bored and horny but his father didn't want him to leave the castle. This heat thing was really annoying. At least he wasn't uncomfortable like Kouga described. Sesshomaru's mother wasn't as much of a monster as he assumed she'd be. She was just really cold naturally. He thought she'd hold some type of grudge against him but she shattered that thought when she said, "Do you think me so dishonorable as to blame a child for the crimes of the father?" To a point he liked her, she shut his eccentric father down in such a hilarious way. However, he could tell the rest of the clan was too afraid of them both to laugh as he did.

"Milord, the Lady of the West requests your presence for another lesson." A servant announced.

"Yeah yeah." Inuyasha stood and made his way to the Lady's Garden. It was the name of her garden, all the flowers were white and blue. It was a mating gift from his father.

"Prompt." She noted when he entered.

"Uh, yeah." Inuyasha nodded and bowed before taking a seat in front of her.

"Remember what we talked about." She stated calmly as he began. Their training sessions were usually an hour long where he practiced control over his youkai. Not much was known about hanyou in general and as soon as it was let out, by servants they all assumed, there were countless healers begging for a chance to examine him. His father said there would be a ceremony to announce his existence to the kingdom because as a prince it was necessary. That was coming in a few days so the castle was beginning to flood with nobles and dignitaries from other countries. When they finished, Inuyasha bowed before heading off. Before he left, the cold woman patted his head as she usually did but this time she embraced him tightly. He was told that she and the others of the clan were scent marking him, for his safety. He sped walked to his rooms so that he wouldn't be stopped by any clan members. Just as he was making it there he could see a bit of a crowd that the guards were holding off. "Do people wanna see me that badly?" He thought to himself before going down a different hallway.

He sniffed and noted that Sesshomaru was in his rooms. He knocked on his office door. "Enter." Inuyasha opened the door and looked around. It was very barren, not even a plant for decoration. "What do you need Inuyasha?"

"Nothing." He stated quietly and took a seat. "Do you mind if I hide here?" Sesshomaru raised a brow as he watched the hanyou pull a book off the shelf. The hanyou wasn't being a nuisance so Sesshomaru allowed him to stay as he was while he filled out paperwork. The comfortable silence reminded him of when they were in the other world. Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha flip through the book before turning towards him, startling the young lord a bit. "I can't read this. Can you teach me?"

"You are unable to read?" Sesshomaru asked unsure.

"The script is different, duh." Inuyasha glared, "I'm not stupid. It's not like the writing systems in my world asshat."

"Very well. I can find a tutor for you as they are better equipped for such a task." Sesshomaru spoke before pulling out a sheet of paper and writing the request.

Inuyasha sighed heavily, relaxing fully in the comfortable chair after setting the book aside. The hanyou continued to watch the lord preform his usual duties and felt the same oddness as he did when he was watching Kouga. It was like their roles were reversed. Inuyasha sighed again, this time out of boredom before something he'd been wondering about crossed his mind. Sesshomaru was pining after him and he didn't see any youki that seemed close to him. According to what the wolves told him about clans and tribes he thought Sesshomaru might not be allowed to mate outside of the clan but there weren't any remaining inu. "You're like 400 years old right?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"I am 413." He replied as he continued to fill out paperwork.

"Why don't you have a mate?" Inuyasha asked after a moment. He'd already come to his own conclusion but wanted to hear it from the youki himself.

"There had been no one worthy of my time or attention." Sesshomaru stated after a moment, looking at the hanyou in an indiscernible way. He stood and put the paperwork into the proper areas before standing in front of the hanyou. "Why?"

Inuyasha unconsciously avoided his gaze, "I was just curious…" Sesshomaru continued to watch his behavior, knowing that he was completely oblivious to his own actions. "You said there had been no one, so there's someone now?" Inuyasha tried to redirect the awkward question.

Sesshomaru leaned forward, resting both hands on the armrests of the chair that Inuyasha sat in. "Yes." The lord looked down at him with lidded eyes, testing the hanyou's youkai with a dominant gesture. He watched as white and gold eyes became tinted with red. "You." Inuyasha's eyes widened exponentially, and flashed completely red before returning to their normal hue _. "Interesting."_ Sesshomaru thought to himself. " _Is he truly unaware of what his youkai is doing?_ " He wondered as he backed away and left a jaw-dropped Inuyasha in his office. He took a deep breath outside of his office to calm his raging youkai demanding he bed the naïve hanyou. He and his father had spoken about Inuyasha's ignorance to his own instincts and how he'd have to be taught to listen to them as he had been growing up.

Inuyasha sat in Sesshomaru's office for a lot longer than he'd meant to he was too weirded out to move from where he sat. He looked down at his embarrassing boner. "I am not into that!" He growled at himself. Sesshomaru was still into him…even though they were brothers. Inuyasha felt his face burn, he should be more disgusted. "Should I talk to Touga about it?" Inuyasha questioned himself out loud.

()()()()()()()()()()

Inuyasha was embarrassed by his reaction to Sesshomaru to the point that he avoided him for 5 days. While he was holed up in his room he heard a knock at the door, "Lord Inuyasha, Lord Touga has asked that we inform you that dinner will start soon." Inuyasha stood up quickly and allowed the servants into his room. He sat quietly and let them do what they needed to as he'd already learned that complaining made it take longer. He let them do what they needed to before he was handed a mirror.

"I look like a girl." He noted with a sigh. Then again, his father was probably the most masculine of all the shiro inu clan. They seemed almost delicate with their behavior, but his father enjoy rough housing with him. He was lead to large ornate doors and was told he had to wait until he was announced.

"It is time to welcome home Inuyasha, second son of the Inu no Taisho, second prince to the Western Lands!" He heard and the doors opened. Stepping in he noted all of the various types of youki and could see Kouga waving to him enthusiastically. The wolf was dressed to what he assumed to be the 9's in armor and white fur. Inuyasha felt more like a princess with the complicated handmade clothing he was wearing. He came to the middle of the floor where his father was standing with a bright smile.

"Welcome home my son." He said warmly, before tilting his head up to face him. "You, by blood relation, are a child of the shiroinu. Ruler of the land, sky, and sea. Keeper of Heaven, Earth, and Hell. May their blessings be yours." After Touga said that, the markings of the clan began to change. They glowed with a blinding light, and Inuyasha felt his body swell with an unknown power. "We are one, this clan." Inuyasha looked around at the awe struck faces in the crowd. "We are true, this clan." Touga's hands rested on his shoulders and he bowed. The rest of the clan rested hands on his body. "We are yours, as you are ours. May the ancestors bless you, and may you honor them." Inuyasha felt many emotions flooding his body and was unsure if he could take it all, but it was over quickly. He looked up to a few smiling faces but warm eyes wondering what they'd just done. He felt warmer, calm, and a lot more stable.

Lord Touga pressed his forehead to his own, "Remember to always call upon your blood. We will always be there for you."

When the ceremony was over, everyone enjoyed food and drink but Inuyasha couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He stood with his father after dinner as the socialization began. Sesshomaru walked past and whispered, "Be wary." Inuyasha looked at him as he smoothly glided through the crowd, maneuvering conversations easily. The hanyou frowned, he'd forgotten that monarchies were riddled with mind games. He knew for a fact he was no good at them.

"It is nice to meet you Lord Inuyasha. My name is Hazen. I am the ruling lord of the Eastern Empire." The youki was a type of cat youki with mischievous narrow eyes.

"Hello, the pleasure is mine. Thank you for coming to the ceremony today." Inuyasha opted for his most formal speech. He looked at his father who wore a chilling mask as he watched them interact.

"How young you are…" The man whispered looking him up and down, "I'll assume you've been betroth already." He said slyly.

"No, nothing of the sort. I believe I'm too young for that sort of thing, and I'm sure my father would agree." Inuyasha said with a fake smile. The cat was weirding him out.

"Speaking of the Lord, where might your mother be?" Hazen's grin was ferel. He was playing a game that Inuyasha didn't understand at all. Inuyasha could see the grip his father had on his glass of wine tighten.

"Inuyasha, my son. Please go inform your elder brother that I have found a suitable tutor for you." Was a chilled sharp voice that made it feel like the room dropped a few degrees. Inuyasha looked to see the Lady of the Lands standing giving a look to the eastern lord that said he wasn't worth the dirt on her shoes. Inuyasha turned away and quickly walked to where Sesshomaru stood, looking as if he wasn't paying attention.

"Now, now milady. We've all heard the rumors about Lord Touga's _half-breed bastard_ child." The lord grinned.

"Yes, just as we too have heard of your ill-gotten position as lord." She clipped. The lord growled angrily, "Hush kitten." The lady looked down her elegant nose at him, "Our clans' happenings are our own, and no rumor, true or false, will separate us. You are dismissed." The lady didn't grin, or laugh, she turned her nose up and walked away. The eastern lord was furious. He'd never met the Lady of the West before and hadn't heeded the warnings of his advisers in regards to dealing with her sharp tongue.

Inuyasha watched in astonishment. Sesshomaru leaned down to his ear, "It's good that she has accepted you." His deep voice sent a shiver up his spin and he backed away, maneuvering through the people to go stand with Kouga. The two stood off on their own and shot the bull. Inuyasha realized how tense everything was making him and wondered if it was his youkai feeling this way. _"Hey is everything okay?"_ He asked, wondering if it'd answer his question _ **. Danger**_. It replied quietly. " _Where?_ " Inuyasha looked around. He couldn't see anything. I don't know. _**Alpha…go**_ _**to**_ _**alpha…**_ It urged. Inuyasha sighed, he'd been told by several of the members of his clan to trust his youkai, and it would guide him well. "Kouga, I need to go to my dad…I'll talk to you later." The wolf patted him roughly on the back and joined his own father.

Inuyasha weaved through the crowd anxiously. The feeling was getting worse and he was breathing heavily. By the time he reached his father he could feel his eyes stinging with tears that were threatening to fall. Inuyasha felt his fear and anxiety increase exponentially. "Dad…?" The Inu no Taisho turned from his conversation to his youngest.

"Inuyasha, what is the matter?" Touga asked, concern in his deep voice.

Inuyasha looked around as his tears began to fall. He was terrified and he didn't know why. His youkai urged him to get closer to the lord for protection. "I don't know…" He whispered. Touga embraced his youngest, soothing his youkai with his own, looking around for any signs of danger. Making eye contact with members of the clan, letting them know they should be doing the same. Many of the other youkai looked on as well, those of packs and flocks thought nothing of it and wondered why the young prince was seeking safety, while others thought it strange.

"Might I ask what has upset the young prince?"

Inuyasha's body tensed and locked up at the voice. His claws dug into Touga's clothing, piercing his skin as he held on tightly. Before he realized what was happening a loud, ringing whine found its way from his body as his ears flattened. He began breathing heavily and his youkai demanded he ask the lord for protection. Inuyasha pressed closer to the lord, and sensed that the rest of the clan had begun to gather.

"My friend everything is alright. I believe he may be a bit overwhelmed. He is unused to such large crowds." The lord replied kindly. He rubbed and patted his son's back while emitting a soothing aura to help him relax.

"That is good. I have yet to see the young prince properly. Might I ask his name?" The voice said.

Inuyasha shuddered, he knew that voice. It was _the_ voice. He wanted to cry, he was already crying. He wanted to sob. He felt his stomach turn and twist. Inuyasha looked around, he could see Kouga standing a ways off, looking at him with a worried expression. However, Inuyasha was too frightened to move. He could no longer feel his legs.

"My son, please introduce yourself." The lord asked, smoothing down his already flattened puppy dog ears. Inuyasha said nothing, he wanted to leave but he couldn't move. "I'm sorry old friend. I believe you'll have to get to know prince Inuyasha another time." Touga smiled before looking down at his frightened son.

"I'm sure we'll be getting to know each other _very_ well." The voice stated, " _Inuyasha_."

Inuyasha felt an intense rush of fear well up from inside him and he began to sob uncontrollably. His eyes bled red and his markings appeared. " _ **Alpha…I'm**_ _**scared**_!" Inuyasha growled barely above a whisper as he choked on his sobs and lost his dinner down the lord's front. The Inu no Taisho gripped Inuyasha tightly, excusing them with an apology and darted away quickly. May eyes were on them, watching closely. The lord's youkai was on high alert as his youngest whimpered and whined as he tried to get closer to him than what was physically possible. In the confines of the lord's chambers, Lord Touga held the hanyou close and rocked him. He'd known the young man didn't do well with crowds, but this seemed a lot more intense than dinner had been.

Eventually, there was a knock at the door. Touga could sense his oldest and allowed him to enter. "Is he alright?"

Inuyasha hadn't calmed down yet and seemed to be blending with his youkai who was still high on alert and demanding his alpha's attention. "Inuyasha, you must tell me why you are so upset."

The blended hanyou continued to sob before finally speaking, " _ **The bad one…the bad y-youki….the bad one…the ba-!**_ " The hanyou lost the rest of his dinner and continued to cling to the lord, making them a smelly rancid mess. His words reminded Touga of their conversation about his mother, about youki hurting humans. Had Inuyasha sensed the one who'd harmed him before? He questioned in his thoughts.

When Touga forcefully peeled his pup from him Inuyasha began to panic and his youki took over completely. "Pup we must rid ourselves of this stench. Come now." Touga demanded. With Sesshomaru's assistance he was able to fully undress Inuyasha and get him into the bathing chambers where he cleaned them. "Sesshomaru, triple the guards in Inuyasha's rooms. No one is allowed to see him without my approval, not even the wolf prince. If anyone wanders in that direction they are to be imprisoned until further notice. Have our mages set up barriers as well." Sesshomaru's eyes widened. It was as if his father was preparing for all-out war. "Inuyasha is not to walk around the castle without myself, your mother, or you. Am I understood?"

"Yes father." Sesshomaru nodded, wondering what his father knew.

Inuyasha's youkai was in complete control but allowed itself to be maneuvered around. After being dressed, he was brought to Inuyasha's bedroom, when the youki saw his father about to release him and leave he nearly panicked again. "Pup, it is my duty to rejoin the event. Your elder brother will stay with you." Touga didn't want to leave his youngest, but he hadn't left properly and it could be seen as a slight against many who had gathered. Once more he peeled the pup from him but was met with the most hurt look he'd ever seen. It was as if he'd kicked the puppy. The lord sighed and rubbed his temples. He wanted to find out what he could about the one who'd hurt his son. "Sesshomaru, stay with him."

"Understood." With that, the Inu no Taisho left the two alone.

" _ **Home…go home..."**_ A rough cracked voice spoke, unused too speaking without the aid of his other half. The hanyou sat dejectedly on the bed before curling up in fear, as his alpha was no longer present. Sesshomaru sighed and began removing his outer layers of clothing.

"Inuyasha." The hanyou looked up, cheeks stained with tears. Sesshomaru moved closer, removing blankets and lying down under them before gesturing that Inuyasha should do the same. "I will keep you safe until father comes back." He said softly, using his youki to offer safety. Inuyasha's reaction to his powerful aura was immediate. He soon had his arms full of a whimpering hanyou, pressed ungodly close. The youki was unused to comforting others and merely mimicked what he'd seen his father do for Inuyasha and himself when he was younger.

Eventually, Inuyasha panicked scent mellowed out and the hanyou was growling softly as Sesshomaru's claws raked through his hair. Sesshomaru stiffened when he felt Inuyasha rub his hips a little closer, " _ **Alphaaa**_ …." The hanyou was still in heat and would be for at least another week or two as the first heat could last a month, sometimes two. Sesshomaru was forced to reel his own youkai in as he could not take advantage of the hanyou. This alpha was powerful and kept them safe. This was the alpha he wanted. Inuyasha's youkai didn't always like what Inuyasha did with their body but never wanted to interfere not that it could, but here, in this world, it had a say, and it wanted the best. The calm hanyou turned youkai nuzzled into Sesshomaru and licked his chin submissively, whining for attention. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and looked down, this was his mistake as Inuyasha saw that as an invitation to his mouth. The hanyou rubbed his hips some more, able to feel the erection of the alpha.

Sesshomaru could now smell the hanyou's heat as he purposely let out his pheromones. He was more tempting than any youki that threw themselves at him, but Sesshomaru would stay strong. "Stop it." He growled a warning.

Inuyasha stopped his movements and whined. Did the alpha not want him? He was strong and would birth strong pups. " _ **Not want**_?" It asked with a quivering lip. Sesshomaru pulled in a deep, calming breath.

"I want you. All of you. Even the other you. Everything." Sesshomaru explained. "Your other self would not be happy about this, so we will wait. You will be my mate soon enough." Inuyasha's eyes widened as a strong blush covered his body. "For now, sleep." Sesshomaru ordered, kissing the stunned hanyou before tucking his head under his chin.


	10. Chapter 10

Here it is!

* * *

Inuyasha woke very comfortably. However, his hands were tangled in something soft and he could feel a soft heat blowing against his ears pleasantly. When he peaked his eyes open he saw a bare chest. He blinked as he took in the scent. "Sesshomaru?" He questioned aloud, wondering why he was in bed with the man.

"Hanh?" The youki mumbled, nuzzling into him and pulling him closer. Inuyasha's eyes widened when he felt the warm sensation of Sesshomaru's tongue darting out and licking his forehead. The sleeping Sesshomaru wondered what had his younger sibling so riled up, he had nothing to fear, Sesshomaru would protect him.

"Let go of me." Inuyasha growled as he struggled to free himself. When he was away from the youki who remained in his bed he assessed himself for any harm before the reality that was the previous evening hit him hard. Crouching down he rested his head on his knees and whined. "He knows…"

"Who?" Was the sleep addled word from Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, "…the reason I didn't want you to know…" Inuyasha's stomach growled loudly as he realized he was starving.

"Let's go eat breakfast."

Inuyasha sighed and nodded. _Hey, what happened yesterday?_ He asked his youki, unsure of Sesshomaru being in bed with him while knowing his feelings. He couldn't remember anything past embarrassingly vomiting on his father. _**Mean. Wouldn't mate with me. I want him.**_ Inuyasha's eyes widened as he was lead to the dining room in his rooms. _Why would you want to mate him!? He's our brother!_ He asked incredulously.

While Inuyasha was arguing his youki, Sesshomaru was waiting for their father to rejoin them. The castle was quiet after the explosion his father had had over learning something. He was still unsure himself as to what was going on as no one had come to Inuyasha's rooms to inform him. There were guards everywhere and his only duty was to stay by the hanyou's side.

"Hey Sesshomaru." Inuyasha called from his place at the table.

"What is it?"

"Don't ever sleep in the same bed as me again." Inuyasha stated, causing his youkai to throw a fit. "Listen here thing! I don't give a fuck what you want! It was my body first!" He argued with his youkai aloud before covering his mouth and blushing, now realizing why you'd want to talk to it in your head and not aloud.

Sesshomaru nearly rolled his eyes, "I did not have a choice, your youkai required comfort from an alpha of your blood. It was hysterical and terrified." He did smirk however, knowing Inuyasha's youkai wanted him.

"Whatever." Inuyasha huffed. He wondered why Sesshomaru was sticking with him, he wasn't upset about it because of how last night freaked him out. He assumed Sesshomaru was relatively powerful with the way people looked like they were going to piss themselves when he looked in their direction. "I want to leave." He stated after a moment before standing.

"Where are you going?"

"On a walk…" He wanted to take his mind off of the awful turn of events.

"I will take you to the town then." Sesshomaru stated before making eye contact with a few guards letting them know they were to follow.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The fresh air really did wonders for his mood. He felt leagues better and even had a bit of a skip to his step. He was dressed in royal colors, with the crest of the royal family on his clothing. The townspeople bowed very low to them which made him feel very awkward. The shops were very cute and like something out of an old novel. There were craftspeople of all types and many food vendors. Sesshomaru watched his behavior curiously. The man was exceptionally adorable with the way he flitted around. He guards had no idea of what to make of the younger man either.

While they were walking a ball came at Inuyasha at high speed and the gasps of children could be heard when he merely bounced it off his chest and began juggling with his feet. "Here you go!" He said kicking the ball back towards them.

A cute little rabbit youkai bowed, "Thank you prince-sama!"

Inuyasha smiled back and watched the kids continue to play. He began looking around more closely. "Oh wait…right…I forgot…"

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"Hanyou. I forgot that they're killed here." Inuyasha shrugged.

Sesshomaru pursed his lips at the sad look on the man's face, "There is currently a hanyou infant living in the outskirts of town with its mother."

"Really!? Can I meet them?" Inuyasha asked with an excited look. The guards looked as nervous as Sesshomaru felt.

"Inuyasha…do not be surprised by what you might see." Sesshomaru warned.

"Yeah yeah." Inuyasha waved him off as they walked.

It took a long time before they came upon the humble home. The guards knocked and an emerald eyed woman answered the door with a frightful look on her face. "Please." She bowed, "I just want to live with my baby in peace…don't hurt her…"

Inuyasha was confused, "What?" He questioned…"I just wanted to meet your daughter, I'm hanyou too."

The woman's eyes widened to an impossible size, "You…are?" She whispered.

"Yeah! My mom is human. Can I…meet her? I've never seen another hanyou." The demoness came closer only to be stopped by guards. "Hey chill out." Inuyasha moved past them and let the youki caress his face.

"How old are you?" She asked with a quivering voice.

"193 as youki, 19 as a human." Inuyasha smiled. He assumed that his existence was giving the woman a lot of peace of mind. She inhaled his scent deeply and smiled for the first time in a very long time.

"Her name is Emiko." She smiled before looking at all the guards. "She will not do well with so many hostile youki present…I do not want hostile entities around her…it upsets her." Sesshomaru wanted to roll his eyes. Everything upsets a child crazed with youki.

"That's fine, they can stay here." Inuyasha chirped happily as he was invited in and closed the door behind himself, stunning the guards and Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, you cannot just-!"

"Wow you are so cute! Aren't you little lady! Look at those eyes! She's beautiful." Was heard from inside. "You're my little emerald eyed cutie aren't you. Uwaaa~!"

Sesshomaru could hear the child's laughter through the door and his eyes widened before he could stop them. The child was not crazed? "Knock again."

The woman came to the door again, "My brother is to be in my company at all times. The guards will wait here but I must join him."

She looked a little nervous but bowed and let him in. Sesshomaru followed Inuyasha's scent through the humble home and into a bedroom. "Sesshomaru, look at how cute she is!" Sesshomaru approached slowly, he'd never seen a hanyou that wasn't mad. Except there was Inuyasha, but he was from the other world, didn't that make him different? Sesshomaru looked at the infant in the young man's arms and nearly gasped. The tiny humanoid child was smiling happily looking up at Inuyasha with her toothless grin. Sesshomaru looked at her eyes which held no hint of youki them.

"How is this possible…youki blood and human blood do not mix well." Sesshomaru whispered.

Inuyasha paused, taking a lock of his hair from the child before she tried to eat it. "You know…I've been thinking about that a lot and I realized something." Sesshomaru looked at the hanyou questioningly. "You all thought I was different because I'm half from the other world…but I think maybe the babies youkai feel like they're in danger. You all hate hanyou right? Babies are really sensitive to the emotions of those around them…so if you want to kill the baby and the youkai senses that..." Inuyasha trailed off.

"It'll try to protect itself…" Sesshomaru finished looking at the small child and thinking of all the children that had been culled out of fear and animosity. He wanted to clutch at his chest where it tightened. He was not made of ice as most assumed, it was merely a façade for the rulers of other lands but these were his people, in his family's lands and they'd been culled like diseased animals. The same thing that he'd been so willing to do to Inuyasha when he first appeared. The young girls excited squealing pulled him from his thoughts.

"Aww, I hope my kids are as cute as you sweetie." Inuyasha smiled happily. He assumed many people knew this but he wanted a very large family. The little girl began to fuss and he handed her to her mother.

"It's time for her to eat and have a nap." She smiled down at her daughter. When she looked up at the two she gasped.

Sesshomaru had bowed to her, "I apologize for my and my father's lack of action regarding your case. We did not believe it possible for a hanyou child to be born and live normally as my brother has. We will be protecting the lives of hanyou children hence forth. Thank you for inviting us into your home." When he straightened and left the woman was still sitting awestruck while her daughter suckled.

"I'll visit again later! Thank you! Goodbye!" Inuyasha said happily as they went on their way. The walk back to the castle was quiet but the air around Inuyasha seemed a lot lighter. Sesshomaru was coming to realize there was a lot he regretted in this life since learning that Inuyasha was his brother.

They walked side by side, and he watched as Inuyasha's curious eyes took in the natural landscape. "Enjoying the scenery?" He asked as the young man's eyes continued to dart around and observe.

"Yeah…you see where I live. There isn't a lot of nature around. I love this a lot actually." Inuyasha responded, still looking around at all the wild growth.

"Is that world completely covered in that way?" Sesshomaru asked quietly.

"No…but it's definitely not anything like this. Humans have had a very large impact on the wildlife in that world." Inuyasha replied.

"I see." Sesshomaru nodded. They walked in silence for quite a while before Sesshomaru spoke up once more, "Inuyasha."

"Yeah?" This time, Inuyasha looked at the youki with curious golden eyes.

Sesshomaru's breath caught in his throat as his eyes roamed the man, "I…" He paused, refusing to allow fear or pride get in the way. He was wrong and he knew it and would own up to it like a man. "I'm apologize for bringing you here. It was not my intention to trap you." He looked away and walked a bit faster leaving the stunned hanyou behind. "I will make sure you are able to return home." He continued as Inuyasha caught up.

"Y-yeah…okay." Inuyasha didn't know what had gotten into the youki but the apology seemed very sincere and he could forgive him for now. "Hey…why are the ancestral lands all boarded off? I ended up trapped there when I was a kid you know." He was trying to alleviate the awkward tension that had befallen them.

Sesshomaru seemed to think for a moment before answering, "Those lands have always been boarded off. We use that area for birthing. Children cannot pass the barrier without an adult to prevent them from being kidnapped. I'm sorry we didn't know you were there." Sesshomaru's apology came quicker than the last. Inuyasha was reeling because he got the feeling the man didn't do that often. "There hasn't been a birth since my own, and that is why it's become so overgrown and the beasts have no other predators than us." Inuyasha nodded his understanding and they continued on their way.

When they finally arrive back in town it looked very different. The sun was going to set in a bit and the town was lit up. It was beautiful, especially since there would be no moon tonight. Inuyasha wanted to explore more but Sesshomaru insisted that they returned home before they gave their father a reason to worry. Sesshomaru led Inuyasha to his rooms and found his father standing in the hanyou's unused study. His father was just standing there, face unnervingly blank. "Inuyasha." The powerful lord stated calmly. "I would like to protect you." The lord stood in front of the short hanyou, hands clasped onto his shoulders as the strength in his eyes softened. Inuyasha scowled, he felt a little strange and the tense atmosphere wasn't helping. He understood why he panicked but in his head he couldn't make sense of it. He'd never panicked like that before. Maybe his youki was still as young as they say he looks here. Inuyasha felt something in him lurch a bit. He brought his hand to his stomach.

"I…I'm sorry…I can't...I don't..um…" A tingling feeling, the one where one of your body parts falls a sleep began to spread throughout his body as his youkai tried to fight whatever it was desperately. His vision swam a moment before a nerve wrecking pain shot through his body and he screamed and curled in on himself.

"Inuyasha!" Touga shouted catching his younger son as he nearly fell. "What?" The lord and his heir watched in fascination as Inuyasha's white hair became an inky black, his puppy ears receded and became standard at the sides of his head. His claws became blunt nails, he even lost a inch or two of his height. Touga sniffed his son and couldn't smell nor feel his son's youki. The lord's own youkai was panicking in the cage Touga kept it in. It felt as though his pup had disappeared into thin air and the lord did not like it at all.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was seeing. Inuyasha was truly his human. He reached a hand out and fingered dark tresses. While he enjoyed Inuyasha's human appearance, why it was showing up now of all times baffled him. Inuyasha blinked his eyes opened painfully, "That hurt…a lot…" Touga set Inuyasha down in his comfortable armchair.

"What in the world has happened." Touga whispered quietly.

Inuyasha took noticed of his dulled senses and began observing his own body, even checking in his pants. "I'm human again? I don't understand this…"

Touga sighed, calming his youkai. "Neither do I. It would be best if you remained within your rooms while I find a healer knowledgeable on hanyou. Is that agreeable." Inuyasha nodded but Touga couldn't take his eyes off the boy. In his hanyou form, Inuyasha resembled him to a staggering degree. He had now doubt that as he grew he would come to resemble his father more and more. However, looking at his son in his currently form was shocking. He looked so much like Izaiyoi it hurt. Large brown eyes, and long perfectly black hair. His skin held less of a tan than in his hanyou form and he even had her facial features. He looked to his eldest son who remained awestruck. "Like father like son I suppose." The lord thought as he pulled away and set off to find a healer.

His son had confided in him about wanting to mate the boy a week or so ago, he had yet to give him his opinion on the matter. To Touga, Inuyasha was too ignorant of the world to be mated by anyone, and he wouldn't want his child to be unhappy. He and Sesshomaru got along to a point, and Sesshomaru had shown unimaginable strength with the scent of Inuyasha's powerful first heat. Touga had expected him to mate the boy the night of the ceremony with the hanyou's youkai in control. The lord could say without a doubt that he was extremely proud of his eldest son. There are very few youkai in the world that can resist the call of a powerful youkai's first heat, Inuyasha being a hanyou was no exception to the rule.

In Inuyasha's rooms, the hanyou now human was currently observing himself in the mirror. Taking in his features that he hadn't known he'd been missing until they were gone. He liked the way he looked as a hanyou but his human features were his standard. He'd never realized his human side was so effeminate before. Definitely no where near as effeminate as Sesshomaru but pretty close. "Hey, if someone dressed us up like girls I'm sure no one would know the difference." Sesshomaru only narrowed his eyes at the hanyou's strange thoughts.

"You are strange." Sesshomaru stated after a moment. "Something leaves you terrified and vomiting like a pup, and then you mysteriously turn into a human in this world in which you are trapped. Do you not feel any peril within your own situation. Does this reality not set in? What is wrong with you?" Sesshomaru hadn't meant to say so much but the hanyou had always been a baffling entity to him, even in the other world he just didn't understand the strange man most of the time.

The strong scent of salt assaulted his sensitive nose. When he looked at Inuyasha, the man's eyes were flooded as tears poured endlessly. He hiccupped and sniffled, eventually ending up on his knees on the ground as he cried. The man in question didn't understand why he couldn't hold the tears back, something in him just snapped. He felt very weak and powerless. "What can I do?" He asked through his sobbing, "There's nothing I can do to change it…nothing I can do…." Inuyasha cried. Sesshomaru was standing stock still watching him. "I don't know enough to be able to help myself, don't you get it? I'm not stupid! There's nothing I can do to save myself even if I wanted to…I don't…I don't understand magic…I don't understand….I couldn't save myself then…how can I save myself now…I…I hate this you know….I don't want to think about it….why'd you have to remind me. " Inuyasha continued to cry as he tried to get a handle on the emotions he hadn't realized were building up.

Sesshomaru sighed, happy to know that the hanyou wasn't delusional, merely trying to ignore the problems and power forward. However, physically, Inuyasha was only a teenager in this world. He'd learned the hard way in his youth that if he tried to suppress all of his emotions it would only harm him later. Sesshomaru sat on the ground in front of the human Inuyasha before pulling him into his lap. "Inuyasha, it will be okay. You need not shoulder these problems alone. Your family is here as well. Father and I will keep you safe." He rubbed the sobbing human's back until he quieted, resting his head on the lords shoulder. Sesshomaru realized that he did not have the unpleasant scent that the humans of his own world carried. His scent was like a softer version of his hanyou's, it was intriguing. He felt Inuyasha's breathing even, he looked down to see the human still awake.

"If I'm so strange, why do you like me so much?" Inuyasha asked softly after a while.

Sesshomaru debated answering. He knew his feelings made the hanyou uncomfortable but he could not sense any discomfort from the human currently. "Because you are different. I find it captivating." Inuyasha looked up at him with large chocolate eyes. This is what Sesshomaru wanted, those eyes looking at him and only him. He took in more of the human's delicious scent. Leaning down, he kissed the human's soft unexpecting mouth. Inuyasha's eyes only widened fractionally, his brother was kissing him. It was weird, but in that moment he was feeling extremely vulnerable and he couldn't help but bask in the comfort the kissing provided. Sesshomaru broke the kissed and brought Inuyasha to his bed, he could sense discomfort and a bit of panic start to seep into the human's scent so he backed away a bit. "Go to sleep Inuyasha, I'll watch over you until father returns." Inuyasha bit his lip and nodded. He'd been worried that the youki would want to do more. Wasn't it weird to him that they were brothers? What would the Inu no Taisho say?

Sesshomaru paid attention as Inuyasha scent went from discomfort and panic, to discomfort and calm, before falling on confusion. He wished for a moment that he was able to read minds as he was curious about what was happening in his little brother's head.


	11. Chapter 11

I'll try an keep them coming

* * *

In the silence, Sesshomaru merely rubbed his brother's back as they waited for their father to return. Inuyasha had started to sniffled and cry a bit more as his stress levels started fluctuating again. Sesshomaru remained silent and tried to coat the now human in his youki, though it was ineffective. There was a short knock on the door before it opened to reveal Lord Touga, Sesshomaru's mother, and the castle healer. "Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, I have returned." The two didn't move and Inuyasha's arms tightened around his brother. He really wanted to see Kouga, he felt like he should be here. While he didn't necessarily feel unsafe, he would feel a lot better if he was here. Lord Touga sat on the bed and his hand brushed Inuyasha's hair causing the human to flinch. Touga frowned, "Are you okay Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha opened his teary eyes and looked up at his father causing Touga to stiffen, he looked so much like his mother. "I want to see Kouga…I need him." Sesshomaru sat up with Inuyasha in tow.

"This is a very sensitive matter Inuyasha, we must tread lightly. If the wrong person knows you could be in danger." Sesshomaru stated.

He was ready for Inuyasha to shove him away, "You're the wrong person! You're the reason this is happening! So don't you dare try to tell me who deserves to know!" Inuyasha slide from the bed and away from his 'family'. Running a hand through his inky hair he let out a heavy sigh.

"Inuyasha calm yourself, it's best if this is kept as a secret." Touga said quietly, observing his son.

"No…I want him to know…" Inuyasha shook his head, "He…um…" Inuyasha took a deep breath, "You don't get it…I've known him longer…I don't feel comfortable without him…I don't know you either…I'm not from here…you don't get it…" Inuyasha tried explaining.

Lord Touga was hurt by his statement, "Inuyasha."

"No…I don't want to hear it….I want Kouga here…" Inuyasha felt his heart start to hurt. His thoughts were not kind to him.

The demon lord came around the bed and placed his hands on Inuyasha's shoulders, "I do not understand why you are feeling so unsafe Inuyasha. You are safe here. You are our family, we will keep you safe."

"No no no!" Inuyasha tried to push Touga away. "I don't know you! Let me go! Let me go!" Inuyasha couldn't understand why he was just now realizing this but he knew nothing about these people and yet he stayed here for so long. Why would they help him return when they so clearly wanted him to stay. They weren't trying to help him, they wanted to trap him. The only person he could trust was his friend, and now they wouldn't even let him see him.

Lord Touga couldn't understand what was happening to his son. He'd been in their care and the lord though they'd built some trust between them. "Pup! Calm down."

"No! I said no! KOUGA! KOUGA HELP!" Inuyasha began to panic. "Let go! LET GO!" The human struggled against the powerful dog demon.

Inuyasha could feel his hysteria rising, he needed his pills. He was breathing harshly and it didn't feel like he was getting enough air. His eye sight was becoming spotted with black and he soon felt his consciousness slip away.

"Go get the wolf!" Sesshomaru ordered the healer who left quickly.

When Inuyasha opened his eyes Kouga was crouched over him patting his face. "Breath Inuyasha. It's okay. Breathe." The wolf helped the human sit up and he could see his father, brother, and step-mother standing on the other side of the room.

"What happened?" He asked softly, his voice rough.

"One of those panic attacks you told me about." Kouga explained. "You need water?" He asked bringing a glass to his mouth. Inuyasha drank deeply as he continued to warily eye the three youki. "What happened…?"

"Don't leave…" Inuyasha hugged Kouga closely around his neck and buried his face in his chest. Kouga blushed a bit as he didn't know what to make of his friend's odd behavior."…don't leave me by myself anymore…"

"What do you mean..? You have your pack…" Kouga tried but was cut off.

"No…I don't trust them….I only trust you…you're the only one I know…." Inuyasha whispered from his position.

Inu no Taisho felt his chest constrict. He thought about all the time they'd spent together, and to hear that his son didn't trust him hurt more than he would ever admit. He thought they'd been welcoming and warm. He thought his son would come to love it here and continue to come back.

"Inuyasha…could this have anything to do with you being human right now…?" Kouga's question cut through the tense silence. Inuyasha looked up at his cerulean eyes.

"What?"

Kouga maneuvered and pulled the smaller Inuyasha into his lap. "You weren't feeling like this before right? What happened?"

Inuyasha sniffled, "I don't know….I wanna go home…"

"Hey hey relax Inuyasha…relax…we're gonna get you home I promise…I know you're worried…I know…it's okay…" Kouga whispered to him softly.

Inuyasha started to cry again, "But the bad one…the…youki who…who…."

Kouga straightened out then, Inuyasha had hinted to him that something terrible happened to him when he was younger and it made the wolf nervous. "Is that what happened at the ceremony?" Inuyasha didn't answer the wolf's question. Kouga pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back. "It's okay. You'll be okay. I won't let anything happen to you. I promised to keep you safe."

"I'm sorry…" Inuyasha whispered.

"It's fine, you're my best friend." Kouga continued to hug the human. They sat like that for a while before anyone dared to speak up once more.

"Prince Kouga, I would like the healer to examine Inuyasha to see what could have caused this transformation." Lord Touga stated.

Kouga nudged Inuyasha, surprised to see that he'd fallen asleep. "He's sleep…"

"That's fine I just want to check his heart and his energy." The healer stated. The three dog demons came closer and watched the healer work while Inuyasha sat in Kouga's arms which irked Sesshomaru.

"Hey…uh…I don't know if this'll help but he has like…no youki…." Kouga stated, he found it extremely odd and could barely recognize the man without it.

Sesshomaru was the one to speak up, "What do you mean by that wolf?"

Kouga sighed and thought about how best to explain what he meant, "In the other world, he also had youki…at first I thought I was just drawn to him just because, but then I noticed he had youki. So this Inuyasha feels completely different…not to mention he doesn't show his emotions this easily…he's like….completely human right now…I can't feel any of his youki…it's freaking me out a bit." The healer's eyes widened at Kouga's information. "Even his hair is different…usually it's a dark violet color…almost black….but now it's actually just black…like a regular human's. His eyes too…a rich color…but they are usually brighter with flecks of gold in them…he's so pale too…I don't know what this is…"

"So this is a completely new form?" The healer asked in amazement.

"You could say so yeah…" Kouga whispered, "What's going on with you Inuyasha…?"

The cold lady of the west made her presence known, "So logic would say while we youki have two forms, a hanyou would have three."

Lord Touga furrowed his brows, "So my son has a human form as well?"

"That's what it looks like to me my lord." Kouga nodded.

Sesshomaru felt his blood boil as he watched the wolf with the human. Inuyasha had been fine in his arms and then the peace was ruined. If that was the case would the human even remember that? He wanted to sigh, but would not do so in front of his mother. He was upset he didn't realize the subtle differences like the wolf did and worried that their relationship wasn't what they made it to be. The young lord watched as Kouga maneuvered the human to the bed before sitting beside him and petting his hair.

* * *

Inuyasha felt pain rack through his form, "Fuck! FUCK!" After a few moments it was over, and he was opening his blurry eyes from a horizontal position. When did he get in bed? He looked around and could see Kouga in the bed next to him and his family members standing with the healer as everyone looked at him with shocked eyes. Even the lady of the west had lost her composure. "What's going on?"

"You're back to normal!" Kouga shouted, nearly tackling the hanyou off the bed. "I was so worried!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Let go!" Inuyasha pushed his friend and struggling with the grip on him.

"Inuyasha, do you remember what transpired this evening?" Lord Touga asked with a very serious tone. Sesshomaru felt his heart hammering in his chest at the question.

Inuyasha righted himself and thought, "I was in a lot of pain…then I was in bed…." He trailed off as he was assaulted with memories from the night. Things he didn't remember doing and he felt his face begin to burn in embarrassment. "….uh…um…!" Inuyasha felt his embarrassment soar when he made eye contact with Sesshomaru. "Just uh…when Sesshomaru and I were…alone…" he answered putting his face in his hands…."but…I feel like I'm missing something…" Inuyasha answered looking back at his father, then at Kouga.

"Inuyasha…I think you became human." Kouga stated.

"Yeah I know that.." Kouga cut the hanyou off, "No Inuyasha. Truly human…nothing else. No youki, no abilities, nothing. Just a plain human" Kouga cleared up.

Inuyasha looked confused, "But I've never…just been human….so…how would that work?"

"My speculations are that it is similar to when you're youki takes control. I'm not sure what could have triggered such an event in you. How have you been feeling as of late. Youki are strongly tied to the emotional welfare of the youkai in question, and I assume it would be the same for you considering the attack you experienced before." The healer interjected.

The hanyou looked uncomfortable, "I don't know."

"Inuyasha, youki can smell lies. Do not lie." The lord of the castle growled.

 **Tell the truth.** His youki whispered in the back of his head. Inuyasha felt extremely anxious with all the eyes on him. He didn't want anyone to know what had happened to him as a kid and the last thing he wanted to do was pour his heart out to people he didn't know that well. **It's okay you can trust him.** Is what his youki was telling him but he couldn't shake the distrust. Hell he didn't even fully trust his own youki. His youki seemed to scoff in offense at his thoughts.

"I don't want to talk about it." Inuyasha stated firmly. "I won't talk about it. Ever." The lord sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Stop behaving like a petulant child Inuyasha. That is enough. How are we to help you when you won't answer our questions?" The lady of the west snapped coldly.

Inuyasha felt his eye twitch in annoyance, "You know what? You want me to tell the truth, how's about this. I'm sick an tired of everyone in this goddamn room treating me like I'm a fucking child." He turned a glare to the lady of the west, "I'm sick and tired of you acting like you're my fucking mom when you're not and you never will be. I'm fucking tired okay? I don't have to tell you people shit about me!" Inuyasha was breathing heavily when he finished. He hated how they always spoke to him. He looked at Kouga who had a surprised look on his face. "Can we go to the mountains?"

Kouga was about to answer but Lord Touga ordered everyone from the room. "When you can be respectful, your punishment will be lifted."

Outside the room the group could only hear Inuyasha begin to rage. He began banging on the door which had protective spells cast on it. "With all due respect my lord, I don't think he should be punished for something he doesn't understand."

"Even a small child understands respect." Inu no Taisho glared at the wolf who shrank a bit.

"Yeah but he missed out on all of that by being trapped here. He was alone and didn't have anyone to teach him stuff like that. He's really stressed out, and that's probably why he's lashing out." The wolf muttered. "Besides…human teenagers do stuff like this all the time…I heard his aunt talk about it. She said that sometimes they don't know what to do with their feelings so they just explode…" He said with a contemplative look, "I think...Inuyasha has been taking being trapped here a little too well…"

"I don't want to be here anymore…!" They heard Inuyasha sob… "Why would you do this to me! Why!" He sobbed against the door. "Kouga…you promised…"

In the room, Inuyasha's hands had started to bleed due to how he destroyed the room. He looked around at how he'd trashed everything in the beautiful room but couldn't find it in himself to care. He wanted out of the backwards world and he never wanted to come back. No one was trying to help him, no one wanted him to leave, he's the only one who wanted to go home. He closed his tearful eyes and stood, going to the ruined wardrobe. He pulled on his fire rat and took a look at the window. It was still extremely early in the morning and his friend and family didn't seem like they were going to let him out. He'd already tried throwing something at the window but it was protected which irked the hell out of him. He wanted to face palm when he saw the latch. Opening the window he looked down at the view of the garden. There was a small forest surrounding the castle but he needed to make it to the castle walls to escape. Jumping down he darted away, maneuvering and hiding from the guards. He was finally able to make it to the wall unseen, when guards spotted him as he rushed over.

He took off as fast as he could when he heard alarm bells going off in the castle. He dove into the nearest river and swam as fast as he could up stream. If they wouldn't help him he'd find a way to help himself. When he pulled himself from the water he was in a very unfamiliar place, the west was vast so he wasn't surprised, though he could see the Kourinome Mountain from where he stood. He sighed, "I want to go home." He started walking aimlessly, throwing his scent here and there and walking around in circles before taking off once more.

He stopped once again and began to feel uneasy. He looked around, the large tree in front of him seemed very familiar.

"DIE INUYASHA!" Inuyasha turned around at the shout and was hit with a searing pain. He looked at the arrow piercing his chest before looking up to see Kagome with a bow as he felt tears rim his eyes before everything went dark. He only wanted to go home…

* * *

Lord Touga pinched the bridge of his nose. Sesshomaru never pulled any stunts like this so he was unsure as to what he would do when they found the boy. "Cousin."

Kouga's father, the wolf king, looked to his ally, "Yes my lord."

"He wasn't found at your home?" He asked from his throne.

"No, they caught his scent but lost it at the river…" He frowned, worried about his naïve friend. "Kouga."

Kouga straightened up at his father's call, "Do you truly not know where he is?"

He sighed, "There's nowhere else for him to go…he doesn't know anything about this world…" The wolf prince sighed, "Goddamnit Yasha, where'd you go?" Kouga and his wolves had been looking for the hanyou night and day but no one could find him. Lord Touga was reluctant to put out a bounty for his return because the wrong person might learn of his naivety. The Inu no Taisho and his father continued to talk and it irked Kouga. Had the dog demon listened to Kouga for even a moment Inuyasha might still be here. He pushed his feelings down. The wolf prince couldn't even look at Sesshomaru without wanting to rip his head off. This was truly all his fault. He had done this to his friend.

The doors to the throne room swung open harshly, "He's been found my lord!" The messenger shouted causing all to rise.

"Where is he?" The lord question quickly getting ready to head out.

The messenger dropped to his knees and bowed with his forehead on the ground, "My lord…something horrific…has befallen…the…prince."

Kouga felt his chest constrict in worry as they followed the multitude of guards for what felt like hours. When he saw him he dropped to his knees, as did the dog demons with them. Inuyasha lay against the tree, as if asleep, but the arrow sticking from his heart told a different story. Kouga could see where his tears had run dry. "I-Inuyasha?" Kouga slowly approached him, feeling no youki and hearing no pulse. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha no!" Kouga shouted, he was yanked back by his father who held him in a strong embrace. "I promised him! I promised I'd keep him safe." The wolf lord's grip on his son never faulters as Kouga broke down. "Inuyasha I'm sorry…I'm so sorry!"

Sesshomaru felt a great pain in his chest. Inuyasha was now dead and it was his fault. He was a imperfect, selfish being who'd caused the death of the one he loved. He felt his eyes sting, more than that, he'd killed his own little brother. Sesshomaru felt his youki fluctuate as it mourned. Lord Touga began to howl in grief. All other's joined him in mourning the loss of such a young puppy. Soon Lord Touga's howls turned into growling. The arrow was sacred, there was only one priestess nearby. "Gather all the human's in hat village and bring them before me. The guards took off quickly and soon screaming and crying could be heard from the village. Within minutes the entire village had been brought to him. "Woman…do you know what it is that you have done?" Lord Touga asked, his youki lashing out at all those around him. She said nothing, and the lord turned his blood red eyes on her. "Answer my question wench."

"I have defended my village and my people." She stated simply.

Inu no Taisho smirked at this, how naïve. "You have doomed them and their souls." Touga walked up to his son's body and caressed his face. "You have killed the youngest child of my species. The youngest prince of the west. My youngest son." Inu no Taisho could see the drops of tears left on his eye lashes. Had he listened to the wolf even remotely, Inuyasha wouldn't have run away. If he'd tried to understand the boy more he wouldn't have misunderstood him.

"He attack us and killed so many of us!" Kikyo shouted.

"He'd been attacked and you got in the way. You attacked him first did you not? He was chasing after the wolves that had harmed him." Inu no Taisho roared. "I gave you your lives back as repayment for his actions, did I not!?" He turned on his heel to face the woman who stood strong. "I have no doubt in my mind you attacked him while he was unaware. He is a sheltered child who knows nothing of this world and now his life is gone. Tenseiga does not even sing for him. Such a useless sword." Inu no Taisho turned back to his son, "Burn her." The villagers cried out as the woman was seized. The guards were quick in carrying out his will. Soon the forest was full of the woman's screams.

"My sister! Sister!" A young girl sobbed.

"Kill the men." He then ordered coldly. All the while never taking his eyes off of his son. Kouga was a mess in his fathers arms, he never thought he'd feel this way again. The same feeling as when he lost so many people in his pack all those years ago. When he lost his mother. "Kill the women." The lord ordered. As the women were slaughtered, the children began to scatter in fear. The guards waited for his orders. "Remove the arrow and prepare my son for burial in the ancestral lands."

A guard reached for the arrow but was burned severely. Lord Touga raised a brow and reached for the arrow himself, only to be burned quite severely as well. "Two of you guard him, the rest, find a priestess or monk who can remove the arrow. My son did not deserve this death." The Lord began to walk away but the grief on his face was obvious. Sesshomaru stood and quickly followed his father and mother who'd left quickly after. Kouga and his father began to head to the Kourinome Mountains with a sad look back at his friend who he'd let down. All he could see in his mind was his warm, smiling face.


	12. Chapter 12

Here have another, thanks for the reviews.

* * *

In the months following Inuyasha's death, the West took a dark turn. Gone were their kind rulers in grief as they announced the death of the recently welcomed prince. Most of the royal dogs returned to their own homes and the lady of the lands to her sky palace. All that was left was the King and his heir. In his grief his heir had taken to wandering, always coming back to the forest of Inuyasha, to check on his younger brother who remained pinned to the tree. He and his father had brought various priests and priestesses but none were able to remove the arrow in his chest, so he could be properly buried. Sesshomaru wandered and let his guilt eat away at his soul until nothing was left. He became quiet, near silent, and cold as the ice of an eternal winter.

He stayed away so his father wouldn't have to see the person at fault. Had he accepted that they would not be able to contact one another, Inuyasha would've remained in his world, unharmed. Sesshomaru continued to walk aimlessly, cutting down all in his path. Humans approached him with spears and shouts, with a flick of his wrists they were done away with. He was apathetic before, but they'd taken his younger brother from him, they deserved to die. Sesshomaru looked towards the sky, he didn't know how long he'd been wandering this time but he thought a few summers had passed. Maybe it was time to head home. By now, fifty years had passed and the west had changed a great deal. A new human village had sprang up near his brother's body, and they were warned without fail that should they enter the Forest of Inuyasha they would be killed immediately. Some of those villagers were the children that his father had spared, though now they were old and wrinkled. He was getting close, he could sense all of the guards hiding in the forest, guarding what had become Inuyasha's tomb. He'd made it back to the tree he visited so often. It had grown quite large and grew with Inuyasha attached to it.

Inuyasha still looked the same as on that day, he body hadn't decayed in the slightest. He and his father were told that was because of the spiritual properties held by the tree and when the arrow was removed he would begin to decay. Sesshomaru wanted to sigh, but held it at bay. He sat at the base of the tree and listened to the sounds of the surrounding forest. "I'm sorry Inuyasha." He hadn't visited the other world in quite some time and wondered how much time had passed. Time between the world was never constant and one had to be careful or they would go missing for several years. He looked up at the sky through the canopy of leaves and thought about their final day together. No one had listened to Inuyasha, everyone thought they knew best when the truth is, none of them knew anything and hadn't bothered to ask.

After a half a day at the base of the tree he stood, "I'll come back another time." He whispered quietly. On his way he noticed the empty well the villagers had asked to build. They sent a formal request to his father asking for wood from the sacred tree to use to ward off bac spirits. The lord had surprisingly allowed it but would not let them near it themselves. Sesshomaru continued on his way leisurely, he was in no rush to see his father, nor was he in any rush to see to his duties.

In the western castle, Lord Touga sat in his office going through paperwork. Setting his quill down he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was exhausted. He hadn't slept well since the death of his son and knew he had not managed his grief well. Not to mention the added pressure of dealing with pressure from the eastern lord. The cat definitely wanted a war, which he did not car for in the slightest. He thought about his son, Sesshomaru was never one to run from his problems but that was just what the young man was doing now. He knew where he was most of the time and was informed that he was heading back to the west. It'd been 7 years since he last saw him face to face and the Lord understood they needed to talk. More specifically, they needed to talk about Inuyasha. Lord Touga hadn't been able to have a proper conversation with his son in many years. He would shut down at any mention his younger brother. Touga looked at the portrait he'd had made, the boy was so young. He sighed heavily, in his grief he was able to reconcile with his mate, who visited often and took care of her duties as lady of the west from her sky palace. She never did like keeping her feet on the ground.

After Inuyasha exploded, he'd spoken to her about what the boy had said and while she didn't show it, it was clear that his words had hurt her. He assured her that the young boy hadn't meant what was said, and the wolf prince confirmed that he would eventually apologize to her. Lord Touga began to organize the papers before standing and heading to the castle gate, as he felt his son getting closer. His powers and abilities had grown immensely, but his emotions were locked away in a far corner of his heart and mind. It took a while before Sesshomaru was visible. When he was standing in front of the lord he bowed respectively, "Hello father."

The lord gave his son a small smile, "Sesshomaru we need to talk." Sesshomaru nodded and followed his father silently, as he was led to his office.

In the Forest of Inuyasha, a loud explosion resonated through the woods. The mistress centipede had torn through the village in search of spiritual power to eat. It was the worst type of demon that humans feared. It tore through the forest and found itself attacked by various youki. It sensed powerful spiritual energy coming from there, even more powerful that the old priestess she was originally going to eat. Slaughtering several of the guards she was face to face with the corpse of an inuyouki. Eating it would boost her abilities tenfold, and sucking the energy from the tree would make her near invincible. That's when she felt it. An energy that had disappeared 50 years ago, she turned towards it's source and darted off as fast as she could, she didn't want to miss it. It was coming from a well which glowed brilliantly. Diving it, she came face to face with the priestess that had sent her licking her wounds.

Her terrified face was delicious. Grabbing her, she pulled her back before throwing her up and biting into her where the source was most powerful. Tearing it away, she began running, holding her side. The mistress centipede wouldn't let her escape. The girl ran and ran until she was face to face with the pinned inuyouki. Wrapping her body around them both, she began to crush her, enjoying the sounds of her screams. That's when everything took a turn for the worse.

()()()()()()()()()()

Inuyasha felt like he was floating. It was calm and quiet and he couldn't really tell up from down. He could hear it, his youki whimpering in pain, and he could hear another voice talking softly to it. "It's okay, don't worry, it'll be okay." The calm serenity of it was ruined, when he heard the scream of a woman. He'd heard many things as he lay floating. The first was his father shouting angrily. He didn't remember what was said but there was a lot of crying and screaming. After that, he would hear his father and brother periodically, but soon it was only his brother. Sesshomaru would come and talk to him before apologizing and saying he'd return, but Inuyasha didn't understand because he would be back a moment later and say the same thing. He'd become use to hearing Sesshomaru's voice regularly, and then hearing his father. They always spoke in such a soft tone but he could never respond. He wondered why they weren't mad at him. He really wanted to respond. Their words really calmed his youkai. Its whimpered quieted when they were near, it was clear that it felt better when they were beside him. He wanted to apologize to it about what he'd done. He owed so many people apologies for things that were out of their control.

The screaming of the woman got louder. He didn't want to wake up, but felt like he should. He hadn't felt the need to do so at all, was he even asleep? More like, he couldn't feel that waking feeling until now, as if something was holding him hostage. He knew he had died. That's when it hit him. The smell, "I smell it….the blood of the woman who killed me."

Blinking open his blurry gold eyes, Inuyasha took in the chaos surrounding him. He looked down at the woman being squished into him. He knew that face, she looked just like Kagome, but it was clear that she was not. "Hello Kikiyo, playing with bugs now are we?" Inuyasha looked at the centipede and tried to move, he looked at the arrow in his chest, happy that he was youki and that's probably what saved him from death.

The girl looked up at him with wide tearful eyes, "You're alive?"

Kikyo seemed strange to Inuyasha as they were crushed together, "Why are you taking so long to kill it? Just do it like you did me." The centipede had swallowed whatever it'd bitten from her and had begun to change.

"Can you….can you kill it?" She asked desperately.

"Depends on how much you want to live." Inuyasha muttered to her. The pressure was clearly breaking her, but he felt nothing. "Pull the arrow out."

"I…I want…to live!" She grabbed the arrow which burst into light, freeing the hanyou. He felt his youki surge and attacked. Cutting the centipede in a clean half. A round orb had flown from it's body and an old woman was quick to pick it up.

Inuyasha found all weapons pointed at him and growled, he was tired of being attack by these people. He readied his claws, "Enough! Put your weapons down."

"But my lady! He's a demon!" A man shouted, his spear trembling in his hand. "The son of the one who wiped our village out."

Inuyasha glared at the people, "He will not attack us unbidden. Put your weapons away!" The woman shouted. He turned to get a good look at her and his eye widened, "Auntie?"

"It's lady Kikyo…she's back!" One shouted looking at the girl.

"Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo! That's all you people have been saying! My name is Kagome! KA-GO-ME!" She huffed, angrily holding her side as tears ran down her face. Inuyasha's eyes widened even more. "Miss Setsuna?" She looked at the old woman then looked at the hanyou.

"My name is Kaede, I am the priestess of this village." The woman said, clearly confused by the two. "Young lady, come with me." She turned to look at the still shocked Inuyasha, "You should return to the home of your family. They will be ecstatic to see you."

However, Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off of them. "Kagome…" The girl turned to look at him. "…do you have a friend named Inuyasha…."

The girl furrowed her eyebrows, "…we go to the same college…but how do you…know that…?"

"Kags…" Inuyasha didn't know what to feel about seeing her, he was confused, worried, scared, and elated to see someone familiar.

She continued to look at him, "…Inuyasha…?" Inuyasha nodded slightly…. "Inuyasha!" She shouted hugging him tightly. "What happened to you!?" She was taking in his current form. "Why do you look like this?" She started rattling off questions about his whereabouts and appearance.

Inuyasha covered her mouth, "Let's make sure your side is okay and I'll explain everything to you okay?" She was bawling in his arms, and the many villagers were wary of allowing him into the village.

They were brought into the hut of the woman who looked so much like his aunt. The resemblance was uncanny and he just wanted to curl up at her feet and cry his sorrows. He felt his homesickness in his gut as she made them tea, after giving Kagome stitches. Inuyasha was worried about how she'd managed to come to this world, it made him very nervous. He explained to her his birth and how he came to be trapped in this world. He confirmed that his aunt knew already. This is when things became difficult. He learned that he'd been gone for a little over 2 years now. Inuyasha felt his heart gut clench. He'd only been in this world a few months, and time typically moved faster here, so how in the hell had 2 years passed? Then they heard it. The gut wrenching roaring of an angry Inuyouki.

"Dad…" Inuyasha whispered, looking off into the direction of the roaring. Memories assaulted him. The harsh words he'd spoken to his family before running away…he was behaving just the like child they were treating him as and he felt guilty.

"Your dad made that noise?" Kagome asked in fear.

"He's the lord of these lands…and he's really mad right now…" Inuyasha whispered… "I think he's mad at me for running away…"

Kaede was already on her feet, "That is not the case Inuyasha…" Her old eyes observed the face of the hanyou that had slaughtered many in the village in a rage, that was ages ago and yet she still held a bit of fear of him. "You were pinned to that tree…by my elder sister." Inuyasha was looking at her with wide eyes knowing that wasn't possible with the age difference. "Where you remained for 50 years…"

* * *

Lord Touga had brought his son into his office to speak about coming home for good. He didn't think the wandering was doing him any good and wanted his only son close to him. Their conversation was interrupted by an urgent message from those set to guard Inuyasha's body. They'd been attacked and a demon was trying to eat hi body. This had never happened before. Sesshomaru took off before his father who followed behind.

When they arrived, all around them lay the bodies of soldiers. They ran to Inuyasha's tree, and when they saw his body missing Lord Touga growled angrily, sending the surrounding creatures scurrying for safety as an apex predator had entered their midst. "Inuyasha….my son…" Nothing was left of him, not even a strand of hair. Sesshomaru showed no reaction to the missing body of his brother. Lord Touga began to track his scent. Along the way they found the torn body of the centipede being gathered around wood to be burned, but still his scent continued. They followed the scent to the human village. The demon lord was angry, what had they done to his son's body? He looked to his eldest, who's eyes widened before he dropped to his knees. "Sesshomaru?" The dog demon's eyes followed Sesshomaru's line of sight to the figure in red.

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru whispered.

Inuyasha had come out of the hut when he felt them stop. He didn't want anyone to get hurt so he told them to remain inside. Lord Touga continued walking towards him. His youki begged and pleaded for the lord to run but he had to be sure, his mind would break if he got his hopes up. Lord Touga towered above the being that seemed to be his youngest son, alive and breathing. "Pup…" His large hands went to the smaller males face. Inuyasha felt his eyes sting with guilt and fear. He'd been considered dead for 50 years. Touga's face was welcome. He'd been so anxious the last time he'd seen the man and said many things he regretted but with the Lord looking at him now, so full of hope Inuyasha just broke. To have those be the last words his father heard from him must have been hard on the man who was just trying to get to know him.

He embraced the lord and sniffled, "I'm sorry….I'm sorry about what I said." The Lord's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, before he felt his legs get weak. He wrapped his arms around his pup and felt his legs give in, dropping them to the ground. His youkai was full of vigor as it demanded he scent mark his pup so thoroughly that even a human could pick up on it. It wanted to lock their son away so that no more harm would befall him. Inuyasha was silently crying and sniffling in the mans arms.

The Inu no Taisho hadn't even noticed the tears that had begun to run down his face, "How? How is this possible? Even Tenseiga couldn't save you…" The lord whispered into Inuyasha's hair.

"I don't know…Kags…pulled the arrow out…" Inuyasha whispered back.

"Oh by the gods…I never thought I'd hear your voice again…" He was reluctant to let his son go but he wanted to look at him, and he did. Inuyasha hadn't aged a day. His eyes found his other son, who remained where he was, utterly stunned.

Inuyasha looked towards him as well. If what he heard while he was pinned was real. Then that meant Sesshomaru had visited him regularly. It made him very happy to know that the man cared so much. "Sesshomaru…are you okay?" Inuyasha's question seemed to snap the youki from his stupor.

"Otouto…you're alive…" Sesshomaru whispered softly. Had Inuyasha and the lord not been Inuyouki they would've missed it. Inuyasha couldn't imagine how Sesshomaru might have felt all this time. Inuyasha pealed away from his father to go to his elder brother.

"I'm sorry…?" His statement ended on a question as Sesshomaru caressed his face in disbelief.

"How is this possible…?" He questioned to no one.

"Mi'lord…I may be able to…" That's as far as Kaede got in her statement before a blade was at her throat.

"Stop! What are you doing? STOP!" Inuyasha grabbed his father's arm.

"Explain this." He growled.

Kaede took a breath, remaining calm. "50 years ago you resurrected the inhabitants of this village after they were killed, but you could not do the same for Lord Inuyasha…."

"Make your point woman!" He growled, he did not want to think about that failure.

"Lord Inuyasha is hanyou…the sacred arrow should have only purified his youkai and left him human. I believe it his human half shielded the youkai half until the arrow was removed and his youkai could heal the injury." Kaede explained. She'd thought about it for decades before coming to her conclusion. The only piece she was missing was what would happen when the arrow was removed. She also believed that the sacred tree aided him to some degree as well. The being who'd set her sister to be burned removed the blade from her throat and she let out a breath.

"Inuyasha…let us return to the castle…" The lord stated calmly.

"Wait there's something else…" Inuyasha began. His father and brother looked at him expectantly, he paused. Kagome looked and smelled just like the woman who'd pinned him to the tree. He didn't think they could take much more. "…nevermind…it can wait." He looked at the woman and mouthed, _keep her safe please._ Before his father summoned his ki cloud and whisked them away.

* * *

Sorry if the death period seemed rushed but it's just what I needed to do the time skip and reintroduce Kagome into the story. In the name of character development lol.


	13. Chapter 13

Inuyasha was pressed tightly to his father's chest, his powerful youki surrounding him. He sighed as he felt his youkai relax and whimper in delight. Silly thing. He thought to it, but it didn't retaliate, it merely urged him to get closer, which wasn't possible. Before he knew it, they were back at the castle, but everything looked so different. The homes were much more developed and the town had become much larger than what he'd last seen. "It's really been 50 years…" He whispered to himself. Touga's arms tightened around him a bit. When they landed everything stopped. All the people meandering around just cease all action. A servant even dropped the vase she was holding, no one even flinched when it shattered on the ground.

Inuyasha felt his anxiety spike a bit, "Heh heh…" He laughed nervously, "Not dead actually, surprise!" He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his father. He was just looking down at him with soft eyes. Inuyasha didn't know what to do with that look so he frowned. He looked at his brother who was still staring at him with the same wonder as in the village. "Um…I'll…go to my…room…'s?...and uh bathe…been a long time since I've had one I guess…." He began to stiffly walk off but was followed by his father and brother. His rooms were spotless, all the broken furniture replaced, it had been a while after all. "Are you two gonna bathe with me?" He asked staring at the dogs who finally found their voices.

"Yes." Lord Touga answered. Inuyasha said nothing and merely nodded as he started to undress in the bathing chamber. When naked, Inuyasha began to check over his body. He found that on his legs and torso he held a deep bruise that resembled the winding roots of the tree that had begun to grow around him. His hands were filthy, and he could feel the multitude of insects that had made his hair their homes. He was worried that there were some in his ears but he couldn't feel anything. He began cleaning all the grim away, leaving Sesshomaru and Touga to do the same in the large bathing chambers. When he was finally clean he stretched and settled into the hot water which his body really appreciated. He was hungry too.

Touga pinched the bridge of his nose, "I just…don't understand…"

Inuyasha tilted his head, "Me either…I thought I was dead when I saw the arrow sticking out of my chest…" He said quietly, remembering the terrifying sensation and rubbing his chest.

"While you were pinned." Sesshomaru began grabbing their attention as he spoke for the first time, "Do you remember anything?"

Inuyasha silently stared at the water, a blush boiling his face, "I remember a lot of shouting and screaming. This lady was really screaming her head off. Then nothing…then I started hearing you and dad…then just you…a lot of rain and animals….and you…" Inuyasha would never admit this but he'd gotten used to listening to his brother talk. His voice was deep and cut clean through the air like music. It was odd for him when he woke and was no longer hearing a consistent stream of it. Inuyasha felt his face heat up when thinking about how nice it felt to be able to speak to them once again. He felt his stomach clench when he thought again at his outburst that lead to his pseudo death. "I'm really sorry." Inuyasha bit his lower lip, he looked up at his brother, who was silent and watching him.

The man didn't look like he'd aged, but he looked like he'd matured a lot. Inuyasha looked away from him and down at his unchanged body under the water. He just felt like he'd gone to sleep and woken up. When they exited the bath, the healer was waiting for them. Inuyasha was checked over repeatedly and multiple tests were taken and it showed that he hadn't aged at all. Everything was the same as if he was frozen through time. Inuyasha wasn't sure what time of day it was but he was brought food and ate slowly under the watchful eyes of his family. He felt horrible, he wanted to see his aunt but didn't know if it was possible. There were so many thoughts going through his head and he wasn't sure if he was ready to face them. He stretched a bit, the bruising on his torso was painful, and his body had a dull ache from not being used. _Hey, are you okay?_ Inuyasha decided to start with his youkai. **Fine. Better. Annoyed.** It responded. Inuyasha quirked a brow, _why annoyed?_ He waited for a response. **You ignore me. Will not talk if ignored.** It growled. Great, his youkai had its panties in a twist. Inuyasha sighed. _I'm sorry, you know I don't know much of anything about you, or any of this. In the other world, if you'd started talking to me I'd have to take meds and probably be committed for schizophrenia or something._ Inuyasha listened to it grumble a bit before settling down, stating that it was still recovering.

His father and brother were still with him but neither was saying anything. They were just staring at him, and it was making him nervous. He could feel his heart start to be a little faster, "I…I need some air." Before either could speak against it he rushed out of his rooms and down another hall, headed to a garden he used to frequent. It was the one with the largest apple tree. He loved it there, a servant had told him the tree was demonic which is why his youki liked it's fruit so much. They were basically poison to humans though. On his way he caused a servant to faint, and the castle servants were all in shock at seeing their deceased prince. Before he could jump up into the tree, he noticed the multitude of new trees baring all types of fruit. "Wow…" He approached one, jumping up and grabbing a plump looking orange. Observing it, he held it to his chest…"I…I really died…" His eyes began to sting as tears fell from his eyes. "I died…I really did…." He sniffled and wiped at his tears with his haori though they continued to pour from his eyes.

From a window, the lord and his heir were watching the young inu. Lord Touga was at a lost for what he could do for his son. The man was practically a stranger, and instinctually things were lost on him at times. Sesshomaru's stomach was in a knot. His younger brother had survived, and he would help the young man return to where he belonged, no matter what it took. Sesshomaru left his father to watch over his sobbing sibling.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After a few days, and a lot of paperwork the lord was finally able to relax about causing a panic in the kingdom. The story was that the young prince had been attacked fifty years ago, and his heart pierced by a sacred arrow. Miraculously, due to his hanyou origin, his human half shielded his demonic half, and he was able to survive, unaging and still throughout the years. The lord let out a breath before sending the announcement off. He took a look at his son who sat in a comfortable chair, reading a book he pulled from the shelves. He'd been reluctant to let the boy out of his sight and had wished his elder son would've stayed. He would have felt more comfortable that way. Though, Inuyasha hadn't voice any complaints as he probably would have all those years ago. Although to the hanyou, it was a few short days which truly solidified what his friend had said. There was a knock at the door. "Lord Touga, the wolf king has arrived." A servant came in and bowed, followed by said wolf king and his entourage before leaving politely.

Inuyasha looked up from his book and his eyes widened. He'd expected to see Kouga's father, not the wolf himself. "K-Kouga…?" The wolf's eyes widened exponentially as he stared at his long lost friend.

"How…" Was his simple question. He felt the strings of his heart pull tight. He couldn't believe his eyes. Hakkaku and Ginta came in behind him as his guards, and they too stood in shock. Inuyasha was the first to make a move as he wrapped his arms around his friend, who was taller and much more broad than before. "Inuyasha…I'm sorry…" Kouga hugged him back tightly as he held back his tears. "I'm so sorry…" He whispered.

Inuyasha didn't like how tiny he felt being hugged by his clearly older and more mature friend, so he shook him off politely. "Wow you got tall."

Kouga laughed and pushed him playfully, "And you're still so tiny. Why?"

"Well according to everyone, the arrow stopped everything, so I haven't aged a day." Inuyasha explained. "So what's this about being the wolf king? What happened?" The hanyou was a little nervous about Kouga's response. He knew the wolf lost his mother to an attack and was worried that the same might've befallen his father.

"I know I'm young still, but I'm an adult now and the acting king, though my father is still supervising me. He was hurt a while back and can't get to these speeds anymore, which is very important to our tribe." Kouga explained, really taking in his friend and just how young he still seemed.

"Oh okay, I'm glad. I was worried." Inuyasha smiled up at him.

Kouga felt his youkai flicker a bit. While he would never admit it, he'd had quite the crush on the hanyou before and it was clear that it hadn't waned in the slightest. If anything, it was probably a little stronger now than before. The hanyou looked just as cute as before.

"Lord Kouga." The dog demon lord's voice brought him from his musings.

Kouga turned, straightened up and bowed, "Yes Lord Touga."

"I had not sent a letter to you about him because it was important for you to see him in person and for me to speak to you." Touga looked at Ginta and Hakkaku who were also hugging son. He'd made quite a few friends it seemed. "This world is much too dangerous for Inuyasha to remain here…as much as I wish he could, I would prefer it if he was in the other realm and safe from these dangers."

"I agree wholeheartedly with you." Kouga nodded his understanding.

"I will have to ask your attendants to leave the room for this next piece." Lord Touga stated.

Ginta and Hakkaku saluted the three royals before leaving the room. Lord Touga waved his hand and a barrier was formed around the room. "Sesshomaru will be standing in as the acting lord of the west while I am away. I need someone to watch over Inuyasha while I conduct my investigations. I would ask my mate but she will not be available for some months. She is off in the ancestral lands for ceremony and must not be disturbed." Lord Touga sighed. Inuyasha and Kouga waited for him to continue. "I do not wish to confine him either. I trust you to see to his safety. I will be placing a large amount of responsibility on Sesshomaru, however I will also be placing a large amount of responsibility on you as I would like for you to remain by his side indefinitely."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"I will be leaving the castle for a few weeks and will not be taking you with me. I feel more at ease with you staying in the West." Touga explained.

"…but I…just woke up…." Inuyasha frowned. His youkai wasn't too happy with the news either.

"I know pup, and I would like to stay as well, but that will not help you get home." Lord Touga explained.

"My lord where are you going?" Kouga asked, understanding what he meant by responsibility. Inuyasha couldn't be the only royal in the western castle. There was a chance people would try to take advantage of him.

"After all these years, my men have finally located that witch." He stood and clasped Inuyasha's shoulders, "Inuyasha I will return you to the other world. I wish for your safety and health. I will go to this witch." Inuyasha nodded, feeling particularly useless. While he was able to use a great deal of his abilities, this world was too foreign to him for him to truly do anything. He wished he was stronger. Lord Touga pulled him into a hug, knowing he wouldn't be able to see his pup for quite a time.

"Wait." Inuyasha knew he'd have to tell them about Kagome sooner or later. "Kouga, do you remember my friend Kagome?"

Kouga thought for a moment, "Oh, black hair, brown eyes, cute face, skimpy clothes, and wants to fuck you?" Inuyasha face palmed at his description of her even though it was pretty accurate. "What...about her?" Kouga couldn't understand why Inuyasha would even be bringing her up.

Inuyasha pursed his lips, "I didn't tell you when we were in the village because I didn't want you to kill her because of how she looks and smells…but she's here…in this world…"

Kouga's eyes went wide, "That's not possible! She doesn't have any youki, I checked! I check every human since I met you!"

"Kagome? What?" Lord Touga questioned.

"She's the one who pulled the arrow out. She's my friend from school. I don't know how or why, but she's in this world." Inuyasha explained.

"Could she be a key in returning you to the other world?" Lord Touga wanted to see this girl. She'd saved his son after all. Inuyasha nodded. "Take me to her."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kagome was sitting on the porch of the old woman Inuyasha had left her with. Since she's been here the villagers had been treating her with a strange amount of respect that she couldn't get use to. The woman who resembled his aunt and had the same name explained a lot to her. About how youkai were real in this world, and that her friend was a hanyou, half youkai, half human. It all made her head spin. The only thing she could do now was wait for him to return. She turned the pink orb over in her hand. It was called the Jewel of Four Souls, a sacred jewel that many demons wanted. She stood and began to walk around the village, she was bored. They were just a bunch of farmers in this small village, she missed the city and all of its conveniences. She did help the priestess with her tasks though. Kagome sighed as a group of people bowed to her again. She only nodded because the last time she bowed to them they freaked out. Saying Lad Kikyo this, and Lady Kikyo that. She swore that if one more person called her that she was going to lose her shit.

An alarm bell began to ring, Kagome's heart began to pound as she rushed back to the hut of the priestess. Outside she could barely make out what was going on. "You have returned my Lords." Kaede spoke.

"Remember, you cannot freak out at her. She looks and smells just like the person who pinned me to the tree but she isn't. She's my friend."

Kagome's eyes widened. That was Inuyasha's voice. She ran from the hut, "INUYASHA!" She jumped into his arms without thinking. "I missed you…"

"Kags, I've only been gone a few days, you're okay right?" Inuyasha asked, eyeing his father who's youkai was clearly struggling.

"How can I be okay? I just want to go home already." She cried in his arms.

"Yeah, you and me both." Inuyasha stood her up and wiped her tears. "Kagome I need you to understand somethings that are very important. One, in this world, there was another person who looked and smelled just like you. She's the one who almost killed me with the arrow you pulled out." Kagome covered her mouth and a few tears fell and she sniffled. "Two, I'm a prince in this country so be careful with how you are around me, some people might take it wrong and it could cause issues. Three, I'm actually trapped here Kagome. I can't go home because it's not working. Usually, I can go back and forth. Do you understand?"

"I think…so…" Kagome frowned. She didn't want to be called the name of the person who hurt her friend.

"Okay, this is my dad. My actual bio dad. He's the Lord of these lands." Inuyasha explained slowly, hoping his father could keep it together.

Kagome looked over at the towering demon Inuyasha resembled and bowed low, "Nice to meet you, my name is Kagome Higurashi."

Lord Touga took her in. His youkai wanted her dead though he could see from her attire that she wasn't from this world. "And this is my friend Kouga, he's the king of the wolf demons."

She bowed and introduced herself to him as well, "Yasha, you know a lot of high profile people you know…" She never thought she'd be meeting royalty.

"Yeah, but Kagome, how on Earth did you get here?" Inuyasha and company listened as she explained what happened before freeing Inuyasha from the arrow. "Let's go to the well then."

"I've never heard of an object being used to traverse the realms. Strong youki simply have the ability." Lord Touga commented.

"Do you think if I jump down I can go back?" She asked quietly looking down to the dirt ground of the well.

"It's worth a shot." Kouga commented.

"What if it doesn't and I break my leg?" Kagome frowned. "Would I die from a broken leg here? Are they able to fix bones?" She asked, noting the lack of advancement here.

Inuyasha sighed, he didn't want her to get hurt, though he was sure there was some type of magic that could heal her injuries. "Come here, we'll jump down together." He picked her up bridal style. "What should I do if it works?" He asked his father and friend.

"Stay there for the time being." His father answered, "I'll come find you."

Inuyasha nodded, and with Kagome in his arms they jumped into the well, and disappeared. The two felt like they were floating, and then Inuyasha felt his feet on the ground. Looking up, he could see a roof. His eyes widened as they climbed out. "It worked! I'm back!" He exclaimed.

"Inuyasha…are you supposed to look like that?" Kagome asked. She wasn't sure how it worked but she knew he had regular ears.

Inuyasha's hands went to his head and he fell to his knees. "No way…" He felt his stomach turn a bit, "Why is this happening to me? Why haven't I gone back to normal? Usually when I switch, my appearance does too…" Inuyasha bit his lip, he couldn't call this working. He was happy to be back but this wasn't normal. He couldn't live here looking as he did.

"What now?" Kagome asked quietly.

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck, "I have to go back. This isn't right." Kagome nodded with a frown. "But I think I'll go see my aunt first. Where are we?"

"We're at my families shrine in my hometown…it'll take a while to get back to Nagoya. We're really far west right now." Kagome explained. "It'd take a few hours by train."

Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair. "Do you think you could bring her here? I don't think it's a good idea for me to go out like this. The other worlders might see me and question my being here." Kagome looked confused so Inuyasha explained how the worlds were connected.

"I never knew…my grandfather used to talk about things like that a lot, but why was there someone who looked just like me there? Then, your aunt had a look alike too." Kagome was very confused, it made her head spin.

"I'm not too sure either. It makes my head hurt." Inuyasha sighed. "Well, I guess I'll go back."

"I'll come back through when I get her here to let you know."

"Yeah, I'll place a guard by the well and they'll send a messenger. Thank you Kags." Inuyasha brought her into a hug causing the poor woman to blush scarlet. She watched him turn around and jump back into the well with a slight frown on her face. She never would have thought demons were real, and to find out one of her friend was a hanyou was a real shock to her system. Maybe she should start listening to her grandpa's ramblings.

* * *

I feel like there's always that one chapter that I just can't stand, and this is that one for this story, but it's fine. It's more of a transitional chapter too.


	14. Chapter 14

Inuyasha sat alone in his rooms with his thoughts. His stomach hurt but he didn't feel like eating, too much had changed, and he was feeling very overwhelmed with the new adjustments. Even if they figured out how to get him home, his life in that world had already changed too. He wanted to cry but was tired of that too. "Do you want to talk to me now?" He asked his youkai in his head.

 **What?**

"Damn sorry? Why are you still pissed off at me?"

 **You don't trust me.**

"How am I supposed to?"

 **I'm YOU!**

Inuyasha sighed. He understood that to a certain degree, but it was hard to really accept. Even now, he felt insane speaking to his youkai. He remembered hearing his human half speaking to it while they were pinned to the tree, "What about my other half? Why can't I talk to that one?"

 **Can't talk to you…**

"Why not?

 **I don't know.**

Inuyasha moved from the sitting area to his bed. There was so much he was learning about himself that he just didn't understand. His abilities he understood somewhat, his heritage, not at all. He was tired of being ignorant, and tired of being protected all the time. He wanted to be able to do something too, he felt like a damsel in distress. Kouga was currently with his father and Sesshomaru, who'd been called back to the castle quickly as he was well on his way to wandering. Things were still really awkward with the man; it was hard for Inuyasha to even start a conversation with him. Lord Touga and Kouga were disappointed when he came back through the well but understood why it wouldn't be a good idea for him to stay there. He began to walk the halls, his security detail strict in following him at a respectful distance. These two were quite new from what he gathered, having never laid eyes on the lords hanyou son. He'd learned that they thought he would look quite deformed and monstrous from their whispered conversations. They assumed his hearing was bad for some reason, probably his human heritage but he could hear their conversations loud and clear but wouldn't let it be known. Apparently, some laws had changed around the land and many hanyou children were allowed to be born but the mothers were typically brought to the castle city where they could get protection. Inuyasha hadn't yet seen any hanyou children running around but then again, he hadn't been to the town since the arrow was removed.

The hanyou stopped walking in the middle of the hall and sighed a loud breath. "This fucking sucks." His guards tensed and looked at each other.

"Is everything alright your highness?" One asked.

Inuyasha looked back at them, really taking them in before realizing something. There was something he could do right now to be involved more. "Where are the…barracks? Is that what they're called here?"

The guards looked at each other before looking back at him, "Um, we can guide you to them milord." Inuyasha nodded. He followed the guards to the barracks. There were several fields of training guards going on with his father's war advisers overseeing. A general saw him observing and rushed over to greet him.

"Young prince is there something you need?" He asked politely, before looking at the two guards that brought him here.

"I just want to watch." Inuyasha stated, not taking his eyes away from the combat. This is what he wanted, he wanted to learn how to keep himself safe, so everyone stopped treating him like a delicate flower. He could defend himself in the other world, but he didn't have the skill or know how to keep himself safe in this world, but he was an excellent student and a quick study, so he could learn. The general guided him to a boxed area where royalty could sit and observe, he pulled one knee up in the comfortable chair and watched in interest as they were trained. The hand to hand combat was laughable and he felt sorry for them because of all the holes and gaps he saw, yes there was form but it was clear hand to hand combat wasn't important to them. The weapon training though, it was incredible. There were so many techniques and abilities, it was clear which one got the most attention. From his observations he was sure he could take them all on in hand to hand combat, it was just all the magic shit where he lost his nerve. He didn't like being hurt, and the idea of fighting against someone with unknown magical powers was difficult. He'd already been killed once, and he didn't think he was allowed a second time.

He sighed aloud again, making the guards look at each other, wondering what was going through his head. "Is something not to your liking milord?"

"I'm fine." Inuyasha stated before jumping into the training grounds. The guards scrambled to follow him down. Inuyasha approached the advisers who looked confused about why he was here. The general that guided him to the observational area was quick to join them.

"Is there something we can do for you your highness?"

"I want to train. Do I have to talk to my father about that?" Inuyasha asked, watching the pathetic hand to hand combat training. He could seriously mop the floor with them.

"Yes, however you would not be starting on the training grounds. It's much too dangerous. You'd be given a private tutor then join the guards for a time before starting weapons training."

Inuyasha balked at the idea of training here in hand to hand combat. "I don't need training on what they're doing, I'm already better than they are." He wasn't being cocky but that's what it sounded like to the advisers and general.

"Milord, the guards here have trained for 20 years. They are some of the best…" The adviser was interrupted by Inuyasha's surprised look.

"Really? 20 years and this is the best!?" The guards on his security detail were a part of this group and felt offended. They'd been told they would be protecting the helpless prince who wasn't trained in any form of combat and couldn't protect himself. So why was he looking down on them?

"Milord, it's quite advanced so mayhaps it doesn't look like much to you but..." The general began, feeling annoyed with the prince's disrespect of his elite but not able to say something against it.

"Fine, I'll prove it to you. I'll spar hand to hand no youki magic with the best you have." Inuyasha stared, kicking off his shoes as they would hinder him more than anything. The general wanted to growl, what could this protected prince do? When he'd already been killed by a mere human. The general wanted to say something so badly but couldn't and it got on his nerves. Dealing with the pompous dogs in the royal family annoyed him to no end. He hadn't noticed Inuyasha staring at him until he spoke again, "You can drop all the pomp and circumstance. I'm not Sesshomaru, I won't have you beheaded or something for speaking your mind. There's something you wanna say right?"

The general stiffened and the advisers glared at him. "That wouldn't be appropriate milord. My opinion has no meaning."

"I order you to say what's on your mind. No pomp and circumstance…I can do that right?" Inuyasha said and asked looking back at his two guards then at the advisers. He looked at the general, he didn't know what the general was exactly, but it was in the cat family. Maybe a tiger if he went by the dark markings.

"That's a lot coming from the princess being protected by those very same guards." The man growled. "You're insulting the very people charged with risking their lives to protect you. How did you make it to this age without knowing any combat yet assume you can defeat them? You're pompous and arrogant."

"Who said I didn't know any combat?" Inuyasha looked at everyone, no one having an answer. "I'm training in hand to hand yes, all the youkai stuff not really. I wasn't raised here but I'm not at ignorant as you all seem to think, and I'll prove it. I'll spar with you and you can take me down a peg, how's that? First person on their back?"

"Your highness I do not recommend sparing with general Haruki. He is highly trained and…"

"Shut up, I didn't ask for your opinion." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, he wasn't rude by nature, but they were annoying him. Soon the field was clear and all that was left were general Haruki and Inuyasha. The hanyou just smiled as the general got into his stances, it was clear he was trained the same way so this would be easy work for him. General Haruki was getting angrier, seeing the cocky smirk on his face. He came in quick and hot, deciding he wouldn't hold back against him. He became even angrier when Inuyasha seemed to maneuver and dodge him easily, with that same annoying smirk. Inuyasha could tell how mad the man was getting and that was his indicator that this was truly the best the man could do. Anyone with basic knowledge of boxing or martial arts could combat this. It really showed that youkai relied on their youki and magic to fight since it was so underdeveloped. Blocking one of Haruki's hits showed the power behind it and made him wobble a bit but he was able to withstand it. Soon Haruki relied on trying to grab him, which is when Inuyasha saw his opportunity, flipping the man to his back as he'd done in the past to Sesshomaru. The man was lying on his back in shock. "Don't believe everything you hear." Inuyasha stated in a bored tone, his arm throbbing a bit where he'd blocked the general's hit. The advisers and soldiers were looking at him in shock. That's when he saw Lord Touga, Sesshomaru, Kouga. The only one who hadn't been looking at him with wide eyes was Kouga, who knew about his martial arts training.

He walked over to them as did the advisers trying to explain to the lord that Inuyasha had done this on his own. "You must've been bored if you're out here kicking their asses." Kouga chuckled lightly.

"I thought maybe being trained would help me feel more secure here, but I think I need to be training them, this is kind of sad." Inuyasha said honestly. "I was really surprised." Lord Touga listened as he spoke to Kouga, he'd never seen anyone aside from himself and Sesshomaru defeat Haruki. "At this point there are probably a lot of humans that could kick their asses in hand to hand since humans probably don't have much else to rely on aside from weapons if I'm thinking about it correctly. I'd have to study how different styles were developed before I really make that assumption though."

"Inuyasha if you want to be trained you should've come and spoken with me." Lord Touga stated.

"Yeah they said that, but I'm not trying to go backwards." Inuyasha gestured at the soldiers and Haruki who still remained sitting on the ground in shock.

Lord Touga nodded and confirmed he would have something set up for his son. This would help, if Inuyasha was trained it would alleviate a lot of his worries. Being his son the hanyou had a large target on his back, not to mention his own enemies in this world. He guided them all from the grounds thinking about who would be best suited for teaching him about this world before he left to find the witch, and potentially the person who he was assuming harmed his child. There was truly only one person he could think of, his mate. She'd trained Sesshomaru quite thoroughly in dealing with unknown youkai and their abilities, however she wouldn't be available for quite some time. He was trained by his father who was still alive, but they weren't on good terms. Even when he and his mother came to the palace, they were cold to him, and barely showed any interest in Inuyasha. They'd had a falling out even before Sesshomaru was born and hadn't yet reconciled. If youkai could do anything, they could hold a grudge like no other. He could have his war advisers and generals train him, but they weren't inu and couldn't train him on the use of his instincts or shiroinu specific magic. Inuyasha could manipulate his youkai to a point but it was clear he had no idea what he was truly capable of. He swallowed his pride and sent a missive to his father and mother, requesting their help. He hoped that expressing that Inuyasha's safety was at risk, that they wouldn't punish him too. Their problem was with Touga, not his child. He would have to wait to leave a few days longer for their reply. In that time, he could get his son started on manipulating his youki to his will.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A few days passed and Inuyasha was currently sitting in a garden alone, practicing what his father was teaching him. It was very difficult; he was supposed to manifest his youki into a ball outside of his body. When his father and Sesshomaru demonstrated, it came easily to them. He wished Sesshomaru's mother was here, the way she explained things was very clear and he just wasn't getting it. He could see it condensing but he couldn't maintain it for long. He sighed and stood before heading to his lessons. He had continued his reading and writing lessons, along with working with his father before he left. Kouga had gone back to the Kourinome mountains and would return when his father left to confront the witch that his men were keeping track of.

Inuyasha wandered through the halls with his security detail, he missed the other world. Kouga had suggested he try to find things he enjoyed here to avoid a repeat of the built-up stress from before. He said he should remind himself that time moves very slowly there and while he'd already lost 2 years, it was better than the 50 he'd lost here. He'd fallen into a routine, it was simple, but it kept him busy. He found his feet taking him to the wing that housed Sesshomaru's rooms. They still hadn't really had a chance to speak since his revival. Things felt really awkward whenever they were together with their father and Inuyasha didn't know why but it upset him. He came to the door of his study and knocked.

"Come in." Inuyasha opened the door and saw Sesshomaru sitting at his desk going through paperwork. "Did you need something Inuyasha?"

"No…can I just…hang out?" Inuyasha asked feeling the awkward tension in the room. He was having a hard time being by himself because of how unkind his thoughts were. He thought it best to be around people instead of isolating himself. Sesshomaru said nothing as Inuyasha pulled a book from the self and sat in a comfortable chair, but he couldn't take his eyes off of him.

Suddenly the door burst open, "LORD SESSHOOOOMARUUUUU!" Inuyasha looked over with wide eyes. He had no idea what he was seeing, he'd never seen a youkai that looked like this little green thing.

"What the fuck?"

The creature turned bulging yellow eyes towards him, "How dare you use such disgusting language around his majesty Lord Sesshomaru! Know your place filthy mongrel!"

Inuyasha glared at the creature, he wouldn't say the fact that he was a prince was going to his head, but it was very useful when dealing with annoying people here. "Excuse me?" One of his guards entered and pointed their spear at the creature.

"To disrespect the prince is to disrespect Lord Touga!" He growled angrily.

"The only one disrespecting Lord Sesshomaru is you and this disgusting commoner's language!"

The guard growled, "Stand down." The guard put their weapon away and the toad gave a smug look. "Jaken." The toad peddled over quickly, Sesshomaru not bothering to look at him and instead focusing on his younger brother. "This is Inuyasha. My younger brother." The youkai's eyes became wider and he looked at Sesshomaru who began glaring at him, then at Inuyasha who clearly was ready to strike him. The toad had never been allowed to come with Lord Sesshomaru when he visited the dead prince and had been on an errand, only just now returning.

"Surely you jest milord!" Jaken squawked. "I can't imagine anyone of your noble blood using such language!" He then began to laugh. Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared some more.

"Annoying as fuck."

"Classless!" The toad nearly shouted. "How dare you force milord to listen to your filthy mouth! I'll have you thrown in a cell for the rest of your days!"

Sesshomaru suddenly struck him over the head. Shocking the toad who looked up at him. "Inuyasha was recently freed. You will do well to respect his station." Jaken couldn't believe that someone of the shiro-inu lineage would use such language. They were high bred, powerful, above all others in their power and beauty. Jaken had heard a bit about the younger prince. He was a hanyou, lesser, a monstrosity that shouldn't exist. Jaken couldn't believe he had the audacity to even carry a drop of his Lord Sesshomaru's blood in his veins.

"Stop making eye contact with me." Inuyasha could see the building hatred in the creature's eyes. They'd only just met and already the thing hated him for whatever reason. It quickly looked at the floor and Inuyasha shuddered. It was gross looking; he'd never thought he'd see anything like it.

The guard was dismissed and Sesshomaru informed him that while he was pinned Jaken had become his retainer. After explaining what that meant Jaken begrudgingly began relaying information to Sesshomaru about some towns at the boarder of the west. Inuyasha was leaning on the arm rest of the chair and eventually dozed off listening to him drone on. Sesshomaru's attention quickly shifted to his sleeping face. He felt his youkai thump in his mind and pushed it down and away. He and Inuyasha could never be mates. He needed to return to the otherworld for his safety. Standing, he approached the younger, interrupting Jaken's long winded report. "Inuyasha." He stirred a bit. Sesshomaru felt his hand twitch, before steeling his resolve and caressed the soft ears atop his head. "Inuyasha, if you are tired you should rest in your bedroom."

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly, "What…?" He mumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"If you wish to rest, you should do so in your bedroom." Sesshomaru stated again. Jaken's jaw dropped. His lord had just repeated himself!

"Yeah…okay…just kind of hard to do right now." Inuyasha stood up and stretched, putting the book back where he found it.

"You are having trouble sleeping?" Sesshomaru asked, watching Inuyasha's behavior.

Inuyasha frowned, he was still feeling very awkward about Sesshomaru but at least he was speaking to him normally, albeit cold. "Yeah, the whole dying thing isn't something you can just get over in a few days." Inuyasha let out a distressed whine after a moment before covering his mouth in confusing. Sesshomaru stepped a bit closer as his youkai demanded.

"Your youkai is distressed. I assume it is still recovering?"

"Yeah…that's probably why I'm having such a hard time with condensing my youki right?" Inuyasha asked, given his confirmation through a curt nod.

"You should hold off and rest. Physically and mentally. I will let father know that your youkai still needs time to recover."

Inuyasha nodded, for some reason he wanted to spend more time with Sesshomaru. He felt more comfortable with he or his father near. "Do you wanna eat lunch with me?"

"Lord Sesshomaru has a very busy schedu-!" Jaken tried to interject.

"Yes. Shall we eat in the garden?" Sesshomaru suggested. It'd been quite a while since they last shared a meal together. The lord would have thought Inuyasha hated him with every fiber of his being. Afterall, it was entirely his fault. He didn't deserve Inuyasha's time or forgiveness, but he craved it.

"Okay." Inuyasha nodded.

Soon they were in the garden being served by the servants. Inuyasha realized that he'd never shared a meal with Sesshomaru alone before. While they weren't alone since the toad was standing there and there were servants, he meant that usually their father was there too. Inuyasha felt anxious and antsy…he thought back to his time pinned to the tree. Sesshomaru's constant stream of talking, each word melding into the next. He wanted to ask him about some of the things that had been said. Inuyasha stopped eating as he zoned out causing Sesshomaru to give him a worried look.

" _I'm so sorry Inuyasha. It's all my fault. It's my fault."_

" _I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve this."_

" _How selfish am I? I should be the one pinned here; this was my doing."_

" _I'm sorry."_

" _It's my fault my brother died. I killed you with my selfishness and I wish I could apologize to you. I'm sorry Inuyasha."_

"We'll find a way to get you down and give you a proper burial." Inuyasha felt his head throb a bit. For so long he only heard Sesshomaru apologies, before they became stories. Sesshomaru began telling him of his travels as he wandered, his voice describing the things he saw with impeccable detail.

"The seas of the east are like no other. The water the color of emeralds because of the beautiful light green sand. The fruit is fresh and the weather mild. I'm sure you would've loved to see it Inuyasha."

"The jungles of the north are odd. There are so many demon trees whispering their temptations. On a hill, a human faced fruit tree grew. It was quite a disgusting sight."

Inuyasha felt his head throb some more.

" _I want to show you all those sights. My lovely little brother."_

" _There are many hanyou children coming to the castle town, they seem hopeful and it's thanks to you Inuyasha."_

" _I've never met anyone that I cared for like I do you Inuyasha."_

" _The one thing I'll regret for the rest of my life is not telling you that I loved you."_

" _I love you Inuyasha."_

" _I love you Inuyasha."_

" _I love you Inuyasha."_

" _I love you Inuyasha."_

" _I love you Inuyasha."_

" _I love you Inuyasha."_

" _I love you Inuyasha."_

" _I love you Inuyasha."_

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha was brought back to the present from his echoing thoughts with a start. He looked up at Sesshomaru who was looking at him with concern. Inuyasha felt his eyes stinging, he brought his hands to his face and felt the tears. He wiped his face but saw his sleeve covered in blood, his nose was bleeding too. Sesshomaru stood quickly and practically dragged him to the healer's rooms. The healer began to check him over and Sesshomaru was going to leave but Inuyasha grabbed his sleeve without a word. "Inuyasha?" He felt weird, he didn't want Sesshomaru to leave. The lord said nothing and took a seat. Inuyasha released him and quietly allowed the healer to finish checking him over. The healer stated that Inuyasha should rest a while longer, he was overexerting himself and his youkai wasn't as ready as they'd assumed. When the healer allowed him to leave, Sesshomaru walked him back to his rooms. "Get some rest before dinner. If you still aren't feeling well, I'll have dinner sent to your rooms."

Inuyasha nodded and watched Sesshomaru turn to leave before going into his bedroom. "What the fuck is wrong with me...?" He curled into a ball on his bed. _**Want**_. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "He's my brother." _**Doesn't matter**_. "The hell it doesn't!" Inuyasha growled. _**Then if he wasn't**_? Inuyasha wasn't going to dignify that with an answer. He thought about Sesshomaru and how often he must have visited. The youkai had mourned him for such a long time, and it hurt to think about. He closed his eyes as his youkai continued to push thoughts of Sesshomaru at him. Soon he found himself rocking against his bed and his hands trailed down his body to his leaking cock and greedy hole. Inuyasha stroked himself and rocked into his fingers as his youkai aided his fantasy. Sesshomaru was annoyingly attractive, and he'd seen him naked and wondered how his cock felt. Inuyasha didn't realize but his eyes had gone red and his fangs elongated as he panted. Moaning loudly, he inched closer and closer to completion. He thought about their kissing those years ago, Sesshomaru holding him tightly in his embrace. "...f-fuck…" he grunted as he came. It came in waves and he felt his whole-body shudder and twitch. He couldn't even tell where the orgasm was coming from as he continued to stroke his cock and abuse his twitching hole. "I'm fucking disgusting." He whispered to himself as he came down his mind still full of Sesshomaru. _**Mine**_.

* * *

Next update next Saturday, guaranteed


End file.
